


Your Girl

by TrikruCommander



Category: Clarke & Lexa - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Manipulation, Publicist Clarke, famous lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 80,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikruCommander/pseuds/TrikruCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa offers Clarke a job as her publicist after Clarke jumps in to save Lexa from making the tabloids.<br/>Clarke falls in love with Lexa but doesn't tell her because she's with Costia... But  not for long</p><p>or<br/>The one where Clarke is Lexa’s Publicist and Lexa is a famous CEO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very good writer y'all so bare with me.  
> Please let me know your thoughts... 
> 
> This goes along with my Social Media AU on tumblr.  
> ohcommandermycommander ;)

**PROLOGUE**

As a child, Lexa learned quickly to fend for herself. She’d been in foster care since she could remember. Lincoln, her older brother once out of the system managed to gain full custody of her and worked hard on giving her a proper home. Of course he was only 4 years older than her, during the time she was in the system she worked her butt on trying to make a name for herself.

 

Business seemed to run in the Woods blood. At 19 Lincoln had settled his own personal training business and within a year it became quite successful. By the time he was able to get custody of his sister, she had a business plan in mind at only 16 years old. He promised her that as soon as she finished high school he would support her with any business plans she had.

 

She graduated high school with honors and with the full support of her brother, at 18 Lexa began to work hard to build her business from the ground up. At 22 Lexa was now the CEO of Woods Technologies and she took pride in her work. Her company was responsible for creating ground breaking medical equipment that allowed minimal invasive surgery, as well as the new 3D hologram for engineering.

 

She had become quite the celebrity much like her brother due to her success at such an early age. Lincoln had suggested she hire a publicist, and so she was conducting interviews. So far everyone she’d interviewed was… Lacking.

“I don’t know if this is even a good idea.” She spoke onto the cellphone. “Costia, I’m losing my friggin mind. These people, they’re too old fashioned! I don’t want a parent. I never had one and I sure as hell don’t need one now.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone call. “Maybe hire someone younger? Someone your age if it makes you feel better.”

Lexa sighed. “Where the hell am I going to get one of those!?”

A beep came on her office phone. “Miss Woods, your brother is here to see you.” Lexa took a deep breath before answering.

“Thank you, Monroe. Send him in... Costia, I will call you back.” She hung up the phone as Lincoln made his way into the huge office.

“Hey little sis. How is it going?” Lexa frowned. “That good, huh?”

She circled her desk and gave her big brother a hug. “Remind me never to take advice from you. It’s been hell trying to find a good publicist. They’re all…” She stopped herself from continuing.

“You need to get out more.” he said sitting down on the chair in front of her desk. “Octavia and I are going out tonight. Her brother Bellamy owns a bar called Polaris. You should come.” Lexa thought about it for a second. The offer was tempting.

“Octavia? Wait, my marketing director, Octavia? Lincoln what the fuck!?” She was visibly upset. “I can’t have my brother date one of my employees! That’s bad for business!” she spat, pacing the floor back and forth.

“Relax. I’m serious about this one. I swear. Lexa, I swear. She’s the one.” He pleaded. She stopped pacing long enough to take in her brother’s plea. She watched his eyes sparkle, it was a clear indication that her brother was telling the truth, not that he ever lied to her. She nodded.

“So, you coming then?” he asked enthusiastically. “I really want you to get to know her on a personal level.” Lexa nodded again. “Great! I’ll see you tonight!” He walked out the door shutting it behind him. The phone beeped one more time.

“Miss Woods, your 3 0’clock is here.” Lexa had had a long day. She was not in the mood for another interview.

“Send them in,” she said taking in a deep breath.

********

Lexa walked in to the Polaris a little after 7pm. She spotted Lincoln within seconds. He sat in a small booth with Octavia on his lap. “Hey little sis!” he waved for her to join them.

Lexa made her way to the group of people with Lincoln. “Lexa, this is Octavia’s brother Bellamy.” Lexa extended her hand to shake his.

“Nice to meet you.” She said.

“This one is Raven Reyes, my business partner, and of course, friend.” Lincoln winked at the brunette sitting across from him.

“Nice to meet you, Lexa. I’ve heard a lot about you.” And the girls shook hands.

“Yeah. Can’t seem to stay off those tabloids these days,” Lexa joked.

“Hey boss.” Octavia spoke, sliding off Lincoln’s lap and sitting on the couch.

“Please, just Lexa. You are my brother’s girlfriend after all.” She smiled at the girl as she nodded. Lexa slid next to her instantly throwing a hand over her shoulder. The conversation went on for about an hour. They joked and laughed. Lexa was surprised how at ease she felt with this group.

“Hey guys!” a blonde approached their booth and slid in next to Bellamy. Her eyes immediately fell on the brunette sitting next to Octavia. “Sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Clarke.” She extended her hand for Lexa to shake.

“Lexa,” the brunette replied as the bartender set another round of drinks on their table. As Lexa lifted her face to thank the waiter, she spotted Costia on the dance floor with a guy grinding all over her. Lexa was livid.

“Hey Lex-“ Lincoln was cut off as he spotted his sister making her way to the dance floor. “Oh shit!” he said pushing Octavia out of the booth so he could go after her.

 

“What the- I thought you said you were working late.” Lexa spoke through her teeth. Costia was caught off guard.

Lincoln appeared behind his sister grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to his chest. “Lexa, Don’t do this. Not here.”

Clarke watched the exchange from the booth. “Ah crap. The media is going to have a field day once they get a hold of this.” Octavia sighed.

“The media? Wait, that’s THE Lexa, Lincoln’s sister? As in Woods Technologies, Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“The one and only. The media has been all over her lately,” Octavia replied.

Clarke quickly sprung to action as she watched Lexa pull her hand away from Lincoln. “Bellamy, Lights on the stage!” She called out and Bellamy took off the opposite direction.

 

“Who the hell are you?” the guy dancing with Costia called out.

“Who the hell am I? I’m her girlfriend. Who the fuck are you?” She spat, closing the gap between her and him. Suddenly, the lights came off and a spot light lit up the stage.

“Testing, one, two, one, two. Hello everyone.” Clarke came on the stage giving Lincoln enough time to drag Lexa out of the dance floor. “I’m sure most of you already know me.” Clarke continued.

“Hell yeah!” a few called out from the stage and Clarke laughed.

“This is sort of last minute but my friends have challenged me to play a song for you guys.” She said, picking up a guitar and throwing the strap over her shoulder. She strummed it to test it out as she scanned the room trying to find Lexa. She knew it was useless, because the room was mostly dark. “Alright. Please don’t kill me if you hate it.” She said as she began to play and sing.

Lexa’s eyes were fixed on the stage. The girl’s voice was breathtaking. Beautiful. “I don’t know how she does it.” Bellamy spoke behind the siblings walking up along with Octavia and Raven. “She saw what potentially could be disastrous for both my business and your reputation-“he spoke to Lexa, and her eyes widened. “She quickly sprang into action. That brain of hers amazes me sometimes. That’s what makes her a good publicist I guess. That is, if she had someone to do that kind of stuff for I mean.” He continued.

Lexa was mortified. “I am so sorry, Bellamy. I don’t know what came over me.” He placed a hand on her arm reassuring her.

“It’s alright. I would have decked the guy on the spot myself.” He smiled turning his attention to the singing blonde. Octavia and Raven smiled proudly at the girl on stage singing her heart out.

Lincoln pulled his sister back for more privacy. “Lexa, you can’t keep doing this. You have a company now. You have to behave. The media is just waiting for you to slip. They will tear you to pieces.” He spoke softly.

“I know. I just- on the bright side, I found my new publicist,” she said pointing at the stage. Lincoln smiled at his sister as her eyes darted to the stage, giving Clarke her full undivided attention.

Clarke finished her song and the crowd erupted in screams and applause. She made her way down and Lexa grabbed her by the hand. “Hey, can I talk to you?” Clarke nodded.

Costia watched from the bar as Lexa pulled the blonde with her to the back of the stage.

“Bellamy told me what you did.” Lexa began.

“Well, I’ve seen the tabloids. I figured you could use a break,” she replied and Lexa smiled.

“Thank you.” Lexa’s hands began to sweat. She didn’t know why she was getting so nervous.

“Lexa, are you okay?” Clarke grew concerned by the second.

“Sorry. I wanted to ask you something.” Clarke nodded in response. “He also mentioned you weren’t working with anyone at the moment.”

“Times are tough these days.” The blonde said with a small laugh.

“Would you – I mean, would you be interested in becoming my publicist?” the brunette asked.

Clarke smiled. “Really? I’d love to! Thank you!” Clarke gave Lexa a bear hug and Lexa sank into the girl’s embrace. Somehow, this hug seemed to lift a huge weight off of her shoulders.

 

“Are you kidding me, Lexa!?” Costia’s voice came through sharp. “You have the nerve to give me hell, while I’m working, may I add, and you’re here doing the same?” Lexa instinctively pushed Clarke behind her as if to protect her from Costia.

“Excuse me? You call this work, Costia? Really? Some guy rubbing all over you is work? What are you a pole dancer?” The words seemed to slap Costia in the face. “And for your information, I just offered Clarke a job as my publicist. She gave me a hug as a thank you.” Lexa spoke coldly.

“You expect me to believe that?” Lexa turned to Clarke and she quickly understood. She walked way giving the girls some privacy. The arguing continued and faded the further Clarke walked. She decided to stay close just in case she would need to spring into action again. I mean it was her job now.

“You can’t seriously think I would cheat on you.” Lexa’s voice was soft and broken. “I love you.” Costia met the brunette’s eyes and closed the gap between them.

“I know.” She whispered. “But Lexa, you’re always working. I’m so sick of making plans and you never follow through.” The girl held Lexa’s hands between hers.

“You know how hard I’ve worked for this. The prototype is almost completed – “ Lexa spoke. She wasn’t going to defend the reasons why she worked so hard. But she also didn’t want to keep fighting with her girlfriend.

“Tell you what…” Lexa spoke closing the gap between them. “How about we go home and talk about this privately?” Costia nodded and both girls made their way out of the bar holding hands.

*******

Clarke walked into Lexa’s office slightly nervous about what her first day would be like. The office was huge. Lexa’s desk sat at the right side of the room. A set of couches on the left, complete with a small coffee table. A few feet away was a hallway leading somewhere, and Clarke wondered where I led to. Her eyes slowly gravitated toward the girl standing in front of the window, which made up the 4th wall.

“So Clarke, how much do you know about me?” the brunette asked as she turned to face the girl.

“Not much really. Aside from the fact that you’re only 22 and own a very successful company, all I know is what the media releases.”

 Lexa motioned for the blonde to take a seat on the couch. “Which is what?”

Clarke sat down on the couch closest to the hallway. “Well, lately it’s all about the drama with Costia and what not. They seem to really enjoy that.”

Lexa sighed crossing the room and sitting on the opposite couch from Clarke. “Well, I guess now it’s a good time as any for you to learn more about me.

 

Lexa told Clarke about her childhood and her time as a foster kid, and how she worked so hard to create the company she now owns. Clarke in turn told her about her childhood, and how she became a publicist. Their conversation ranged from likes and dislikes to current and past relationships. I was amazing to Clarke how easy their conversation flowed. They couldn’t seem to stop.

The laughter between the girls died down when a knock interrupted them. The door cracked open and Monroe peeked her head in.

“I’m sorry to bother you Miss Woods, but your 10 is here.” Lexa nodded at the girl “Thank you, Monroe. Please, send him in.”

Monroe disappeared behind the door as it closed. Both girls stood up and hugged each other goodbye.

Lexa found herself enjoying the blonde’s embrace a little too much. She always seemed to feel lighter whenever Clarke was around. “I’ll see you later?” Clarke spoke as she headed for the door. “You bet.”

As Clarke walked out the door, Lexa’s 10 o’clock walked past her. He looked at the blonde up and down as she made her way to the elevator. He licked his lips, eyes still locked on the girl’s body. Lexa felt a pinch of jealousy as she watched the man behave like a horny teenager.

“I find it extremely annoying that men think it’s appropriate to behave like they haven’t fucked in years, around a pretty girl.” Lexa spoke through her teeth causing the man to clear his throat.

He made his way further into the room “I’m sorry, Miss Woods.” He extended his hand for Lexa to shake.

“I don’t particularly feel the need to associate my company with the likes of you. So, please. ” Lexa motioned to the door instead of shaking his hand.  “Tell your boss why you lost my interest in his proposal.”

 

It had been a year since Clarke became Lexa’s publicist, but she can’t pin point the exact day or time she fell in love with the brunette. She doesn’t know if it was when Cage tried to publicly shame Lexa for standing up for her. Or maybe it was when Lexa confided in her that she and Costia were having problems. Maybe it was when the news about Lexa growing up in the system broke out and the girl had been a complete mess. All of which Clarke had been there. She had gotten a handle on things faster than Lexa could process.

When Cage came after Lexa for turning down his proposal, Clarke set up an interview with Time Magazine where Lexa spoke about fairness in the work place. “If your performance goes beyond expectations and you’re a hard worker, we offer opportunities to move up within the company, regardless of gender or sexual orientation. I can’t be more proud to say that my staff has proven to be more than worthy of their title. They are great at what they do.”

The magazine conducted interviews throughout the company. Everyone spoke highly of Lexa and her company. “She’s fair and always stands up for you no matter what. She always has your back.” A male employee spoke.

Needless to say, when Cage’s employees got wind of what really happened, a lot of them spoke out against him and his company. “I’m glad Miss Woods did what she did. It’s about time someone taught them how to respect women.  It’s a shame that a 22 year old is teaching grown men how to behave.” Someone said.

When the media got a hold of Lexa’s childhood, there was only one thing, “Tell the truth. It doesn’t make you any less a person for being where you are now. If anything it makes you much better. You fought hard to get where you are.”

She held the crying girl tight in her arms as the brunette cried herself to sleep. Lexa was worried what people would make of it. They might not be nice about it at all. As she had learned at an early age, people were cruel.

“It will be okay, Lex.” She spoke still holding the girl rubbing her back. “We’ll get through this together. I’m here for you. I’m your girl.”

Clarke set up yet another interview. This one was a tv show. “We are what we are.” Lexa spoke. “I worked hard to get where I am. And if I can do it, anyone else can. It’s a matter of wanting to better yourself.”

“Must be a woods thing.” The host explained, “Your brother, Lincoln is very successful as well.” Lexa nodded and laughed. “Yes! He is. I’m incredibly proud of him.” Clarke watched with pride. The way Lexa carried herself, not even a mature CEO could have handled themselves the way Lexa had.

During the months, Clarke and Lexa had grown extremely close. So close that one day, Lexa told Clarke how much her and Costia had been fighting. Since the bar the night Lexa offered Clarke the job, things had gotten worse and worse. Somehow the media found out and were having a field day. Of course, this time around Lexa asked Clarke to stay out of it. Clarke complied, but only in the aspect of the media. She was always there for Lexa whenever she needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets drunk because of Lestia (Lexa & Costia)  
> Raven is very vocal about her dislike for Costia.

**POLARIS**

Lexa walked in hand in hand with Costia. Clarke spotted them and as always, she felt the sting in her heart as she fought to keep her composure. Yes, there had been a rumor about Costia and Lexa breaking up, but as Clarke knew all too well, that wasn’t true.  

“Hey guys.” Lexa hugged the group of friends sitting at their usual spot. Raven, Octavia, and Bellami gave the girl a hug. Clarke pretended to be too focused on the live band playing to notice Lexa distributing hugs.

 She hoped that Lexa would be too busy with her girlfriend all over her to notice her so she pulled herself away from the group and walked to the bar closest to the stage, eyes fixed on the band. She forced herself to keep her eyes on the band and prayed to the universe that Lexa wouldn’t follow her.

Of course, the universe wouldn’t listen. And Lexa being Lexa, pulled herself from the grips of her girlfriend and followed Clarke. Her girlfriend wasn’t too happy about it. She hated the way Lexa cared about Clarke.

“Clarke?” she heard Lexa call her name and she couldn’t bring herself to ignore her. She couldn’t. Why had she followed her? Why couldn’t she just stay with her girlfriend and spare her some pain. At least just for today?

“Hey. They’re great, aren’t they?” the blonde spoke. Lexa looked at the stage and then back at her. “Sure.” She stared at the blonde curiously. “Is everything okay?” she asked and Clarke tried her best to keep her composure. “Everything is fine. Why?”

“You seem a bit off today.” The brunette spoke worried. “I’m fine. I’m just really getting into this band.” She lied. She thanked whatever gods looked over the earth because she spotted a paparazzi walking into the bar. Hard to miss, his massive camera was bigger than he was.

She grabbed Lexa’s hand and felt hot all over when she felt the girl’s fingers accidentally tangle with hers. Shit.

She forced her feet to move pulling Lexa with her. The two girls rejoined the group and Clarke reached for Costia’s hand as she released Lexa’s. She tangled Costia’s fingers with Lexa’s and pushed them out into the dance floor.

Lexa shot her a confused look and Clarke nodded toward the entrance of the bar. Lexa quickly caught on and pulled Costia closer to her as they danced. She mouthed a thank you to Clarke and the girl just nodded.

She watched as Lexa and Costia moved in sync. Costia’s arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck and the brunette’s arms wrapped around the girl’s waist. It broke her heart to watch how in love Lexa was with this girl. But there were two reasons why she did what she did: One, the media hounded Lexa about her rocky relationship with her girlfriend; It was her job to keep things in a good light for Lexa. And two, Lexa was in love with the girl, and if Lexa was happy, so was she. Only, she really wasn’t.

“I don’t see how you do it.” Raven spoke behind her.

“Do what?” the blonde spoke turning around facing the bar. “The usual, Jasper.” She yelled at the bartender and he placed two shots of tequila in front of the blonde.

“This, watch the girl you’re madly in love with, be in love with someone else.” Raven spoke. The blonde drowned both shots in less than two seconds and tapped on the counter for two more. Jasper complied refilling both shot glasses in front of her. “If you ask me, Lexa is a complete idiot. She deserves better than that.” Raven spoke.

“Don’t.” Clarke answered and drowned the two shots in front of her.

“I’m just saying. After what happened last time and that guy rubbing all over –“ Raven continued but Clarke cut her off tapping on the bar and Jasper refilled the shots again.

“It was a misunderstanding. Apparently, producers forced Costia to come out with that guy. You know ratings and what not.” Clarke spoke bitterly.

“What about the new rumor going around about her and her new costar?” Raven asked.

“Rumos, Raven. Just rumors.”  She drank one shot.

“They were kissing!” Raven spat. She was trying desperately to snap Clarke out of her own denial.

“It could have been a picture of them filming, Rae.” She stated and she drank the second shot.

“You know, for someone madly in love with the girl, you sure make a lot of excuses for her shady girlfriend.” Raven spoke bitterly. She hated that Clarke wouldn’t even make the effort to tell Lexa what she really felt.

“What’s going to happen when shit hits the fan, Clarke?” The blonde ordered two more shots.

“Drop it, Rae.” She speaks through her teeth downing the next two shots. She can feel the burn and shakes her head as she hisses. She tapped on the table again.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Raven spoke pushing the newly filled shot glasses away from the girl.

Clarke spins around and her eyes instantly fall on Lexa and Costia sitting at a table talking with someone. Lexa has her arm around Costia’s waist and chin on her shoulder. Clarke is determined to get the drunk today. Anything to keep her mind away from Lexa and her girlfriend. She reached for the shot glasses but Raven snatched them away. The blonde was ready to protest when Octavia comes into view taking the shot glasses off Raven’s hand.

Octavia handed Clarke one shot and both drowned it in a second. “Alright. Clarke, dance with me?” Octavia asked pulling the girl with her to the dance floor as an attempt to distract the girl from her pain. If getting silly and drunk with Clarke is what it takes to cheer her best friend, she will do it. They ran past Lexa and Clarke tried her best not to make eye contact with the girl.

Lexa stared after the two girls and noticed how Clarke seemed a bit off. Lexa kissed Costia on her cheek as she stood up. She walked over to Raven with a curious look on her face. “What’s going on with Clarke? Is she drunk?” she asked the girl in front of her.

“She’s getting there.” She answered as she turned around and pulled Jasper by his tie hard and his torso was almost fully on top of the counter. “If I see you give Clarke one more drink, I will pummel you to pieces. Entiendes?” Jasper nodded, swallowing hard and she pushed him back over the bar.

 

Clarke managed to get drunk regardless of Jasper’s help. Octavia and the blonde seemed to have inside jokes because they giggled with each other. “Alright, sweetheart. Time to get you home.” Lincoln spoke wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. 

“What? No.” Clarke protested but she stumbled backwards. Lexa was behind her and managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

“Wow, easy there.” Lexa’s voice came in close to Clarke’s ear and a chill ran up her spine. She felt the brunette’s arms wrap around her waist and she felt dizzy.

”Please, don’t touch me.” Clarke spoke softly as she tore the brunette’s arms off her and Lexa was taken aback by the girl’s reaction.

“Lexa, I have to go. Late night shoot.” Costia gave the girl a peck on the cheek and was gone before Lexa could respond. Clarke felt a jolt of jealousy fill her every pore and turned to her best friend.

“Raaaaveeen!!” Clarke shouted and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

“Fuck, who got you drunk!? Jasper! Te mato!” She turned to Jasper giving him a menacing look.

“Hell no, Reyes. I didn’t. I’d be stupid to not take your threats seriously.” He said putting both hands up in defense.

“Did I do something to her?” Lexa asked. She was raking her brain trying to figure out why Clarke was clinging to Raven and not her. Usually, when Clarke got drunk, she was the one she clung to. She was the one the blonde cuddled up to. She felt a bit of jealousy toward Raven in this particular moment. The blonde’s arms were wrapped around her best friend; she was cuddling up to her best friend and not her.

“Lexa, would you please take her home? Something important came up and I have to go now.” She was lying. She simply wanted Lexa to take the blonde home. Maybe, just maybe, Clarke would tell Lexa how she really feels in her drunk stage.

“Yeah of course.” Raven pushed Clarke away from her into Lexa’s arms.

“There you go, all yours.” She said forcing herself to leave before she changed her mind. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Lexa with her best friend. She did. She just felt a little guilty for having to do this to Clarke.

Clarke felt soft arms wrap around her waist and felt dizzy all over again. No, it wasn’t the booze, it was definitely Lexa’s arms. Clarke pulled herself away from Lexa roughly. “I’m perfectly fine to look after myself.” She slurred her words. She tried to take a step but stumbled and again Lexa caught her before she fell.

“Alright. I’m taking you home.” Lexa spoke softly and Clarke was too weak to say no. Lexa couldn’t deny the slight pain she felt when Clarke pulled herself off her. Twice. Why was the blonde acting like this with her?

 

**CLARKE’S APARTMENT**

“Lexa. Lexa. Hey Lexa.” Clarke slurred the girl’s name.

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa spoke, slightly annoyed by the girl’s drunkenness. She managed to push the door of the apartment open while holding the girl tightly against her.

“Lexaaaaa!” the blonde raised her voice slightly.

“Yes, Clarke. I’m right here.” The brunette responded.

The blonde placed both her hands on the girl’s face and spoke softly. “You are so beautiful.” She said making Lexa laugh. “Hey don’t laugh. It’s true! You are unlike anyone I’ve ever met before.” She continued to slur her words.

“Like, you’re beautiful. Like… Like a lot, you know? Like super - Like so –“ Lexa let out another laugh.

“Yes, Clarke. I get it. I’m beautiful.”

Clarke dropped herself on the bed and Lexa dropped to her knees taking the girl’s shoes off. She moved her hands up to unbutton the girl’s pants and she felt Clarke smack her hand away. “I’m just taking your pants of, Clarke.” She laughed.

“I’m not that kind of girl, Lex.” She slurred her words lazily.

“Shut up and lay down. I’m taking your pants off and then you can sleep.”

“While you’re at it, take my bra off why don’t you?” Lexa laughed causing Clarke’s smirk to turn into a full blown smile. Even in her drunk stage she loved the way Lexa laughed. She loved everything about Lexa, but she would do anything to hear the brunette laugh.

"I thought you weren’t that kind of girl, Clarke.” Lexa pulled the girl’s pants off and snaked her hands up Clarke’s back. She unclasped her bra and slid it off the girl’s arms under her shirt.

“Jesus, Lexa. You’re so fucking beautiful.” Clarke said one last time before drifting into a deep sleep.

 

*******

Clarke woke up with a massive headache and sick to her stomach. She pulled herself off the bed and ran to her bathroom.

“Oh, that sucks.” Lexa voice hit her like a ton of bricks and she bent over the toilet once again. Lexa dropped to her knees and began to rub her back.

“What are you doing here?” she asked the brunette.

“You were pretty out of it last night. I’ve never seen that side of you before.” Lexa spoke amused. “You seem to think I’m – What’s that you said? – Oh yeah, So fucking beautiful.” She chuckled.

“Oh god. I am so, sorry Lexa.” She was mortified. How could she make such a fool of herself in front of her like that?

“You’re sorry? But I’m so beautiful, Clarke.” She laughed.

“Please don’t mock me. I’m in enough physical pain as it is.” She picked herself off the floor and washed her mouth with Listerine.

“Come on, I made you coffee.” The brunette pulled on pushed the girl out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She handed her a cup of coffee and the girl sighed in thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entiendes - Understand?  
> Joder - Fuck  
> Te Mato - I'll Kill You


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Clexa being adorable.  
> Lexa and Costia fight, Again.  
> We find out why Clarke won't tell Lexa about her feelings.
> 
> (To avoid confusion the italic is a memory)

It was late afternoon when Clarke walked in to Lexa’s office. The brunette was nowhere to be found. She walked past the desk and into the hallway. The door to the room at the end of the hall was open, a clear indication that Lexa was here. She lightly pushed the door in. She always rolled her eyes every time she walked into this room. Leave to Lexa to have a bedroom built in her office space. The bed was still made but the pages scattered around it made it clear to Clarke that Lexa was still working. She scanned the room and her eyes found themselves staring at Lexa.

She sat on the edge of the large window, her attention fully on her laptop. The light of the afternoon sun seemed to enhance her beauty and the blonde took full advantage of the fact that Lexa was unaware of her being there; she placed her guitar on the floor and snapped a photo on her phone. She was all around comfortable, t-shirt and shorts. Clarke knew this routine all too well. Whenever Lexa worked herself over, she wouldn’t leave her office. She would make damn sure every detail was perfect before the launching of a new product. It was essentially the reason why she had a bedroom built into her office, along with a shower and of course a small kitchen.

“Alright, that’s it. Off.” Clarke spoke pulling the girl’s attention to her. She took the girl’s computer off her lap and placed it on the bed.

“I was working on that.” Lexa protested.

“I know. Which is why I didn’t shut the damn thing off. Come here.” Clarke pulled on Lexa by the hands helping her off the edge of the window. She slid both hands to either side of the brunette’s face. “When was the last time you slept?” she asked, noticing the dark bags under the girl’s eyes.

Lexa noticed the guitar case on the side of the door. “Are you playing somewhere?” Lexa asked curiously.

“Yeah. Here. I figured you would be working, since the presentation is in two days. So, I figured a little soft music to relax you wouldn’t be bad.” She pulled the sheets off Lexa’s bed and motioned for the girl to get in.

“So, you brought your guitar – You know I have classical music on my iPod, right?”  Clarke rolled her eyes.

“This way I can make sure you actually do sleep.” Lexa looked at the girl questioning her. She didn’t have to say anything; Clarke already knew what she was asking. “I know you, Lex. You work hard because you like shit to be perfect. Now. Ass. Bed. Now.”

Lexa crossed her arms and slumped herself into the bed. Clarke settled herself on one of the couches in front of the bed and pulled out her guitar. She started strumming it as Lexa made herself comfortable.

“How much am I paying you for this, Clarke?” Lexa said with a smile on her face.

“Shut up, and go to sleep.” Lexa threw a garment to Clarke’s face and the girl graciously placed it over her head. “Now, Mace Windu shall play you a lullaby.” Clarke joked.

“You look ridiculous!” Lexa chuckled as she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the girl.

“Lexa. Bed. Now.” She said, with a glaring look.

“Or what, Clarke?” she replied grinning.

Clarke stood up from the couch and pulled her phone out. “Or I can call Raven – “

“Okay, fine.” Lexa slipped in between the sheets, clearly not happy. She definitely didn’t want Raven involved in getting her to sleep again. The last time Clarke tried really hard to get her to sleep, but she wouldn’t listen. The blonde had called her best friend to come help her and Raven decided that desperate times called for desperate measures, so she had tied brunette down in her own bed until she fell asleep.

Clarke began to play her guitar. She liked playing for Lexa. Her blue eyes locked on green and they stared into each other for a while. She watched as the girl slowly began to shut her eyes. “See that wasn’t so hard was it?” she smiled at the exhausted girl before her. She had discovered that it was easier to get Lexa to sleep by playing complete accident.

_They were discussing how to deal with the so call news that Costia was dating her costar Theo. “The week before apparently, we broke up. Now this?” Lexa paced around Clarke’s apartment annoyed and frustrated._

_"What does Costia have to say about it?” Clarke asked._

_“_ _They were shooting a kissing scene. That’s where it came from. She showed me the rough cut of the episode yesterday.” She answered._

_Clarke picked up her guitar and started playing. “Hmm, Then we should get you two photographed out together. Show them that it’s not true.” Clarke continued to play and Lexa stopped pacing and sat on the couch next to Clarke._

_“That’s nice. I like it.” Lexa said, making herself more comfortable on the girl’s couch._

_“_ _Of course you like it, Lex. It means more dates with Costia.” Clarke spoke through her teeth hoping the sound of the guitar would mask her disappointment._

_“_ _I mean the tune, Clarke.” The brunette corrected._

_“_ _Oh.” She said, strumming her guitar._

_“So, list-“ the blonde’s words died down in her throat. Lexa was sound asleep in her couch and all she could think of was how beautiful she was when she slept. She pulled the blanket off the side of the couch and covered the brunette. “What am I going to do with you, huh?” Clarke said to the girl knowing full well she probably didn’t hear a word she said._

She watched Lexa’s eyes give in to her tiredness and she drifted off. Clarke smiled. It was so adorable to watch Lexa fight her sleep. She worked too hard and didn’t rest enough. Clarke had made it her mission to take care of her, because obviously, no one else was doing it. Lincoln was always busy. He checked in on her from time to time, but both Woods were workaholics, so he was definitely no help. At least he had Octavia looking after him. And Costia, well, the girl seemed to always be busy with work and what not.

Lexa’s phone rang and Clarke ran up to the night table to grab it as fast as she could. She definitely didn’t want Lexa to wake up. “Lexa Woods phone, This is Clarke Griffin, how may I help you?” she answered the phone politely, not bothering to see whose name it was on the caller ID.

“Clarke? Where is Lexa?” Costia came on the other phone.

“She’s sleeping right now. She was wo-“ the blonde was cut off.

“Sleeping? Why isn’t she home? You know what, don’t answer that.” The girl on the other end was furious.

“Costia, she’s exhausted. I wasn’t going to let her drive hom-“ Costia hung up cutting Clarke off midsentence. “Bitch.” Clarke exhaled as she placed the phone back on the night stand.

***

 Lexa sat in her living room sofa going through the last set of paperwork for the new prototype. She worked so hard for this and finally it was almost over and done with. She smiled widely as she studied the papers in her hand as she sipped from her coffee cup.

Costia walked into the apartment and Lexa’s smile faded. Costia seemed a little more aggravated than usual.  She knew it was coming. The fighting again. She was definitely not in the mood for it. Not today.

 “Hey.” Lexa spoke, bracing herself.

“Lexa, we need to talk.” Costia said. Lexa frowned as she placed the documents she held on the coffee table.

 “Okay, what do we need to talk about?” Lexa asked as she sat down on the sofa.

“You and Clarke.” Lexa was confused. What the hell does Clarke have to do with anything?

“What about me and Clarke?” Lexa sighed. Lately almost all their arguments revolved around Clarke, one way or the other. Sometimes she wasn’t even relevant to their arguments but Costia always seemed to bring her up.

 “Will you stop hanging out with her?” Lexa knew this argument had to point.

“Clarke is my publicist, Costia. I have to talk to her. Not only that, I actually like hanging out with Clarke.” She spoke softly but firm. She wasn’t going to let Costia tell her who she can and can’t hang out with.

“Are you that blind? Do you not see? The girl is clearly into you, Lexa. You’re just too blind to see it!” Costia raised her voice and Lexa wasn’t having it.

 “You’re being absolutely ridiculous right now.” The brunette matched the tone of her girlfriend.

“Am I, Lexa?” the brunette watched as her girlfriend buried her face in her hands. “I just, I feel like – “ Lexa knelt before the girl and kissed her forehead.

“There is nothing going on between me and Clarke, Okay?” Costia nodded and Lexa held her tightly against her. She thought maybe her girlfriend was feeling jealousy towards Clarke, they did spend a lot of time together. But she wasn’t going to tell Clarke to stop hanging out with her. She couldn’t. Clarke was her own personal ray of sunshine.

“Please, just stop hanging out with her so much.” Costia said. Lexa wasn’t too happy with this.

“Costia, I’m not going to stop hanging out with my friends because you have some sort of weird idea that they’re into me. Alright? That’s not happening. I’m sorry.” The brunette answered.

“Of course you’ll take her side!” Costia raised her voice once again.

“You know what, Cos, I’m not doing this shit with you. Not when it comes to Clarke. You keep finding ways to bring her into our arguments and quite frankly, I’m sick of it!” Lexa grabbed her leather jacket and stormed out.

***

 “Hey!” Clarke spoke as she entered Lexa’s office and sat on the chair in front of the brunette. “Since the launch for the new produ-“ she stopped herself when she noticed Lexa clenching her jaw. She knew that gesture all too well. Lexa couldn’t hide it if she tried.  “Is everything okay?” she asked. “Costia and I had another fight.” Clarke sighed. “What is it this time?” She was getting sick of listening to Lexa talk about how much her and Costia had been fighting.

“You actually.” The brunette responded. “It seems like every time we fight, she finds a way to throw you in the mix.” Clarke’s eyed widened in shock. “She says you’re into me. How ridiculous is that?” Lexa chuckled and Clarke swallowed hard. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. This can’t happen. She can’t be the cause of all their fights.

“Lexa, I-“ she couldn’t speak. “I think we should -“ Clarke felt a sting in her chest and she stood up. She flashed back to when she found out her father had cheated on her mother. She was 12 years old. That was the same day her father left them. She swore to herself that she would never cause this kind of pain to anyone. She would never go after someone already in a relationship. She knew all too well how much her mother had suffered because some bimbo decided to go after her dad.

 “Clarke, are you okay?” Lexa quickly made her way to the blonde trying to comfort her and Clarke flinched and stepped away from the brunette lifting her hands up pushing her away. “Clarke.” Lexa called after her again.

 Clarke managed to compose herself. “Sorry.” She responded. “I just – I zoned out. Can I catch up with you later? I remembered I have to set up the interviews for next week, and if I don’t start now it won’t get done.” Lexa nodded in response and the blonde was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.  
> I didn't want Jake dead and I Love Abby a lot so I had to make him the bad guy essentially. 
> 
> Don't freak guys, Clarke is not going anywhere...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to stay away from Lexa  
> Lexa invites Clarke to her Launch party  
> Lexa gets jealous and Panics a bit...

**CLARKE’S PLACE**

The next few days Clarke had limited herself to only calling or texting Lexa about her interviews and scheduled times. She was going to do her very best to stay away from Lexa. She made it all about business. She refused to be the one to break up Lexa and Costia, directly or indirectly.

Lexa and Costia managed to have some time alone, but some days they always seemed to end up in arguments. Lexa missed Clarke and she would try to call her but she wouldn’t pick up, and when she did pick up she only stuck to work related conversations.

Raven and Octavia managed to keep Clarke busy, but the blonde herself would go out and tried to have fun. As much as she missed Lexa, she told herself it was better this way. It was easy to find things to do, especially when Bellamy was around. He always seemed to cheer her up and today all four of them were hanging out.

 The Star Wars theme came on full volume on her phone. “Clarke, your ass is ringing, babe. Either that, or your ass is magical.” Raven commented and Clarke pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

“My ass IS magical, babe.” Clarke shot back as she answered the phone and Bellamy laughed. “Clarke Griffin.” She answered.

“Hey, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice came through the other end.

“Oh, hey.”

“I was calling you to see if you’re coming to the launch tomorrow.” Lexa asked. She wanted Clarke to come. She was missing her. It only been a week but so many things happened in a week. Needless to say, she had stalked the girl’s Instagram. She had gone into jealous fits whenever Clarke posted pictures with Bellamy. They seemed to be spending a lot of time together lately. And they seemed so cozy. She heard the comment the blonde made about her ass when the blonde answered the phone, and she heard Bellamy in the background laughing. She felt a sting of jealousy. She hated the idea of Clarke and Bellamy.

 “I don’t think that’s a good ide-“ she started.

“Clarke, please. It would mean a lot to me if you did.” Lexa cut her off. It really would mean a lot to Lexa if she was there.

The blonde hesitated. “Okay. I’ll be there.” She wanted to show Lexa her support. She couldn’t tell the brunette how she felt about her but at least she could be there for her.

Lexa couldn’t hide the excitement she felt the moment Clarke said yes. She was going to see her again. She hadn’t noticed how much she’d really missed the blonde until this very moment.

 Clarke turned her attention back to the group. “Get a room you two!” Clarke said pocking at Raven’s side.

“Clarke!” she screamed breaking her kiss with Bellamy.

“You two disgust me.” Octavia chimed in.

 “Are you guys going to Lexa’s thing?” Clarke asked.

“Lincoln and I are going.” Octavia answered. The blonde bit her lower lips.

“Maybe I should call Lexa back and tell her I can’t make it.” Raven frowned.

“Like hell you are. You are going with Bellamy.” She said.

“You’re not going?” Clarke asked.

Raven smiled. “Of course I am. I just have some work beforehand. I don’t want my man walking in alone.” She winked at Bellamy.

“God, Rae! A week! You’ve been together a week! Quit being so… Ew-“ Octavia said.

“Alright, drinking game. I’m not drunk enough to watch you two sucking face.” Octavia called out in disgust at her brother and best friend.

“I’m in” Clarke responded.

*******

**LAUNCH**

Lexa was already inside the venue. Her eyes kept darting toward the front entrance of the building anxiously waiting for Clarke to show up. She talked to a few guests stealing glances toward the door. When she finally saw her come in she let out a smile she’d been holding, just for her.

Her breath was caught in her throat when she saw the blonde pull Bellamy in by the hand. She watched him lean in her ear and her hands balled into little firsts. They moved to the center of the room both of them looking for Lexa.

In all honesty, Clarke wasn’t looking forward to seeing Lexa. She missed her, yes. She missed her a lot. But she wasn’t in the mood to watch the girl she loved smooch on someone else.

Lexa watched as Bellamy placed a hand on the small of Clarke’s back and she began to breathe heavily. She loosened the tie she wore to match her suit just enough to allow her to breathe. She felt hot all over. She wanted to cut off Bellamy’s hand.

“Are you okay?” Octavia asked the brunette noticing the distress on the girl.

“I’m fine.” She answered through her teeth. Today was going to be a very long night. Octavia followed the girl’s gaze to her brother and Clarke. She couldn’t help the smile tugging on her side. Lexa’s gaze was intense. Octavia was glad looks couldn’t kill, because if they did, her brother would be dead right now.

Bellamy and Clarke finally managed to find their way to Lexa and Octavia. Clarke’s mouth went dry the moment her eyes landed on the brunette. She wore a blue suit, white button up shirt and a tie under a vest. Oh fuck. She was stunning.

“Where is Costia?” Bellamy asked.

“Previous engagement.” Lexa replied and then gulped down on the club soda she had in her hand. Clarke was livid. What the hell is wrong with that girl? Lexa’s eyes switched back and forth between the couple and she swallowed hard. “Clarke, care to dance?” Lexa asked not waiting for the girl to answer. She grabbed the blonde’s hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

“Hey.” Raven walked past the two girls heading to the dance floor and she noticed the frown on Lexa’s face. “What the fuck did I miss?” she asked Octavia and Bellamy.

“I think Lexa might be jealous.” Octavia answered as Lincoln came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Who is jealous?” he asked her.

“Your sister.”

“My sister? What did Costia do?” Lincoln asked, turning his girl around to kiss her.

“Costia? Please, your sister tried murdering my brother with her eyes, when she saw him come in with Clarke.” Octavia answered nodding her head over to the dance floor.

“I’m telling you guys, as much as those two don’t want to admit it; they’re head over heels for each other.”  Raven stated, kissing Bellamy full on his lips.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her close. Clarke threw her arms loosely around Lexa’s shoulders. She wanted to press her body tighter against the brunette. She told herself that if Costia was here, Lexa would be all over her. Clarke felt as if she was floating when she felt the girl’s breath so close to her neck and she wished that she would kiss her. “You can do so much better.” She whispered in the blonde’s ear. The words the girl had spoken snapped Clarke back to solid ground.

“What the hell?” Clarke pulled Lexa out of the dance floor, out into the hall of the venue, and out into the emergency stair exit. She knew this conversation might get heated and she definitely didn’t need Lexa’s entire company listening in.

“How much you want to bet Lexa plants one on her?” Bellamy asked the group.

“Not happening.” All three answered in unison.

“Why not?” he asked, wrapping his arm around Raven.

“Lexa wouldn’t” Lincoln said, kissing his girlfriend’s cheek.

“Clarke wouldn’t, she’s got this thing about pursuing someone already in a relationship.” Octavia finished.

“If you ask me, they are both idiots.” Raven stated. She hated how Clarke wouldn’t go after Lexa, and how Oblivious Lexa was.

Once in the privacy of the empty staircase or whatever privacy it did provide, Clarke turned to face Lexa. “What the hell is that comment supposed to mean?” Clarke asked.

“It means you’re too good for him, Clarke.” The brunette answered. She loosened her tie completely this time and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her dress shirt. She began to pace and rub her hands together.

“I’m too good for – what the hell are you talking about, Lexa?” Clarke was completely lost. But her confusion took a back seat when Lexa began to breathe heavily. “Lex?” she placed her hands on either side of the girl’s shoulders to keep her still. “Lexa, it’s okay. Breathe.” The blonde insisted.

Oh shit. Not now. Not here. Out of all the days, she’s having a panic attack now. Of course she would. Nothing seems to be going right today. She felt Clarke’s hand on her shoulders, but her voice sounded so far away. She crouched to the floor trying to catch her breath but it was useless.

“Lexa. Hey. Hey.” Clarke began to rub the girl’s back trying to calm her down. “Hey pretty girl, relax. I’m right here.” Lexa seemed to be responding to her voice.

“I – You, I missed you.” Lexa managed to say still struggling to catch her breath. The feeling of Clarke’s soft hands rubbing her back seemed to help her calm down.

“I’m not going anywhere.” The blonde said. “Lex, do you hear me?” I’m right here.” She repeated over and over.

  
Lexa’s breaths began to regulate as she heard the blonde tell her she wasn’t going anywhere over and over. When she was finally breathing normally Clarke helped her up. “Come here.” She said as she began to fix her shirt’s collar and her tie.

She took the girl’s face into her hands and her blue eyes locked in with green. “Can you handle going back in there?” the blonde asked and the brunette nodded.  “Are you sure?” Lexa took a deep breath and nodded once again. “Alright, come on then.” She pulled Lexa by the hand, but she pulled her back. She placed her hand on the small of Clarke’s back and leaned in to her ear.

“I forgot to tell you, you look stunning tonight, Clarke.”

Clarke swallowed hard. The combination of Lexa’s hand on her lower back, her mouth so close to her neck, the words she spoke, and the way her name rolled off her tongue, had the girl’s head spinning. Fuck.

Clarke joined the group of her friends by the bar and they all stared waiting for her to say something. “What? The girl had a panic attack.” She stated and turned her attention to the stage where Lexa and her team were starting their presentation.

Octavia and Raven exchanged looks. “Something happened didn’t it?” Raven asked the blonde with a smirk.

“Nothing happened, Raven.” She replied trying hard to focus on Lexa’s presentation. She failed miserably. The memory of Lexa’s arms around her waist when they danced, the way she smelled, her hand on her lower back when she told her she looked stunning, and the way Lexa was dressed sent hot flashes all over her body. Oh hell. She’s in deep. How is she ever going to get over this girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa in her suit is up on my tumblr. ;)  
> The social media AU tied to this little fanfic


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Lestia fight.  
> Clarke takes care of a heartbroken Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter early... so here ya go...  
> It's a bit of a short one...

**LEXA’S APARTMENT**

Lexa stormed into their apartment visibly upset. She became livid the moment her eyes met Costia’s. “What the fuck is this!?” she threw the magazine on the coffee table in from of her girlfriend. There it was, in all color, Costia getting all touchy with one of the guest stars of her show. Lexa would have thought it was another made up stories for the tabloids to sell; only she had been a guest star a month ago.

“Are you going to tell me you were shooting another kissing scene, huh?” She yelled.

Costia’s eyes widened in shock.  “Are you fucking her?” Lexa asked the question and she got her answer in Costia’s guilty eyes. “You are! Aren’t you!?”

Costia tried grabbing Lexa’s hands but she pulled away from the girl and took a few steps back. Her heart shattered. She couldn’t breathe. She clutched her stomach in an attempt to keep herself from falling apart. She sucked in a breath forcing her lungs to expand and produce the much needed oxygen.

She straightened her back, standing tall and her chin up. “Do you want her?” she asked.

The girl in front of her tried focusing on anything but Lexa.

“Answer Me!” Lexa shouted and Costia flinched at the sudden outburst coming from the brunette.

“I- I don’t know.” She answered ever so focused on the floor beneath her feet.

“Do you want me?” Lexa’s voice barely over a whisper.

“I- I don’t know.” She replied again.

Lexa felt herself falling apart but she wasn’t going to let Costia see just how much damage she had inflicted upon her. 

Costia finally looked up at the brunette in front of her and she saw the change in Lexa’s eyes. Her light was gone. Her green eyes seemed to dim by the second. She watched Lexa clench her jaw and move slightly from left to right. She had to say something. If she didn’t Lexa would surely blow up like dynamite.

“Lexa, I just-“ Costia started.

“Save it, Costia.” Lexa cut off. She stormed off the apartment leaving the girl behind her.

***

Clarke walked into Polaris with her friends. She spotted Lexa at the bar and scanned the room for signs of Costia, but she came up empty. She had managed to keep her distance from the brunette unless it was work related. She had found out earlier today about Costia in People’s Magazine. She debated with Raven on whether or not she should tell Lexa.  Of course, Raven made some good argument and now seemed as good a time as any to let the girl know just how much of a peach her girlfriend really was. So, she walked over to the brunette.

“Lexa, I need to tell you something.” She said, with intent and purpose.

“I already know, Clarke” the girl slurred her words.

“Hey are you okay?” Clarke stood by Lexa’s side and realized the girl was drunk. She couldn’t speak. She could barely see two feet in front of her.

Her heart broke just as she watched the sadness consume the girl. “I’m such an idiot.” She said to Clarke tapping on the bar. Jasper appeared ready to refill the empty glass in front of Lexa.

“Don’t even think it about Jas.” Clarke spat.

"Come on, Lex. I’ll take you home.” Clarke threw Lexa’s arms over her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist and practically carried the girl out to the parking lot.

“Keys, please.” She held her hand out for Lexa, who in turn gave her a look. “Don’t look at me like that. You’re drunk; therefore, your ass can’t drive. Now, keys.” She said giving Lexa a demanding look.

Lexa groaned and handed her the keys. Clarke laughed at the sound coming from the girl. She sat her on the passenger side and buckled her in.

***

**LEXA’S APARTMENT**

In the apartment, Clarke sat Lexa on the couch. She had no idea what was going on with Lexa or why she was so drunk. “Do you need me to call Costia?” she asked and Lexa shook her head.

“We’re not together anymore.” Lexa replied slurring her words.

“Again? How many times have you two broken up this year?” she asked, slightly annoyed.  She wondered how long it was going to take before they got together again. Their on and off relationship was driving her crazy. The last time Costia broke up with Lexa, she had taken the girl home and she crashed in minutes. Of course the next day, Costia came back to the girl’s apartment and told her she had made a decision in the heat of the moment, and sure enough, Lexa took her back.

“She cheated on me.” Lexas voice came through soft and broken. “She cheated on me and I was too stupid to notice.” Lexa’s laugher filled the room. Clarke watched her carefully, knowing exactly why she was laughing. “I’m such an idiot.” She spat.

“Don’t say that, Lex. You’re not stupid.” The blonde sat next to the girl rubbing her back.

“I can’t do this, Clarke. I just-“ she buried her face on the blonde’s chest and began to cry. Clarke wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

“You’re going to be okay. I’m here for you, you know that right?”

Lexa nodded and her arms squeezed Clarke at her waist as if she was holding on for dear life. “I’m your girl.” Clarke whispered and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. She laid on the couch pulling Lexa on top of her, arms tightly holding the brunette, one around her waist, the other over the shoulder.

Lexa’s sobs began to die down as she began to fall asleep in Clarke’s arms. Her mind raced with thought of her parents. The hurting her mother had gone through. Lexa, the girl she loved was going through the same thing. How could Costia not see Lexa? How could she not realize how wonderful, amazing, hardworking, and caring, Lexa was?

She heard and felt Lexa’s ragged breathing on top of her. And the blonde thanked the heavens that she was holding Lexa while she slept. Otherwise, she would have gone after Costia and have a few words with her… preferably with her fists on her face.

Lexa woke up disorientated and sat up. Clarke wasn’t too happy about it. She wanted to keep Lexa pressed up against her. The blonde realized Lexa was mostly asleep. She watched as the girl removed her top revealing her black bra. Clarke held her breath and licked her lips. The brunette was toned, her abs were defined enough to make an outline of her six pack.

Lexa looked at the blonde lying on the couch and without a second thought she laid her body on top of her. Clarke let out a small moan as Lexa’s thigh slipped in between her legs. “Lexa.” She whispered and Lexa simply rested her head on Clarke’s chest. Shit. If Lexa doesn’t stay still, Clarke will have a serious problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumblr for the SocMed Pics.. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wants to feel anything so she joins a Fight Club?  
> A little angst.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

The launching of the 3D engineering hologram two weeks ago was a success. Clarke had set up interview after interview to keep her busy, but it was no use. After the set of interviews and TV appearances, Lexa was exhausted. Both emotionally and physically.

She had told Clarke she needed some space and the blonde complied, calling only when she absolutely had to.

Lexa felt empty. She felt numb. She desperately wanted to find a way to feel something, anything.

She was making her way up to her office when she overheard one of her employees talk about a fight club of sorts. “It’s underground. It’s awesome! You should totally come with me next time.” He said.

Her employee’s words sparked some interest in her and she most definitely was going to find out what this fight club was all about.

 

The first time she tried it, she was in the audience. She watched as each participant, both men and women; pummel each other to the ground.

The second time she went looking for the owner and forced him to let her participate. She wasn’t going anywhere without a yes. That same day she was in the arena fighting. She was good. She was really good. Those fighting lessons with her big brother seemed to pay off.

Soon enough, she began to move her way up to harder opponents. She just wanted to feel, and if a fist hitting her ribs knocking the wind out of her was all she would be able to feel, then she was okay with that. Anything was better than nothing.

It was no surprise when she fought, she always won. Quickly the owners of the place nicknamed her The Commander.

 

**LINCOLN’S APARTMENT**

 Lexa walked in to her brother’s apartment holding a bottle of wine. “Hey, O.” she said, giving the girl the bottle.

“Hey, Lexa. How are you?”

“Hey little sis, how are you doing?” Lincoln came out from the kitchen and hugged her. She hissed when his arms brushed against her ribs. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine," she replied. "So, are we eating or what? I’m starving.” She said, rubbing her hands together. 

Lincoln worried about his sister. He tried to be around more often, now that Costia was no longer a part of her life. He worried even more because at the request of his sister, Clarke, the one person he knew could look out for his sister, was staying away. The blonde always asked him or Octavia about how she was doing. She wanted to be close to her, she wanted to comfort her, but the brunette refused.

He watched his sister rub her rib cage. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked once again.

“I’m fine, big bro. Can I use your bathroom though?” she said. She didn’t wait for his answer and quickly made her way towards the room.

Lincoln was no idiot, he knew his sister had something going on but he didn’t want to push, not today. Today he could breathe easy knowing she was safe at home with him.

***

**CLARKE’S APARTMENT**

“Oh god, someone make her stop.” Raven sighed. Octavia laughed at the dramatics of her best friend.

“What?” Clarke was completely oblivious of the fact that she was talking about Lexa again.

“You’re way in deep, girl.” Octavia said, leaning over the girl’s shoulder. Clarke pushed her off her shoulder playfully.

“I know you’re not talking, O” You’re living with her brother.” Octavia simply just hummed as she drank her beer.

“Can you blame me? The Woods siblings got it going on.” Clarke smiled and blushed when she remember the night Lexa and Costia broke up.

“Why are you blushing, Griff?” Raven asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“I’m not blushing,” Clarke responded, trying hard to hide her blush.

“Yes, you are. Wait. Have you seen Lexa naked, Clarke?” The blonde turned five different shades of red in mere seconds.

“Oh my god! You have!” Raven gasped.

“I have not!” Clarke replied and then smirked. “I’ve seen her abs though.”  Octavia and Raven both laughed at how flushed their best friend hand gotten.

“I can’t believe Costia cheated on her. Like, how could you be so stupid? I mean, Lexa is amazing! She’s fucking Lexa!” Clarke’s voice cracked as tried her best not to continue with her rant.

“Oh, Clarke. You got it bad don’t you?” Raven teased.

“Shut up, Rae.” Octavia called out when Clarke’s eyes teared up. She began to rub the blonde’s back trying her best to comfort her.

“I don’t know what to do guys. Lexa is so different now. I haven’t seen her in 2 weeks.”

“Lincoln’s worried about her too.” Octavia said.

“What do you mean?” the blonde asked curiously and edgy.

“She’s been coming home with bruises. Lincoln’s tried to talk to her about it but she won’t have it.”  Clarke’s eyebrows creased. If she was worried before, she was definitely more worried now. She needed to talk to the girl, the sooner the better.

“Okay, enough about Lexa. I get it, the girl is messed up. Why don’t we do something about it?” Clarke looked at Raven curiously. “Look, there’s this underground fight club-“

“No. Definitely not.” Clarke cut her off.

“Come on Clarke. It’ll give the girl a chance to get aggressive without-“ Clarke crossed her arms over her chest.

“No.”

“Fight club is an actual thing? Octavia asked.

“Well, it’s not a club. Anyone can join. You just have to sign a contract where it states that you can’t share it with law enforcement or anything of that sort. You are also not allowed to film or take pictures. The less evidence the better, I guess.” Raven explained.

Clarke’s mind raced with what Octavia told her. She wondered what was going on with Lexa and why wasn’t she talking to her. She pulled out her phone and dialed. The phone rang and rang, and then it went to voice mail. “Hey, Lex. It’s Clarke. Please call me back...”

***

Lexa played Clarke’s message over and over on her phone as she was getting ready for her fight tonight. “Hey, Lex. It’s Clarke. Please call me back. I know you’re hurting right now. Please let me help. I miss you.” She missed her too. She really did.

Raven made her way to the front row where her seat was assigned. She was excited for this match. The word out was the newbie was fighting the Ice King, Roan. She couldn’t wait. Who would be stupid enough to go against Roan? Had they not seen how this guy fights? He wasn’t one to take it easy on anyone, male or female.

A voice over came on “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to fight night! Today we have a special treat for you. Tonight, The Commander will face the Ice King! Place your bets! Who will come out on top?”

Raven wasn’t betting this time. She hadn’t been around to see who The Commander was and she definitely didn’t like Roan much to bet in his favor. So she decided to sit this one out and just enjoy the fight.

The voice over came on again “Ladies and gentlemen, bets are now closed. The fight begins in just a few minutes.”

“I’ve got my money on The Commander, that girl can kick some serious ass.” A man spoke behind Raven. “Nah, she’s too small, Roan will finish her in less than 5 minutes.” His friend replied. Raven was anxiously waiting to see just who this Commander was.

“Alright! Let’s get this party started!” a guy strutted to the middle of the arena with a mic in his hands. “In this corner, the champ, unbeatable, the Ice King… Roooooan!” The crowd burst into applause and excited screams. “And in this corner, don’t let that pretty face fool you, she’s as deadly as they come, she’s The Coooommander!” The crowd burst into roaring applause and deafening screams mixed in with a few whistles here and there. Lexa emerged into the arena wearing her signature leather getup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa getting to kick some ass in the next chapter.  
> And a Clexa argument...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa fights in the Arena  
> Clexa has an argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Detail depiction of a physical fight.

_“In this corner, the champ, unbeatable, the Ice King… Roooooan!” The crowd burst into applause and excited screams. “And in this corner, don’t let that pretty face fool you, she’s as deadly as they come, she’s The Coooommander!” The crowd burst into roaring applause and deafening screams mixed in with a few whistles here and there. Lexa emerged into the arena wearing her signature leather getup._

 

Raven’s eyes widened as Octavia’s words rang in her head. This is what she was doing. This is why the girl had bruises all over her body. Raven’s eyes followed Lexa as she moved to the middle of the arena. She watched the girl move with ease.

Lexa landed two blows on either side of Roan’s face. He punched her twice on either side of Lexa’s ribcage knocking the wind out of her. She stumbled backwards and fell to her knees.

Raven watched helplessly, desperately wanting to help the girl. Was she looking to get killed? Because if she was, Roan would easily do it. She managed to pull her phone out and discretely snapped a photo of the girl and texted Clarke.

 

Roan stood over Lexa, ready to kick her side, but she managed to deflect the kick with her hands causing him to stumble and fall to his knee. She connected her knee with his face drawing blood from his nose. He came at her with fast swings and she blocked them all. He managed to land four blows into her ribcage again and Lexa stumbled backwards.

She sprung forwards with such grace and punched twice on each side of Roan’s face. She hit him with such force that he shook his head to keep himself from passing out. She kicked him in his stomach and he landed flat on his back. She straddled his upper body connecting her fists into his face four times before getting off. She took that opportunity to catch her breath as she waited for Roan to pick himself off the ground.

Lexa let out a smile and watched Roan pull himself to his feet. He lunged after her hitting the sore spots on her ribs once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slammed her knee into his gut. He fell to the floor on his stomach instantly and tried to catch his breath. She stepped over him and pulled him by the collar of his shirt. She punched him multiple times until she drew blood from his face.

She pulled away from his body and he fell flat on his back breathing heavily. The crowd erupted in screams and applause chanting her nickname. She clutched her ribs as she felt her muscles begin to swell and bruise. She slowly walked off the arena leaving the crowd of people roaring in praise.

Raven was left in shock. How could someone so small beat the living crap out of Roan? She had witnessed men twice her size beaten up to a pulp. And no, Roan hadn’t gone easy on Lexa at all. He made a point to hit her multiple times in the same spot, knowing that’s where it would hurt the most. Yet, the girl managed to kick his ass fair and square.

Her phone vibrated with messages of a worried Clarke. Lexa could handle Roan. Let’s see how well she managed with Clarke, because in all honesty, even Raven was afraid of the blonde. She was definitely not happy and Lexa was about to get a good ass kicking (not literally, or maybe) from Clarke herself.

**LEXA’S OFFICE**

Lexa walked into her office just past 9pm. Clarke was anxiously waiting for her and quite upset. She had been racking her brain as to what she could tell the media if they did find out about Lexa and her new found hobby.

“Lexa, What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Lexa just smiled at the blonde in front of her. She had no visible bruises or cuts on her face.

“It’s not that  big of a deal, Clarke.” The brunette laughed and shrugged.

Clarke’s eyes widened at the lack of concern coming from the brunette. “Not a big deal? How the fuck are you going to explain this to your investors or the media even, when you end up battered and bruised?” she yelled completely exasperated.

“I was careful not to get hit in the face,” She answered.

“Oh fuck me, Lexa. Is this why you wouldn’t talk to me? I’ve been going crazy trying to figure out how to spin this shit if it ever gets out!” the blonde continued yelling and Lexa just grinned.  “You like it when I yell at you, don’t you?” the blonde spoke as she placed both hands on either side of her hips.

“Well, you’re kind of adorable when you do.” Lexa smiled and a sharp pain coursed through her side and she clutched the couch in front of her for support. Clarke immediately ran to her wrapping her arms around her to help her seat. Lexa cried out in pain the second Clarke’s arms touched her and the blonde flinched, pulling her arms away.

Lexa managed to sit on the couch and Clarke kneeled in front of her, placing her hands on the brunette’s thighs. “Lexa, let me see,” she said reaching for the hem of the girl’s shirt.

Lexa slapped her hand away with a “No.”

Lexa smiled at the way Clarke’s eyebrows narrowed the way they always did when she was upset. “It wasn’t a question,” the blonde responded reaching for the hem of the shirt again and rolling it up just below the swell of the girl’s breast.

Clarke’s eyes swelled with tears as she stared at the bruised torso of the girl before her. “Lexa, those are bad!” Her voice barely over a whisper.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Lexa spoke through her teeth trying desperately to hide her pain.

Clarke disappeared into the hallway of the office into the kitchen and emerged a few minutes later with a beer bottle. Having a mini bar in the bedroom of the office had its perks sometimes.

Lexa smiled when she saw the bottle in Clarke’s hand. “No, it’s not for you to drink it. Lay down,” she ordered. Lexa pouted but she did as instructed.

Clarke lifted Lexa’s shirt again and tried to keep her breath even. She’d seen Lexa’s abs before, and they were just as perfect this time around. She placed the cold beer bottle on the left side of the girl’s rib cage, where the bruise was the worst.

Lexa flinched and hissed at the coldness of the bottle. “Hey, you wanted to fight. Now, suck it up and deal with the pain of the healing process.” Lexa simply just smiled in response. “You’re lucky you’re hurting, because I was ready to kick your ass for pulling a stunt like that.”

Clarke was angry. Not angry that the media could spin this around in any way they wanted. She was angry because Lexa could get seriously hurt. She couldn’t bear the thought of not being around Lexa, and it pissed her off that the girl was so careless with her life.

She understood to a point why Lexa pushed her way. Her mother had done the same thing. With time, and Marcus’ help, Abby got back up on her feet. She explained to Clarke what had happened and she swore never to do it again.

Lexa didn’t quite understand why Clarke was so upset. Sure, the media could turn this into whatever they pleased and Clarke would have to pull a miracle out of her ass to keep it from ruining her.

“Clarke,” Lexa said trying to get the girl to calm down.

“Don’t fucking Clarke me, Lexa. I’m really mad at you right now.” The blonde turned around facing away from her as she tried to hide her tears and dried them on her shirt’s sleeve. The motion didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa.

“Clarke, are – are you crying?” Lexa sat up on the couch and forced the blonde to turn around and face her.

She felt her heart break when her eyes settled on Clarke’s blood shot eyes. “Clarke, I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time. If it helps, I’ll just tell them I got curious,” Lexa pleaded and Clarke was livid.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Is that what you think I care about? The media? Fuck them!” Watching Clarke go off like this scared the brunette. She’d seen the blonde angry but never like this. “Lexa, you could get killed!” Clarke couldn’t keep the tears from falling. “I know that you’re hurting. I know how much you love Costia. I know, okay? I do. My mother went through the same thing when my dad left. I just – “ the words were caught in her throat and she tried desperately to get them out. “I – I. Fuck,” she sighed and kneeled in front of the girl again.

“I – I love you. I’m in love with you,” she was relieved that the words finally came out. Lexa sucked in some much needed air into her lungs. She felt like she’d been punched in the gut just over her swollen bruise again. “I know how much you love her, Lex,” she whispered and her voiced cracked.

Lexa just stared at the blonde. She couldn’t speak. She was paralyzed. “You might think no one cares, but Lincoln cares. I care. But don’t expect me to sit here and watch you die!”

When Lexa didn’t say anything, Clarke willed her body to stand up and forced herself out of the door. Lexa was left shocked. Clarke, out of everyone in the entire world the blonde could have fallen in love with, she fell in love with her.

***

The next few days went by and Lexa hadn’t heard anything from Clarke. No phone calls, no texts, so she decided to text her first.

She waited for the reply but it didn’t come through until an hour later. But it wasn’t the response Lexa was looking for. She felt like she had been kicked in the gut. Clarke seemed to be all business now.

The last call between them was two days after Clarke told she loved her. Her phone rang and she couldn’t pick up fast enough. “Hey, Clarke,” she answered and she heard the girl sigh on the other end of the call.

“Hey, Wired Magazine wants to do an interview with you about the new 3D model. They want exclusive details. What do you think?”

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought about it. “I don’t know. What do you think?” she asked the blonde.

“I don’t know, Lexa. It’s your call.” Lexa froze. Clarke always weighed in on the answer, or at least gave her some input. Not this time though.

Lexa flashed back to the first time Clarke offered her input. “Weight you options, Lex. Make a list of pros and cons, that way you can decide. If there are things you’re uncomfortable with, then don’t do it.”

“Lexa?” Clarke’s voice on the phone came through pulling Lexa back to reality. “Just call me back when you decide. "They need an answer by the end of the day.” Lexa sighed.

“Hey, Clarke – “ she began, but the blonde cut her off.

“I have to go. Text me the answer as soon as possible, please,” she said and the line went dead.

Lexa felt the wind knocked out of her. Was Clarke doing it on purpose? Is this the way the blonde felt when she refused to see her or talk to her? Was she avoiding talking to her?

She heard her inner self talking back to her. _“Of course she’s avoiding you! She told you she loves you, you dumb ass. And what did you do? Nothing! Big fat nothing! You know what you feel, you idiot! You knew the moment you met her, but you were too damned stubborn to admit it and now… now you’ve lost her, you big dumbass!”_

She poured a glass of wine. One turned into two, then three, four, and then she had lost count. Giving up on Clarke was not an option, so she picked up her keys and called a cab before heading to the elevator. She wasn’t planning on driving, that’s for sure. Clarke would probably kill her if she did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes care of a drunk Lexa.  
> CLEXA CHAPTER

**CLARKE’S APARTMENT**

It was just a little over midnight when a knock came on Clarke’s door. She wasn’t asleep yet. She couldn’t. The past few weeks she hadn’t been sleeping worried about Lexa. She wanted to call but the brunette had asked her for some space, so she didn’t. Clarke opened the door and her eyes widened as she stared at the drunk girl before her. “What the - Lexa?” She pulled the girl into her apartment and shut the door behind her.

“Lexa, what are you doing here? Are you drunk?” Lexa let herself drop to the couch looking at Clarke with desperate, pleading eyes. The blonde grabbed her phone to text Lincoln that his sister was with her. If he went to check on her and she wasn’t home, he would have lost his mind. She placed her phone on the coffee table and turned to the girl on the couch.

Clarke dropped to her knees in front of the brunette and placed her hands on either side of her thighs. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here for you, Lex. I’m right here, Okay?” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and held on to her for dear life as she sobbed.

Clarke couldn’t tell how much time has passed holding Lexa tightly. She felt as if she loosened her grip the girl would shatter. “Come on, Lex. Let’s get you to bed, sleep it off.” She lifted herself off her knees and guided Lexa into her bedroom.

She sat Lexa on the edge of the bed and began to strip her. She took her shoes and socks off before disappearing into her closet. She emerged with a set of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Lexa simply just watched as Clarke removed her pants and replaced them with her pjs.

“Alright, I’m gonna take your shirt off, okay?” Lexa nodded in response. Clarke pulled the girl’s shirt over her head and Lexa’s perfect abs came into view. She could still see the fading bruises on her sides. Clarke’s eyes gave a hint of anger mixed in with sadness before composing herself.

“You’re still upset, aren’t you?” the brunette asked, but Clarke didn’t answer. She tugged on Lexa’s arms motioning them upwards so she could slip her the clean shirt over the girl’s head.

“Don’t freak out,” she warned the brunette. “I’m going to remove your bra. Is that okay?” again, Lexa just nodded. Clarke slid her hands under Lexa’s shirt and unclasped the hooks. She pulled on the straps sliding them off her arms one at a time. She pulled on the garment under the girl’s shirt and placed it neatly on the night stand.

She pushed Lexa to lie on the bed and pulled the covers over her. It broke her to pieces seeing Lexa this way. She hated Costia for doing this to her. She wanted so badly to find that girl and beat her to a pulp. She brushed the brunette’s hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

“I’ll be right outside if you need anything, okay?” she spoke.  Lexa gripped her hand tightly as she started to walk away.

“Stay,” she pleaded. “Please, Clarke. Stay with me.” The blonde nodded. She climbed into bed next to her, lying on her side to keep an eye on the girl next to her.

Lexa turned to her and cupped Clarke’s neck pulling her in. She kissed her, mouth sucking on the blonde’s bottom lip, and the blonde pulled away. “Lexa, don’t.” As much as she liked the way Lexa’s lips felt on hers, it also felt wrong. Lexa was drunk. She wasn’t in control of what she was doing or who she was kissing.

Lexa pulled the  blonde into her again and continued her assault on her lips. She slipped her hand under the blonde’s shirt palming her breast as she kissed and sucked on her neck. “Lexa, stop. You’re drunk,” Clarke pleaded. This wasn’t the way she wanted Lexa to touch her. Yes, she wanted her, but not like this. Not when she was hurting over some girl who didn’t deserve her. Not when she was using her as means to an end. Not when she wanted her to be someone else, Costia.

She gripped Lexa’s hand and pulled it off her breast. “Lexa,” she warned once again. “You’re drunk, and you’re hurting, But, this isn’t how you get over it, okay? This isn’t how you get over her. It doesn’t work like that,” her voice was soft and tender. “We’ll get through this, okay? You and me. I’ll help you in any way I can. I promise. But not like this.”

Lexa simply nodded in response. She was sober enough to understand the words coming out of the blonde’s mouth. She was sober enough to know what she was doing. And she was sober enough to know that she wanted Clarke. She sunk her head into the blonde’s chest gripping tightly at her girl’s shirt just below the v neck. She felt Clarke’s arms tighten against her waist, pressing her closer to her.

“You’re going to be okay.” She heard the girl whisper as she kissed the crown of her head. She couldn’t quite recall how she got to Clarke’s apartment, not that it mattered. She was where she wanted to be. She felt safe with her. When she was around Clarke, her whole world made sense. She felt weightless. She felt whole. Today was no different. She wondered why on earth she had asked the blonde to stay away.

She heard Clarke begin to hum. She couldn’t make out the song but she liked it. No, not the song, the humming. Clarke was an angel in more ways than one. It was no secret the girl could sing. She had heard her the night she met her. She felt herself grow sleepy, but she didn’t want to sleep. She liked where she was now. At this particular moment, this is where she wanted to be. Wrapped in Clarke’s arms holding her tightly. Before she knew it, her eyes shut and she drifted off falling into a deep sleep.

Clarke didn’t stop humming. She wanted to soothe Lexa. She wanted to make her pain disappear. She wanted to make Lexa whole again. She felt the girl press harder against her and she squeezed her in return. With Lexa fast asleep on her chest, she allowed herself to slip into sleep as well.

***

Clarke woke up and Lexa was still fully pressed against her chest, hand still gripping her t-shirt. She looked so innocent. It baffled Clarke to no end how someone could be so dumb. How can someone have Lexa Woods and be stupid enough to let her go.

Lexa stirred and woke up with a jerk. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re safe,” Clarke spoke softly, grabbing the girl’s attention. Lexa’s eyes landed on her hand and she became painfully aware of her hand gripping tightly at Clarke’s shirt.

“I’m so sorry, Clarke,” she said mortified, as she released her grip on the girl's shirt.

“It’s okay,” Clarke answered again.

“No, it’s not. Oh my god!” the brunette pulled herself off the bed searching for her clothes frantically.

“Lexa, it’s okay,” Clarke spoke as she pulled herself out of the bed. Lexa continued to search for her clothes until Clarke placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder, keeping her still.

“I’m sorry for what I did last night. I – I shouldn’t have kissed you like that, I – “ The brunette noticed a flash of pain in Clarke’s eyes, and she felt like she had been punched in the gut. That’s not what she meant. She didn’t mean she didn’t want to kiss her. Fuck.

“You were drunk. I understand. It’s okay,” Clarke spoke softly as she tried to hide the pain threatening to shatter her.

“No, Clarke. That’s not what – “ Lexa started to explain, but Clarke cut her off. She didn’t want to hear how much of a mistake Lexa thought it was, because it would surely break her.

“It’s alright. I know you were just trying to ease your pain, Lex. I know how much she meant to you. I know you might have wanted her last night. I understand,” she said and her voice slightly cracked.

Lexa felt a jab of pain in her heart, as if she’d been stabbed. Clarke couldn’t be more wrong. She was way past over Costia, and she definitely didn’t want Costia last night. She knew perfectly well where she was and who she was with. She was where she wanted to be, with Clarke.

“I’ll make you some coffee while you shower. The towels are in the cabinets on the left side of the door,” Clarke spoke so fast trying to change the subject, trying to ease her own pain. She was so rushed that she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, so she turned on her heels to exit the room. She was on the verge of tears and she didn’t want Lexa to see just how much she was hurting. The faster she was out the better.

Lexa gripped the blonde’s hand and pulled her tightly against her body. She slid a hand to cup the back of Clarke’s neck and kissed her full on the lips. Her tongue snaked out begging the blonde for access, Clarke returned the kiss allowing the brunette’s tongue to slip in. Their kiss grew hot and heavy and Clarke tangled her fingers in Lexa’s hair.

Clarke jerked her head back tearing her lips from Lexa’s. She was not okay with this. Not because she didn’t want Lexa, she did, desperately. But Lexa was probably still a little drunk. “Lexa, no. I’m not her,” she whispered.

Lexa wasn’t giving up. She pulled the blonde back in and pressed another kiss on her lips, this time she pressed hard against them. The kiss was needy and desperate.

Clarke loved the way the brunette’s lips felt on hers, soft and sweet. She loved the need in her kiss, the desperation.

Lexa pulled away just enough to speak. “I know who you are, Clarke,” she spoke softly. “”When I said I shouldn’t have kissed you, I meant to say, I shouldn’t have kissed you drunk.” She pressed her forehead against Clarke’s and held her tight against her.

“I meant what I said, Lexa. I want to help you through this, if you want me to,” the blonde spoke bopping her nose with the brunette’s.

“Don’t you get it, Clarke? You already have.” Lexa placed her hands on either side of the blonde’s face, caressing her chin with the back of her fingers.

Lexa leaned in and kissed her lips again before speaking. “I was unaware of how whole you make me feel, until yesterday. You called me and you were so distant. I freaked out. I thought I’d lost my best friend,” she said, squeezing the girl tighter. “You’ve been here for me, Clarke. Always have. Anyone else would have walked. Costia wasn’t the one holding me together, Clarke. You were. You stood by me through all my tantrums, not only as a publicist, but as a friend.”

“You needed both.” Clarke chuckled as she buried her face on the brunette’s chest.

“Clarke,” Lexa began, holding the girl tightly. “I don’t know when I fell in love with you, but I did.” She smiled and kissed the girl’s forehead.

“Lexa,” Clarke spoke softly. “I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.”

Lexa’s arms wrapped around Clarke’s neck and the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist, both holding each other tight. “You’re my girl.” Lexa said, tangling her fingers in the blonde’s hair as she pressed her harder against her chest.

“You remember that?” Clarke asked a bit surprised, looking up and blue eyes met green. Lexa gave the girl a smile and Clarke buried her face on the brunette’s chest again. This felt right. This was everything. This was home. She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for CHP 8 SocMed ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa makes the tabloids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY GIRLFRIEND IS THE BEST GIRLFRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD.  
> (I have to type it as she's with me as I'm posting this chapter and  
> she's complaining that I don't spend time with her because of this damned fic.)  
> BUT... SHE'S THE FIRST ONE TO READ IT ("to proof read it")  
> and she's telling me she will murder me if I break up CLEXA...

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Clarke and Lexa were finishing up the day on the couch of their hotel room. The blonde’s head rested on Lexa’s legs as they watched Star Wars. “I still can’t believe you’ve never seen it, babe. What rock have you been under?” Clarke spoke looking up at the brunette. Lexa played with the blonde’s hair and kissed her forehead. As she pulled away, she smiled at the girl caressing her cheek.

Clarke’s phone went off and she groaned. “Why can’t I have a decent amount of alone time with you? I mean, we’re out of town for a reason!” Lexa laughed.  

“What is it? And we’re out of town on business, Clarke.” Lexa said.

“Are we?” Clarke asked as she moved to straddle Lexa and kissed her lips. She looked at her phone one more time and then threw it on the far side of the couch. She cupped the brunette’s neck and pulled her for another kiss.

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?” Lexa asked as she bit the blonde’s bottom lip.

“Nothing that requires our attention right now,” she answered kissing Lexa’s lips again and sucking.

“Clarke?” She asked again, tearing her lips from the blonde’s and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Well, if you must know, Octavia and Lincoln are having a party at Polaris on Wednesday and it is a must that we go. Happy? Can I have your lips back?”  She said and Lexa laughed.

“Yes, Clarke. You can have my lips back.” The blonde crashed her lips into her girlfriend’s sucking at it and biting it.

Without parting their lips, Lexa lifted Clarke and laid her on her back on the couch and slipped her thigh in between the blonde’s, “Maybe we can tell them about us then,” Lexa said into the kiss. The feeling of Lexa’s thigh pressing against her had Clarke moaning. She nodded on response to her girlfriend’s statement.

Lexa pressed her thigh harder between Clarke and she moaned. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck in response. Lexa slipped her hand under the hem of Clarke’s shirt rubbing circles on her bare skin. She kissed her jaw line and sucked on her neck.

“Fuck, Lexa. Are you just going to tease me like that? You know what happens when I get teased?” the blonde asked between heavy breaths. Lexa laughed and slid her hand further up the girl’s body. She was pleasantly surprised to find that her girlfriend wasn’t wearing a bra.

“No bra, Clarke?” She asked and Clarke just smirked in response. Lexa palmed her breast and squeezed. She kissed and sucked the blonde’s bottom lip as she slipped her harden nipple between her fingers.

“Fuck,” Clarke moaned tangling her fingers on her girlfriend’s hair.

Lexa ground harder into Clarke and the blonde gasped. She untangled her fingers from the brunette’s hair and placed them on her ass squeezing and pressing it harder against her. Lexa kissed and licked the blonde’s neck and moaned at the friction between their legs.

Clarke slipped her hand under Lexa’s shirt and up her body. She tugged on the girl’s bra and slipped her hand in. She massaged and grazed it with her thumb before fully palming it. Lexa moaned, bit and licked the blonde’s chin.

Lexa’s hand left Clarke’s breast and slid down to unbutton her pants. She slipped her hand inside, her fingers grazing just above her pubic bone. “Lexa, I swear – “ Lexa didn't let her finish. She quickly slipped her finger inside the blonde teasing her clit. “Fuck!”

Lexa smiled and began to slowly rub circles on the blonde’s center and Clarke thrusted hard into the brunette’s hand in response. Clarke managed to take her shirt off and without missing a beat Lexa took a nipple into her mouth. “Oh fuck,” Clarke gasped tangling her fingers in Lexa's hair as she sank further back into the couch. Lexa felt the girl’s entire body tense and chuckled.

“Really, Clarke? Already?” She asked with a huge grin on her face.

Before she knew it, Clarke shut her eyes tightly and was pushed over the edge, her orgasm washed over her, sending jolts of pleasure to every inch of her body. She felt one wave after the other hitting her as Lexa continued to gently massage her.

As she came down from her high, she opened her eyes and Lexa stared back at her with a smug grin. “Shut up,” Clarke said before Lexa could open her mouth. Lexa pulled her soaked fingers out Clarke and her green eyes locked with blue. She brought up her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. “Oh fuck,” Clarke groaned as she watched her girlfriend’s fingers disappear into her mouth.

Watching Lexa taste and suck her wetness sent mini jolts of arousal into Clarke’s center. She wanted Lexa’s mouth on her. She wanted Lexa to taste her. She wanted to feel Lexa's tongue inside of her.

Lexa kissed the blonde full on the lips, her body fully pressed on top of the blonde and she slid her hand back to Clarke’s breast. The Star Wars theme came from the cellphone on the couch, and Clarke groaned.  Lexa laughed hard and pulled herself off the blonde. “Shut up, Lex,” Clarke said as she reached for her phone.

“This shit better be important, Rae.” She answered the phone. Lexa moved closer to her and began to kiss her bare shoulder and she moaned. She wished Raven would hurry up and shut up so she could hang up quick. Lexa kissed and sucked on her neck, teasing the blonde. “Stop,” Clarke whispered and giggled. Lexa smirked.

“Come on, babe. Hurry it up. I’m not done with you yet.” Lexa whispered in her ear before sucking on her earlobe, and Clarke was hot all over again.

“Raven, I love you. I really do, but I gotta go.” She said hanging up. She threw the phone somewhere in the couch and moved to straddled her girlfriend.

“I can’t believe you came that quick, Clarke.” Lexa said taking the girl’s lips into her mouth.

“Well, let’s see how long you last, you big bad ass, Commander” Clarke said pulling the brunette’s top off and crashing her lips with the brunette’s.

The nickname had stuck even though Lexa never went back to the arena. Clarke used it as means to tease her girlfriend after Raven told her about it. She only used it privately, because they hadn’t told their friends they were together. They hadn’t had a chance to.

Lexa’s 3D hologram prototype was getting a lot of attention and it kept both girls extremely busy. More often than not, the girls were always together. Clarke had a few other clients and Lexa was secretly thankful they didn’t require a lot of hands on attention the way she did. It was true, Clarke’s other clients weren’t as famous as Lexa, so they didn’t require the amount of attention she did. Of course, she also got extra attention for another reason entirely.

 

**LINCOLN’S APARTMENT**

“I think Clarke’s is getting laid.” Raven said with a grin on her face.

“Is this why she’s out of town? Did you know she was dating anyone? ” she asked Octavia.

“No. She’s been pretty busy with work lately.” she responded.

“Well, at least she’s talking to Lexa. Right?” Raven asked the smaller girl.

“I think so; I haven’t seen her that much actually. Lexa’s prototype is getting ridiculous amount of attention lately. I don’t even know how she came up with that idea. A 3D hologram for engineering, that’s pretty dope.” She continued. “The ideas for how to market it have me going into overdrive. We’re pretty excited about it, though.” Octavia spoke excitedly.

“So, about this party,” Raven said, changing the subject.

“What about it?” Octavia asked. “Come on, O. You’ve been acting weird lately. Are you going to tell me? We already know you live with Lincoln – “ Raven’s eyes widened and a huge smile came into view. “Oh my god! Are you guys making it official?” Raven hugged her best friend tightly.

“Damn it, Rae. Now Clarke is going to hate me!” Octavia said.

“Hey, you didn’t tell me, I figured it out. I’m so happy for you, O!” She said giving the girl another hug.

“So, you think Clarke is dating anyone or is she just sleeping with someone?” Octavia asked trying desperately to change the subject again. Raven moved to the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. She handed one to Octavia and took a sip off hers.

“I heard someone call her babe - Oh my god. When Lexa finds out she’s going to flip.” Raven said.

“Hey. She told her she loved her. If the girl didn’t do anything about it she has no right getting upset about Clarke dating someone else,” Octavia replied.

Raven was always vocal about how Clarke and Lexa were meant to be. She wasn’t too happy that Clarke was trying to move on with someone else. “But…Clexa!” Raven said.

Octavia rolled her eyes at the dramatics of her best friend. “I’m just saying, she deserves to be happy.”

“Have you heard or seen Lexa, though? I haven’t seen her since the day she kicked Roan’s ass. Man, I wish I could have recorded that!” Raven liked Lexa quite a lot, but after watching her fight Roan and mercilessly beat him, her like for Lexa grew to something more, respect. Of course, she wasn’t going to admit that yet.

“At least I got a couple of pictures.” She said proudly.

“Lincoln said she was out of town this week for some tech convention or something. I’ve seen her around work, but like I said, damned prototype keeps the girl busy.” Octavia answered.

“Damn. Home girl's been having a rough time since Costia, at least she’s keeping busy lately. As much as I loved her kicking ass, she took a good beating. We definitely can’t have her end up in the hospital. ” Raven added.

Raven absent mindedly scrolled through her twitter feed. She refreshed to see the newest tweets and her mouth dropped. “Holy shit!” Raven screamed, as she looked at her twitter feed. “Oh my god! Sweet Mary mother of Jesus!” She squealed as her best friend looked at her wide eyed.  “Octavia, where did you say Clarke was?” she asked.

“I would assume she’s working, not sure which client though.” She answered.

“Oh I’m pretty sure I know which client it is.” Raven stated showing the smaller girl the newly published People Magazine.

“Wait, WHAT!?” she said pulling the phone out of Raven’s hand to read the article.  

“You’re dating the girl’s brother. How did you not know?” Raven asked, slightly annoyed.

“How the hell did they manage to keep this from us?” Raven took her phone back from Octavia and started texting Clarke.

“Well, they’ve been crazy busy.” Octavia said.

“It only takes 5 seconds to send a text, O.” She said as she continued to type on her phone.

Lincoln and Bellamy walked into the apartment, greeting the girls. Lincoln watched their expression carefully switching from face to face. “O, what’s going on?” He asked.

“Did you know your sister and Clarke are a thing?” Octavia asked and Lincoln nodded.

“See? How did he know and we didn’t?” Raven stated as Bellamy wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lips.

“Know what?” he asked.

“Apparently Clexa is a thing.” His sister replied.

“No way!” he said.

***

Clarke and Lexa were cuddled up on the couch, both girls drifting off to sleep. Clarke’s head pressed against the hollow of Lexa’s neck and her arms held the blonde tight around her waist. Clarke’s phone kept going off and she groaned. “I swear, Lex. I’m going to break that phone.” Lexa couldn’t hold a laugh and pressed a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

Clarke got off the couch settling on her knees as searched for her phone. “Lexa, babe, I think the phone is somewhere underneath you.” She said and Lexa groaned. “Come on, babe, move.” She repeated. Lexa sat up and Clarke immediately dug her hands into the couch. "Ha! Got it!” She unlocked her phone and her face lost color.

“Clarke? What’s wrong?" Lexa watched as the blonde typed on her phone frantically. Clarke opened her twitter page and the blonde rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. “Clarke?” The brunette asked growing a little concerned.

“Well, shit. Nothing gets past these guys, does it?” she said looking at Lexa as her color slowly returned to her face.

“What is it?” Lexa asked, heart racing.

“People magazine’s cover story,” Clarke replied, unsure of how Lexa was going to react. She handed the brunette her cellphone and Lexa let out a relieved breath and smiled as she stared at the phone.

“Well, they’re not lying there,” Lexa laughed. She looked over at Clarke who had a panicked look on her face and pulled on the blonde to stand up. She looked at her up and down as the girl was half naked from the waist up. She smiled and licked her lips and she tapped her thighs motioning for the blonde to sit on her. Clarke straddled her wrapping her arms around the brunette. “Clarke. I like it that they know. I’m not going to hide you from the world,” she said kissing the blonde full on the lips.

Lexa’s phone rang and both girls groaned. “These aren’t business hours.” Clarke whined burying her face in her girlfriend’s chest and Lexa laughed. Both girls reached for their shirts and put them on. Clarke got off the brunette’s laps allowing her to reach for her phone and disappeared into the kitchen. “Lexa Woods.” she spoke on the phone and Clarke emerged handing her a water bottle. The blonde kissed her neck and Lexa wrapped her arms around her holding her in place as she continued talking on the phone.

 

*******

“What! Why didn’t you say anything?” Octavia asked her boyfriend.

“You never asked.” He answered.

“They’re out of town together, aren’t they?” Octavia asked giving her boyfriend a smirk and he nodded.

“What!? Lincoln, you’re lucky I love you and you’re my business partner, otherwise, I would kill you right now!” Raven said as she dialed her phone and placed it on her ear.

“Clarke! Are you with Lexa? Good. Put me on speaker.” She waited briefly. “Good. When the two of you get here, I’m going to beat the two of you to a bloody pulp.” Raven spoke. “I can’t believe you two hid this from me.”

Octavia laughed at how ridiculous her best friend sounded. Raven was always so theatrical. “Whatever, Clarke. I’m just happy for you bitches and I hate that you hid it from me,” Raven continued. Octavia took the phone from Raven and put it on speaker.

“Yo, Clexa!” She spoke on to the phone.

“What the fuck? We got a couple name already?” Lexa asked.

“We knew you two were going to end up together the second you two met. That couple name has been around for a while,” Raven said.

“Anyway,” Octavia interrupted. “Lincoln and I are having a party Wednesday. Please say you’ll be here by then?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah, O. We got your text. We haven’t replied because we’ve been – “ Clarke started but Lexa cut her off 

“Working a lot.”

“Really happy for you guys.” Bellamy chimed in from the background.

“Thanks Bel.” Clarke answered and a phone rang in the background. “No more phone calls after this Lex. I want to sleep.” The blonde whined earning a chuckle from Lexa.

“Lexa Woods,” the brunette answered the phone trying to contain her laugh.

“Clarke – “ Lexa spoke softly and her voice faded to the background.

“Guys, I have to go. Duty calls.” She said.

“LOVE YOU!” her two best friends screamed into the phone earning a laugh from her on the other end.

“I love you too guys.” She said and hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Raven’s phone went off. She looked down and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “Fucking Woods genes man.” She said as she texted.

“What?” Lincoln asked.

“Nothing.” Raven answered quickly, showing Octavia her phone. Clarke had sent her a picture she had just taken of Lexa.

“Well, shit. Like brother, like sister.” Octavia said as she looked at her boyfriend giving him a wink.

“Should I be jealous?” Bellamy asked with a smirk on his face as he stared at the picture on the girl’s phone.

“The girl’s smoking but sadly she’s taken.” Raven said and Bellamy laughed out loud. Lincoln caught a glimpse of the picture and groaned.

“Lose the picture guys.”

“Linc, you have to admit, your sister – “ Bellamy started.

“I don’t think you want to finish that sentence, Bel.” Lincoln cut off, folding his arms over his chest. Bellamy lifted his hands in defense, not saying anything else.

“She’s fucking hot, Linc.” Raven finished her boyfriend’s sentence.

"Oh come on guys! That’s my little sister you’re talking about!” Lincoln said bringing his hands to his ears ready to block any more inappropriate comments about his sister as he started to walk away.  The group of three laughed watching him in amusement.

***

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa asked as she watched her girlfriend curiously. The blonde’s attention was on her phone and she grinned from ear to ear.

“Nothing, just bragging.” She answered.

“About?” Lexa asked as she studied her rib cage checking for any signs of bruising still. It had been 8 weeks since her fight and her ribs seemed to take forever to heal.

“You.” The blonde smiled once again. She was too focused on her phone that she didn’t noticed Lexa hovering over her.

“Clarke!” she yelled as she saw a picture of her on the message Clarke was answering.

“Oh come on, I had to brag, those abs you’ve got are to die for!” she said kissing the brunette’s cheek. “I’m hungry.” She said quickly changing the subject. Lexa shook her head.

“You’re something else you know that?” the brunette spoke letting out a small laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit OhCommanderMyCommander on tumblr for SocMed Posts! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff?  
> Linctavia party....?  
> Adorkable Clexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic = Flashback ;)

**POLARIS**

The group stood near the bar creating a small circle. “Oh god, someone make them stop!” Raven called out. Lexa and Clarke laughed in between kisses at the words of their friend.

Lexa cupped Clarke’s chin and kissed her full on the lips, and the blonde tangled her fingers in her girlfriend’s curls. Lincoln cleared his throat and the girls pulled away from each other. “Sorry, bro,” Lexa said winking at the blonde next to her.

“So, the reason why we asked you guys here tonight is because, Octavia and I are getting married.” Lincoln said and everyone erupted in claps and cat calls. Lexa pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the happy couple.

Bellamy smiled widely. He knew their relationship was serious it was all just a matter of time. “Congratulations, O. You deserve to be happy.” He said squeezing his sister’s hand. “Lincoln, my brother. I don’t have to tell you anything. I know you’ll love and treat my sister right. Congratulations man,” he said shaking his hand.

“So when is the wedding?” Raven asked.

“We’re aiming for the end of summer next year.” Octavia answered. Lincoln’s eyes switched from his fiancé, to his sister just across from him. He watched as Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s left shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her waist. The brunette cupped and caressed the girl’s face with her left hand while her attention was on the phone for a few seconds. He smiled at the sight of his sister actually happy.

“Alright! To the happy couple!” Raven shouted, standing up and bringing her glass to the center. Everyone else followed her lead.

“Congratulations, big brother. You deserve to be happy. I wish you both the best.” Lexa said. “O, take care of my brother. He is stubborn as fuck, as I’m sure you already know.” Octavia kissed Lincoln and Clarke laughed.

“Sounds a lot like someone I know,” the blonde said.

Lexa pulled the girl by her waist tightly against her and kissed her. Raven rolled her eyes and pulled Bellamy’s face to hers. “If they’re going to keep sucking face, so am I.” she said kissing Bellamy full on the lips.  

“Hey! Get a room! All of you!” Jasper shouted from the bar as he grabbed the water hose and sprinkled cold water on them.

“Hey!” they all shouted in unison as they pulled away from their partners.

Bellamy had closed the bar for the night, private event, he called it. The group watched from the bar as Lincoln and Octavia danced to a slow instrumental. “I can’t believe my little sister is getting married,” he said, eyes tearing up a bit.

“Aww, hon. she’s not moving away. Is she?” Raven asked looking up at Lexa. “Are they moving?” she asked again with a slight panic in her voice. Lexa smiled in response to the brunette who looked like she was about to pass out.

“Relax, Raven. My brother wouldn’t do that. Besides, you guys are his family.” She said taking a sip from her beer to mask her swallowing the small lump on her throat.

It was true. Lincoln considered this group their family. He had known them for 4 years. She knew the reason her brother considered them family, she’d only known them for a year and a half and she had gotten quite close to them. She thought they wouldn’t feel the same way considering the amount of time they’ve known her but also due to the the amount of grief she had given Clarke.

Clarke heard the slight crack in Lexa’s voice as she heard her say the words. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and buried her head on the girl’s chest. “We’re your family too, Lex.” She said, squeezing her tightly.

“Well, technically, once Octavia and Lincoln marry, you’ll be like Bellamy’s sister.” Raven said, half smiling. “But hey, I consider you family too. You’re like my cousin, you know, not too close but close enough? One who likes to make out a lot with my best friend, which is weird because that’s like you’re kissing my sister, which is like way weird, and then you two will get married and that’s just– “

“Raven, shut up.” Clarke said laughing, head still pressed against Lexa’s chest. “You’re ranting. I will never understand how your brain works. How the hell do you come up with this shit?” She lifted her head to face her girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

“I’m just sayin’ – “ Raven continued. Lexa laughed and sipped from her beer.

“I get it, Rae. We’re family.” Lexa finished.

They sat at their usual booth still celebrating the engagement. “Oh, before I forget, we’re going to the beach this weekend, and you two are coming with us!” Raven said, pointing at the couple sitting in front of her.

“No, definitely not. I have way too much work to do.” Lexa protested, throwing an arm over Clarke’s shoulder.

“What!? Come on, Lex. You have to come. That will be our engagement party.” Lincoln said, smiling big at his little sister.

“I thought this was your engagement party.” She said curiously. “No, you’re just trying to get me to go. Not happening.” Lincoln shrugged.

“Is that the best you can do, Linc? Really?” Raven folded her arms across her chest annoyed.

“Hey, I never could convince my little sister to do something she didn’t want to do.” He said throwing hid hand up in defense.

“Well, I’m going.” Clarke said as she kissed Lexa’s arm. The brunette quickly turned to her, a little surprised.

“You are? But you’re my publicist. I need you. Where I am, you are.” Clarke laughed.

“Nice try babe, but no. Where I am, my cellphone is, and where my cellphone is, my notifications are, which means, I can go, and you can’t stop me.”

Raven stared at the blonde with a proud grin on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing. Lexa pouted. She didn’t want to spend a weekend without Clarke. She didn’t want to be away from her at all. So much so that she kept asking the blonde to stay over every night for the past 2 months, not that Clarke was complaining.

“What if I want you to be with me?” she asked the blonde nuzzling her nose on Clarke’s neck.

“In that case, you can come to the beach with us.” She replied caressing the girl’s cheek. The brunette lifted her head up and looked at her girlfriend straight in the eyes.

“Are you…? Oh you sneaky little – “ Clarke kissed the brunette full on the lips before she could finish the sentence. Lexa couldn’t help it. It was either stay home alone, or tag along with her friends and spend some much needed time with Clarke.

Sure Lexa spent most nights with Clarke, but it didn’t seem long enough. When she got home from the office it was pretty late and the blonde was already asleep. Clarke always tried to wait for her but her tiredness always beat her will. Lexa would slip into bed and cuddle her. Even in her sleep the blonde would turn around and press her head on her girlfriend’s chest. By the time morning came, Lexa was already gone to work. Sometimes Clarke missed Lexa so much that she would go to the office and spent the night with her there, even if she was working.

_It was past 6pm when Clarke peeked her head into Lexa’s office. The brunette motioned for her to come in as she continued her heated discussion on the phone. ”Well, find a way to fix it! I’m not missing a deadline because you don’t have a fucking clue about what to do! Figure it out!” she slammed the phone and let out an exasperated sight. “_

_Aww, babe.” Clarke said wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck and in turn, Lexa wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist._

_Their foreheads pressed against each other’s and Clarke grazed the back of Lexa’s neck with her fingers trying to get her to relax. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Lexa buried her head in Clarke’s neck and nodded. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Lexa’s cellphone rang._

_“I swear, I’m going to kill somebody.” She said as she reached for her phone. “Lexa Woods.” She said and Clarke kissed her cheek, then made her way into the bedroom within the office._

_Lexa spent about 4 hours between phone calls and paperwork. Clarke emerged into the office in a tight tank top and pjs. “Lexa, baby. Come to bed.” She said pulling the girl away from the desk. “You can pick it up tomorrow.” She said as she pulled her further into the hall toward the bedroom._

_Once in the bedroom, Clarke saw how tired her girlfriend was and began to take off her dress shirt. She disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a set of pjs for her the brunette. “Put these on, babe.” She said giving her an open mouth kiss on her lips. Lexa removed her slacks and folded them neatly placing them on the couch. She pulled on her pjs and slipped into bed next to Clarke._

_“Come here, baby.” Clarke said pulling her closer to her. Lexa rested her head in Clarke’s chest wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde. Clarke kissed the crown of her head and she began to graze the brunette’s neck._

It wasn’t enough though. They have yet to spend an entire day together. Even the week away was spent full of work and interruptions. Most of them happened during their most intimate moments.

“Come on babe. I’ll make it worth your while.” Clarke said kissing the girl’s neck. “Pretty please, with me on top?” she continued as she kissed her jawline. Lexa finally gave in.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go. You’re lucky I love you this much.” Lexa said and kissed the blonde.

“Yes!” Raven fist pumped excitedly. Lincoln smiled and pulled out his phone. He snapped a picture of the two girls kissing.

“Did you just take a picture?” Lexa asked her big brother.

“That’s a bit creepy, Linc.” Raven said smirking at her business partner.

“Yes, I did take a picture.” He replied to his sister. “And no, it’s not creepy. I want to remember this moment forever.” He said, smirking at Raven and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Today is the day I witnessed my little sister, Lexa Woods be whipped as fuck.” Lexa crossed her arms across her chest in protests.

“I am not, whipped.” She said.

“Way to go Griff. I’ve taught you well, although, you can do with a lot less kissing. You guys are gross.” She said with a full smile on her face.

“Raven, please. You love it when they kiss. Your Instagram is full of Clexa kisses. You’re their biggest ship – “ Octavia chimed in laughing.

“Shhh! I can’t have you out me like that in front of them O! How disrespectful of you!” Raven cut her off by covering her mouth with her hand.

“Sometimes I wonder if you wanna date them and not me.” Bellamy said as he laughed at the theatrics of his girlfriend.

“Aww baby, of course not. But look at them! Just look at them!” she said in a high pitched voice as she pointed at the two girls teasing each other completely unaware of the exchange between their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit OhCommanderMyCommander for SocMed Pics ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! A little smut.. More Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yes, I know You want drama...  
> But I want them to have some fluff so this chapter  
> is a whole lot of that, so will be the next one... ;)

Clarke waited for Lexa to come home from work. She had some interview requests following the new product launch. But of course Lexa was working late again. Lexa walked through the door and found Clarke sitting on her living room couch. “Clarke, I am so sorry.”

“Lexa, it’s okay.” Clarke stood up making her way to her girlfriend. “The meeting ran late. Paperwork piled up and I needed to review them before signing off – “ the brunette continued.

“Babe, it’s okay,” the blonde repeated as she noticed her girlfriend’s tired eyes, and with reason, It was almost 3 in the morning.  “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Clarke said pulling the girl along with her to the bedroom.

Clarke helped Lexa strip her clothes off and slipped between the sheets of her bed.

“I’ll come by tomorrow and we will talk about those interviews I texted you about, okay?” Clarke kissed the brunette on the forehead and made her way out the door but Lexa grabbed her hand tightly.

“It’s late. Stay?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded and stripped to her underwear. She picked a t-shirt from one of the drawers and put it on, then removed her bra. She slipped into bed next to the brunette waiting for her. The blonde laid on her side. Lexa moved closer and kissed her full on the lips. She loved the way Lexa’s lips felt on hers.

“I want to go down on you, Clarke,” Lexa spoke between kisses and Clarke laughed. “

No, you don’t. You need sleep. You’ve been working crazy hours and you need rest.”

“But, Clarke – “ she kissed and sucked on the blonde’s neck, and her hand wondered off to cup Clarke’s breast.

“Lexa. Don’t.” Lexa kept kissing her. It was obvious she was tired, but she wasn’t budging either. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at how hard the brunette was trying to get her way.

“Lexa,” she spoke with a small laugh. Lexa kissed the blonde’s lips and groaned when she pulled away.

“Can I at least suck on your nipples?” Clarke laughed again. Whenever Lexa was tired she acted like she was drunk. The lack of sleep and the long working hours took a toll on the girl, reducing her to nothing more than a raging mess.

“Sure, Lex. You can suck on my nipples,” the blonde said, rolling her eyes. Without missing a beat, Lexa pulled Clarke’s shirt over her breast and lowered herself so her mouth was aligned with the blonde’s nipple. She took the nipple into her mouth and sucked. Clarke gasped as she felt Lexa’s mouth engulf her harden little nub. She trailed her fingers down to the back of Lexa’s head tangling them in her hair. She kissed the top of the brunette’s head and moaned as she felt Lexa’s tongue and teeth graze her nipple.

Clarke placed both hands on either side of Lexa’s face and gently tugged until the brunette lifted her head up and the blonde pulled her for a deep kiss. “Alright, now, time to sleep,” the blonde said kissing her again and sucking on the brunette’s bottom.

“But, Clarke – “

“No buts, Lexa. Sweetheart, you’re tired.” Lexa realized in that moment how different Clarke and Costia were. Clarke was patient and understanding. If she was with Costia, she’d be complaining about how Lexa was neglecting her. Costia knew how hard Lexa worked, but of course she didn’t care. Lexa was determined not to allow herself to neglect Clarke the way she had her ex. But of course, the blonde was different. Clarke was Clarke. She was special. She made her feel things Costia never once did, and she was going to make damn sure that Clarke was taken care of in all ways possible, especially in bed.

Lexa was fighting to stay awake and Clarke found it quite adorable.

“Lexa, stop fighting your sleep. There will be plenty of time for you to make me come. I promise. I’m not going anywhere,” she spoke softly and Lexa nodded.

“Can I keep my hand here?” the brunette asked squeezing Clarke’s breast. Clarke laughed and nodded.

“Sure babe. You can keep your hand there.” Lexa settled her head on the blonde’s chest and slowly drifted off. Clarke laughed one more time as she kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head. “You’ll be the death of me, Woods.” She said as she squeezed the brunette tighter against her.

  *******

Being woken up by Lexa Woods was amazing, at least for Clarke. She felt her girlfriend kiss and suck on her neck. "Clarke, wake up,” she whispered in the blonde’s ear as she squeezed her breast. Clarke hummed in response. “Clarke, come on baby, wake up,” she whispered again, this time she lowered herself enough to level the blonde’s nipple with her mouth. She grazed it with her tongue and opened her mouth taking as much of Clarke’s breast in as she could. Clarke moaned and dug her fingers in Lexa’s hair. Lexa sucked and nipped at the nipple then lifted her head and green locked with blue. “Good morning.”

“Oh it’s definitely a good morning,” the blonde answered, still half asleep.

“I made breakfast,” Lexa said as she kissed her girlfriend’s rib cage.

“Oh yeah?” Clarke started breathing heavily. She was getting worked up and Lexa knew it.

“There are two things on the menu today,” Lexa said placing an open mouth kiss just above her girlfriend’s navel. “

Oh god! – yeah? What are those two things?” Clarke’s head began to spin and her breath grew heavier with every kiss from the girl above her.

“Well, there's bacon and eggs,” she answered kissing the girl’s lower abdomen, just above the elastic of her underwear. She could smell her girlfriend’s arousal and smiled when she saw her underwear soaked.

“Wha – What is the other one?” Clarke asked trying to clear her head as she felt Lexa’s hot breath just over her sex. She failed miserably.

“Well, you of course,” Lexa answered pulling the girl’s underwear just enough for her to snake her tongue inside her girlfriend’s slit.

“Oh god!” Clarke arched her back thrusting into Lexa’s face. Lexa’s phone went off and the brunette groaned. “Don’t you dare leave me like this, Lex,” the blonde spoke through her heavy breathing. Lexa smiled,

“I wouldn’t dream of it, baby.” Lexa pulled her girlfriend’s underwear off and spread her legs open. “Damn, Clarke. You’re so wet baby.” Lexa’s phone went off one more time but Lexa ignored it.

“Shit. Lexa, please.” It didn’t take long before the brunette slid her tongue inside Clarke causing the girl to let out a loud moan. Lexa skillfully moved her tongue around Clarke's clit sucking and licking. Her hands wrapped around the blonde’s legs as she held her in place and used her position to hold the girl’s folds open.

“Oh fuck!” Clarke lifted herself up on her elbows to watch her girlfriend suck and lick her. Green eyes met blue. “Fuck. Lexa, you’re so fucking beautiful,” the blonde said and she threw her head back as she felt her orgasm wash over her. The blonde kept thrusting as she gripped a handful of Lexa’s hair and she was pushed over the edge.

Clarke’s entire body trembled as she pulled Lexa up to her lips. She claimed the brunette’s lips hungrily tasting herself in them. Lexa wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist holding her tight against her feeling the girl’s body still trembling beneath her. “I have to say, you definitely taste better than bacon and eggs.” Clarke laughed as she tried to steady her breathing. She was sure she was in heaven. This was heaven. Lexa was her heaven.

This time Clarke’s cellphone rang, tearing the girls from their bliss. “And it’s back to reality,” Clarke spoke, slightly aggravated and grabbed her phone.

“No. No phone calls today, Clarke.” Lexa grabbed her phone and threw it to the other side of the room.

“Lexa, I could be important.”

“What could be more important than spending some much needed time with me, huh?” Lexa whispered.

“Wait, does that mean – “ Lexa nodded.

“I’m taking the day off and so are you.” Clarke cracked a smile and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck pulling her for a kiss.

*******

Clarke sat at the kitchen table anxiously waiting for her pancakes. When Lexa place them in front of her she squealed like a little girl. Lexa laughed at how adorable her girlfriend looked. “I have to take a picture,” the blonde said, grabbing her phone.

“They do look pretty good, don’t they?” the brunette responded with a full grin on her face.

“What? I meant you, silly,” the blonde said snapping a picture of the girl in front of her.

Clarke took a snap of the pancakes in front of her and placed the phone on the table. Lexa laughed at the way her girlfriend ate her pancakes. “Easy there babe, no one is taking them away.” The blonde looked up at the brunette and swallowed hard.

“Mmm. But they are so good, babe,” the blonde said with her mouth half full.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Lexa said smiling.

“Yes, mom,” Clarke spoke after she swallowed the last of the food in her mouth. Lexa laughed.

“What else are we doing today?” Clarke asked.

“Whatever you want,” Lexa said drinking from her cup.

“In that case, can we go back to bed?” Lexa smiled and nodded. The brunette placed the dirty plate on the sink and picked the blonde up in her arms with ease. Clarke wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s waist and her arms around her neck.

 Lexa placed the blonde on top of the bed and climbed on top of her. She slid her thigh between Clarke’s thighs and kissed her full on the lips. There was nowhere else they wanted to be, but here wrapped around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vsit OhCommanderMyCommander on Tumblr for SocMed pics ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst... Uh Oh...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Ya'll wanted angst. Now suck it up.

It had been about a month since Lexa had spent some quality time with Clarke. The weekend at the beach had been blissfully perfect. Come Monday morning it was back to work for both girls.  
  
They were stressed out and tensions ran high. Lexa had been on the edge ever since Finn came into the picture. He was the new bartender at Polaris and he had made it a point to flirt with Clarke as much as he could. Clarke didn't think much of it. She liked Finn, he was funny. But she was definitely not interested in a romantic way.

  
  
Lexa walked in to Polaris and sure enough, there he was flirting with Clarke and the blonde was laughing. Lexa clenched her jaw and swallowed hard. She'd had a long day. She was looking forward to finally spend some time with her girlfriend. She was exhausted and she definitely didn't want to argue with Clarke. She hated Finn. He could make her girlfriend laugh and she couldn't even spend 30 minutes with her uninterrupted.

She decided that the same technology for engineering could be used for medicine too. Along with a 3D scanner, her hologram would make it easier for doctors to see what they were working with before they operate. The project has just started and it required her full attention. This was most definitely her most important project yet.  
  
The only time they seemed to be able to spend some time was during their weekly gatherings. The group had promised that once a week on a Friday, they would all get together at Polaris no matter what. It was usually a couple of hours and then it was back to work for Lexa. When they met Finn, things change for the couple. Clarke took a liking in him. He was adorable, she'd said. Without knowing, Clarke and Finn would flirt back and forth and Lexa hated it. Finn seemed to always keep Clarke interested in whatever he said, because he liked the same things she did. Especially music.  
  
They talked about how indie bands were so much better and genuine than the most popular bands. They talked about the meaning behind certain song lyrics. Clarke spent most of the time at the bar talking to Finn. Every Time Lexa was ready to confront her either she got a phone call which was more times than she could count, or one of their friends would pull her to the dance floor.  
  
Lexa turned on her heels and was out of the bar. She felt as though she had been punched in the gut. The realization that she didn't spent enough time with Clarke hurt her. That and the fact that Clarke seemed to be more interested in what Finn had to say than her, bothered her to no end. Lexa felt a set of arms wrap around her waist and she instantly pulled away. Clarke flinched backwards at the sudden reaction of the girl in front of her.

"What is it babe?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing. You should go back inside." Lexa motioned to the door and she turned to walk away from Clarke.

"Where are you going? You're not coming in?" Clarke was worried for Lexa. She'd been working quite a lot these past weeks, but the brunette was good at hiding her emotions and today wasn't an exception. Clarke couldn't quite guess what was really going on with Lexa.  
  
"I don't particularly feel like I should be made fun of right in front of my face today, Clarke." The brunette responded walking toward her car.

Clarke felt her heart stop at the word coming from her girlfriend. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Clarke grabbed Lexa by the arm and spun her around so she could face her.

"You and Finn, I get it Clarke, you like him. But I think I'm better off not knowing. Don't you think? At least Costia was much better at hiding it than you are." Clarke took a step back as she felt Lexa's words slap her in the face.  
  
"You should head back in side. It's cold, and that little outfit you're wearing doesn't cover you much." Lexa was annoyed and upset. She hated the way Finn looked at her girlfriend, especially with what she was wearing tonight. Clarke couldn't believe the words coming out of the brunette's mouth.

"Lexa, what the fuck?"

Lexa was done. Her jealousy and anger had her in the verge of tears. "Go have fun, Clarke -" Lexa's phone rang and her anger seemed to rise. She clenched her jaw and answered. "Lexa Woods." The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll be right there." She responded. She pressed on the car key unlocking the doors. She placed her phone back in her pocket. "I have to go." Clarke stood there frozen. She hasn't seen her girlfriend as much as she'd like to in about a month, and now she's picking a fight with her.  
  
Clarke ran up to the driver's side of Lexa's car grabbing the girl by the arm spinning her to face her again. "You're not going anywhere. Why are you acting like this, Lex?"

The brunette felt her face grow hot and her heart began to race. "Clarke, I don't think I can handle being cheated on again. If you like the guy, just say so. I will leave you alone." Lexa's voice cracked when she spoke the words and Clarke fell silent. "You want him, don't you?" Clarke was completely shocked by the question. Of course she didn't want Finn. "Clarke, I can't do this right now. I have to go. Just tell Raven I’m sorry. As much as I like spending time with her every Friday for the past month, she isn’t my girlfriend. Send me a break up text whenever you’re done with Finn. It’ll hurt less."

Raven had made it a point to keep Lexa company whenever Clarke’s attention was all in Finn. He would make some interesting arguments about anything and Clarke always had to debate it, whatever it was. She didn’t even realize her attention was on Finn at all. By the time she’d return to their booth, Lexa was gone, and found a very pissed off Raven instead.

Clarke took a few steps back giving Lexa room to open the door of her car and get in. The brunette turned on the corvette and slammed on the accelerator. Clarke was furious. How can Lexa accuse her of cheating on her? She stormed back into the bar to get her bag and go home.  
  
"Where is your girlfriend, Griff?" Raven called out from the bar. She wanted to make sure Finn knew her best friend was taken. Clarke didn't answer the brunette. She tapped on the bar and Finn was in front of her in record time.

"Um. No. Not today buddy." Raven said gesturing him to go away. Raven knew something was wrong the moment she saw Clarke walk in without Lexa.  
  
"She thinks I'm cheating on her." The blonde blurted out.

"I can see why," Raven shot back, glaring at Finn.

"What the fuck does that mean? She's been working a lot!"

Raven folded her arms around her chest. "She's been here, Clarke. I've seen how much it kills her to see you with him." She gestured to the new bar tender. "I can't blame the girl for looking after her own heart. You might look at it as harmless conversation, and believe it or not, you're a natural flirt, princess."  
  
"Are you saying -" Clarke swallowed hard.

"I'm saying, while you were sitting here talking to Finn, she was sitting right there," the brunette pointed at the booth they always sat it. "When it became too much, she simply left. She didn't say anything because she loves you Clarke, and she wouldn't make a scene and embarrass you like that."

Clarke couldn't believe she had neglected Lexa this much.

"She's busy, I get it. But she managed to make time for you, however little her work allowed her." Raven finished her lecture and leaned back on the counter.  
  
Raven stared at the blonde, who was paralyzed in shock as it dawned on her the reason why Lexa had acted the way she did.

"Don't make me slap you, Clarke." The brunette said lifting an eyebrow. "Go fix it!"

Clarke snapped out of it and ran out of the bar. She wanted to wrap her arms around Lexa. She wanted to hold her in her arms forever. She was going to make sure she Lexa knew she was the only one for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Clarke fix it tho??


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa/Clarke/Costia  
> Finally... some communication?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how I feel about this Chapter yo!  
> Ya'll can hate me all you want!

Costia barged in to Lexa's office with Monroe hot on her heels. "You can't go in there like that. She's busy!" Monroe called out. Lexa was on a phone call and her eyes widened at the sight of her ex.

"Listen, can I call you back? Thank you," Lexa said and hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry, I couldn’t stop her," Monroe said. She always disliked Costia, mainly because she had been a total bitch to Lexa. She cared for Lexa quite a bit. Lexa gave her a job when she needed one the most. And the brunette had made it her business to look out for her in both business and personal. Monroe had also become really close to Clarke, and was over the moon when Clexa happened.  
  
"It's alright, Monroe," Lexa assured her. "Hold my calls will you?” She nodded and walked out of the office closing the door. Monroe decided to text Clarke, to keep an eye out for Lexa tonight. She knew Costia was trouble, and always managed to upset Lexa more times than she could count.  
  
"Can I help you?" Lexa asked the girl in front of her.

"Lexa, I made a huge mistake. I want you back."

Lexa laughed. "You're joking right?" Lexa's smile quickly dissipated into a frown when the girl didn't respond. "I'm sorry, let me get this right, you cheat on me, put me through hell, and now you want me back?" Lexa spoke bitterly.  
  
Of course Costia would chose to come back to her life now. She was in a good place, and she was in love with the most amazing girl. "Lexa, I hurt you, and I feel terrible about it, I really do!" She responded. "You walked out before you let me explain why I did what I did." The girl continued.

"Costia, you fucking cheated on me!" Lexa felt herself unable to breathe.

"Lexa, you were never home! You were always working! I felt alone and abandoned. I wanted to feel like I was important to someone."  
  
Lexa's breathing grew heavy. She held on to her desk for support. The words the girl was speaking hit her hard. She believed her when she said she abandoned her, she left her alone. Work came first, Costia came second.

"I'm - I'm-" Lexa couldn't speak. She felt her world collapsing. Is this what she did to Clarke? Maybe she abandoned her and now the blonde was looking for attention elsewhere too?

 

The moment Clarke received the text message from Monroe, her heart began to race. She knew that Costia had a way to always piss off Lexa one way or another. She also knew that Lexa couldn't have bounced back from her heartbreak this fast.  The blonde wanted to be there to calm her down and comfort her if she needed to.

  
Lexa felt her rib cage grow smaller squeezing her lungs, causing her to have trouble breathing. She thought of Clarke and how horrible she had been to her earlier in the day. She thought of how she must feel. Again, she chose work over her lover. Again, she neglected someone she loved because she couldn’t seem to stop working.

"I'm not perfect, Lexa. But I promise I will work hard to make this relationship work." Costia said, closing in the space between them. She took the brunette's hand in hers. She leaned in and tried to kiss her.  
  
Lexa took a few steps back and yanked her hand away from the girl, the door of the office swung open startling them both. Clarke didn’t know what to think about the scene in front of her, but kept herself calm. She had to at least try to talk to Lexa.

“Can we talk?” the blonde asked, eyes fixed on Lexa. The brunette nodded and walked toward her. She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and kissed her temple.

"I understand that you think you made a mistake. But honestly, Costia, I could care less about what you want or need. I have moved on and I think you should too."  The brunette said as she pressed Clarke tighter against her.

Costia looked between the two girls. She was ready to object but Clarke cut her off. "You know, you've got a lot of nerve coming here," the blonde stated.

The blonde removed Lexa's arms away from her and took a few steps toward Costia. She was irritated and most definitely jealous.

"Excuse me?" Costia replied.

"You hurt Lexa and now you expect her to just take you back?" Clarke's irritation slowly grew.

"You don't know her like I do. You don't know what she likes or doesn't"  Costia spat back. Clarke understood what Costia meant. She'd only been with Lexa for a few months, Costia had been with her for years. 

"I may not know her the way you do, but I certain know when I've fucked up." The blonde turned to face her girlfriend. Lexa held her gaze and smiled.

"Costia, I think you should leave. I don't want you back. I never will. You hurt me, but you also did me a favor. Clarke has been there for me and now I know what real love feels like." This situation was a little too much for her to handle emotionally. She wanted to deck Costia right there and then. It was taking everything she had not to do it so much so that she felt lightheaded and moved to sit on one of the couches.

Costia was aggravated and angry at the interruption. "I'm not giving up on you." she said as opening the door as Monroe was about to knock and heard the words of the girl as she passed her by on her way out.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." She said to the girl. "Clexa is a thing. And those two," she motioned to the girls inside the office. "Those two are going to be together forever. If you can't see that, then you're dumber than I thought you were." 

Costia was furious and she stormed out. Monroe turned to Lexa with a satisfied grin on her face. "Hey boss, I've got Ray on the line." Lexa shook her head.

"Forward my calls to my cell for the rest of the night, Monroe. It's late. You should get home." She said to the girl and she nodded. "Have Nyko drive you home." The girl nodded and was out the door.

Once the door closed, Lexa pulled her cellphone out and turned it off. She walked over to Clarke and kneeled before her. She placed her hands on either side of the blonde's thighs. "Clarke?" She desperately craved the girl's blue eyes on hers. As if the blonde sensed it, her blue eyes locked into green.

"Clarke, I am so sorry. I acted like a child earlier today. I shouldn't have said those things to you." Lexa rubbed Clarke's thighs with her hands. Clarke placed her hands over the brunette's and squeezed.

"Lexa, I need you to know something." Lexa felt her heart race. She dropped her eyes to the floor waiting for whatever Clarke was going to say. She squeezed the hands above hers with her thumbs. She was expecting something harsh come from the blonde, and rightfully so. She deserved it for being such an ass to her.

"Babe, I would never in a million years cheat on you. I love you too much to hurt you that way. I'm sorry that I spent so much of my time talking to Finn. I didn't mean for it to get so flirty. I didn't know it bothered you so much." She slipped her hands to cup the brunette's jaw, lightly lifting her face to look at her.

 "Lexa, I love you. I missed our talks. I missed how you geeked out over documentaries. And I missed our debates late at night. He reminded me of that. He reminded me of that aspect of our relationship. I was sucked into the conversation and I'd think about us."  She said softly.

Lexa swallowed hard. There was so much love radiating from Clarke. She could feel it draping all over her. "I'm a mess, Clarke, and I'm working too much. I was irritated and angry and jealous. I hated that he spent time with you more than I did. I'm so sorry. God, Clarke, you didn't deserve that. I was an ass -" Clarke pulled Lexa in and kissed her. 

Lexa pulled away and sat next to the blonde. She took Clarke's hand in hers bringing it up to her lips and kissed it.

"I hate that you work too much, Lex. I do. But I also get that this project is very important to you." Lexa tucked a strand of blonde hair behind the girl's ear and smiled.

"It's not nearly as important as you are. Before Costia came in I was thinking," she said. "I think I will be taking every weekend off from now on. You're important to me, babe. And I'm going to show you just how much."

"Lex, you don't have to do that." The blonde said resting her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"I know. I want to. Being cheated on messed with my head, I know I should have talked to you about Finn. I don't know what came over me. I'm so, so, so fucking sorry. I will never do that to you again. I promise." Lexa squeezed Clarke tightly against her. 

 "Just, can we promise each other to talk about whatever bothers us because this hurts, babe. It hurts a lot." The blonde said as tears ran down her face.

"I promise." Lexa responded. "I should probably tell you though, Costia tried to kiss me today." Clarke quickly pulled her head from Lexa's chest.

"Do I need to cut this bitch?" The blonde asked lifting an eyebrow and Lexa couldn't help but laugh. 

“There will be no cutting anyone.” The brunette answered as she got up from the couch and pulled her girlfriend along with her. "Come on. I want to cuddle." She said.

 "And we can't cuddle on the couch?" The blonde asked. Lexa lifted an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. Clarke realized what Lexa meant and smiled.

Clarke was ready to sprint to the bedroom ahead of her girlfriend but Lexa grabbed her arms and pulled her tight against her. She kissed the blonde full on the lips then pressed her head against Clarke's. "I love you too, Clarke. I love you so fucking much, babe."  Clarke kissed Lexa full on the lips and then pulled her into the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day at the park...  
> Lexa geeks out over 3D printing?

Clarke woke up on her stomach and naked half atop of Lexa and smiled. She placed an open mouth kiss on the girl’s shoulder and watched her sleep. Lexa stirred and her eyes slowly opened. A huge smile spread across the brunette’s face and kissed the blonde’s forehead as she squeezed her waist tightly.

“When I was a kid, my dad cheated on my mom. He left us and mom was a mess.” The blonde said, tracing circles on the brunette’s chest.

“Clarke – “ Lexa wanted to tell her that it was okay. She didn’t have to talk about it if she didn’t want to.

“No, you need to know why I wouldn’t do that to you.” Clarke said, kissing her shoulder.

Clarke told Lexa about how her mother had gone through so much due to her father’s infidelity. She told her about her uncle Kane and how he stepped up after her father left them for the other woman. She talked about how hard it must have been for her uncle. He helped her mother through the split with her dad. They became close and started to date. Then when her dad decided he wanted her mother back, she took him back without a thought, because she thought it would be better for Clarke to have her parents together.  
  
She told the brunette about how she never forgave her dad for breaking her mother's heart. And she never forgave him for breaking her Uncle Kane's heart. Kane never let it show when he was around her though. He was always there for her. She became closer to him than her own father, and quite honestly, she preferred it that way.

Lexa swallowed hard and kissed her forehead. She now had a better understanding of why Clarke had such a dislike for Costia, and why she was always there for her. She told her about her telling her parents she liked girls the same way she liked guys and her dad wasn’t too happy about it.

“Mom wants to meet you.” Clarke lifted her head slightly. Lexa smiled slightly and began to rub on Clarke’s side. Clarke had been talking to her mom about her.

“Let me know when and I’m there,” the brunette replied.

A knock on the door startled the couple. “Hey boss, sorry to have to do this but, I’ve got Ray on the line and he’s quite angry. He says he’s been calling your cell but it goes to voice mail.” Monroe’s voice came from outside the room.

Lexa laughed. She had forgotten to turn on her cell last night. “Tell him, I said, it’s Saturday. I’m taking the weekend off, he should too.” She yelled out as she squeezed the blonde’s waist.

“You got it boss.” Monroe called out.

“Hey, Zoe, you should take the day off too.” The brunette said, before kissing Clarke’s cheek.

They heard the office door shut close and Lexa got out of the bed. Clarke groaned in objection, causing Lexa to laugh. “Shower?” Lexa asked. Clarke quickly got out of the bed and sprinted to the shower. Lexa laughed and raced after her closing the door behind her.

 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist pressing her front to the blonde back as the water drenched their bodies. She kissed her shoulder pressing her hard against her body. “I love you.” She whispered with her lips still pressed against the girl’s shoulder. Clarke turned around and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck. She kissed her lips sucking on the bottom. Lexa pressed Clarke against the shower wall and deepened the kiss.

“What do you wanna do today?” the brunette asked kissing Clarke’s neck.

“We could go… home and spend it in bed?” Clarke asked already losing herself in Lexa’s kisses. Lexa laughed at the way the blonde spoke.

“Is that all you think about, Clarke?” the brunette asked. “I was thinking after breakfast we can spend the day out.” She kissed the blonde’s chest and then took a nipple into her mouth and sucked. She kissed her way down to her navel. “After that we can do dinner?”

Lexa hit her knees on the bathroom floor and kissed Clarke’s sex. The blonde threw her head back and let out a moan. “You keep doing that, and we can do whatever you want, baby.”

 

After breakfast, they decided to go for a walk in the park. The entire day flew by. After dinner Lexa suggested to go home and end the day watching Netflix. Clarke didn’t complain, she was happy to have spent the entire day with her girlfriend, and to end the day with her would be perfect.

They changed into their pjs and made themselves comfortable on the couch. Lexa turned the 82 inch smart tv and set it on Netflix. “What do you want to watch?” the brunette asked.

“I don’t know, you pick,” Clarke answered. She didn’t care what they watched as long as they were watching together. Lexa leaned in and kissed the blonde’s lips. She placed play on a random movie as she kept her eyes closed kissing Clarke.

The film started playing and Lexa pulled away from Clarke making the girl groan in protest. “Oh my god! 3D printing! I have to watch this!” Lexa grinned and turned her attention to the tv. Clarke smiles widely as she watched her girlfriend’s eyes grow wide in excitement.

“You know SLS and FDM are the most common tech that use melting or softening material to produce the layers in 3D printing.” Lexa said pointing her finger to the tv. Clarke furrowed her brow slightly in confusion. Lexa’s eyes were focused on the documentary as the guy on the screen kept talking about how he went about building a company that specialized in 3D printers. The blonde smiled widely watching her girlfriend.

“What’s SLS and FDM?” she asked and Lexa turned to face her and smiled widely. “

SLS is Selective laser sintering, it’s a technique that uses –“ the brunette stopped herself before she continued with the technical definition.  “Are you sure you want to know?” she asked. Clarke smiled and nodded and Lexa’s eyes lit up. “Okay, well it uses a laser to fuse small particles of material like plastic, or metal into a mass that has a desired 3D shape. It’s amazing, the laser fuses the material by scanning cross-sections created from the digital description of the item previously scanned.”

“And FDM?” Clarke asked. Lexa smiled. Her girlfriend genuinely seemed interested in what she had to say, and it made her warm and fuzzy inside. She smiled again sliding closer to the blonde.

“FDM is Fused deposition modeling. It’s what I like to use for out prototypes. It works by laying down material in layers. The model is produced by forcing out small strings of material to form layers and then it hardens seconds after its out.” Clarke loved the way her girlfriend got all technical.

The blonde straddled her girlfriend and kissed her full on the lips. “That’s really sexy babe.” She said, pulling away slightly. “I have no clue what that means but it’s really fucking sexy.” She kissed and sucked on the brunette’s neck. Lexa slid her hands under Clarke’s shirt caressing the girl’s back.

“Maybe I’ll show you sometime.” Lexa unclasped Clarke’s bra and moved her lips to the blonde’s neck. Clarke moaned and Lexa smiled.

“Show me what?” Clarke asked, as she tangled her fingers in Lexa’s hair.

“How I work, all the tech stuff I mean, since you seem to think it’s sexy and all.” The brunette replied. Lexa cupped Clarke’s breast and then graced her nipple with her thumb. The blonde’s moan was muffled by Lexa’s lips pressed on hers.

“Baby, the documentary – “ the blonde said breathless.

“What about the documentary?” Lexa replied, lifting Clarke and laying her on her back on the couch. She kissed and sucked on the blonde’s neck pulling away just enough to remove her shirt.

Lexa lost interest in the documentary. She had her full attention on Clarke. She kissed her way down the blonde’s body and settled between her legs unzipping the girl’s pants and kissed the exposed skin. “Oh fuck, Lex. Babe…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff... Cuteness...  
> Clexa spend time at Lexa's work.

5 Months Later

 Clarke scrolled through her tweeter feed while she waited for Lexa to finish her meeting. She smiled at the crazy antics of her friends. Lexa walked in to the office and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend sitting on her chair waiting for her.

She watched as the smile on the blonde change to frown as she stared at her phone. "What's wrong baby?" Lexa said as she made her way into the office. "Clarke?"

The blonde debated on whether she should show her girlfriend what she was tagged in. She remembered the conversation they had a week ago about being honest and talk about what bothered them.

Clarke handed the phone to her girlfriend and watched as she scrolled through the tags. Lexa grew furious. Someone on Twitter had sent various messages to Clarke about how Lexa was going to dump her for Costia. How Clarke wasn't right for Lexa, and how Lexa was crazy for not dumping her already.

Clarke watched her girlfriend grow angry and she got up from the chair and wrapped her arms around her waist. "It's okay baby," she said pressing her head against the brunette's chest.

"It's not okay. I'll be damned if I let anyone disrespect you like that." Clarke smiled at the words coming from her girlfriend and the brunette pulled her own phone and started typing.  Lexa wasn't much for replying to hate on Twitter, but they were messing with her girlfriend and she was not okay with it.

Lexa put her phone back in her back pocket and wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her tight, kissing her forehead. "How was the meeting?" Clarke asked trying to change the subject.

"It was eventful. The design is -" a knock on the door kept Lexa from continuing her sentence.

"Sorry, boss. Ray says they need you back in. Something about the plans for the design? He got all technical on me." She said.

Lexa sighed, squeezing Clarke against her. "Tell him he can figure it out. I have a date with my girlfriend." Clarke pulled from Lexa's chest and smiled.

"She'll be right in." Clarke said to Monroe and kissed the brunette’s lips. "This is important babe. You can help save lives with this project."

 Lexa smiled at her girlfriend and nodded. "I'll go if you come with me," she said entwining their fingers together. Clarke nodded and Lexa pulled her gently by the hand out the door.

 

Clarke smiled as she watched Lexa and Ray go over the blueprints for the prototype of the new medical gadget. She loved the way Lexa's face made gestures as she focused on the task at hand. "I want the motherboard placed here," Lexa said pointing at a section on the blue print. "That way we have more room in this side for the processor here,” she said pointing on the opposite side of the paper. She placed her hands on either side of her hips staring at the prints in front of her. "I don't want it to be too big. It has to be easily transported." She continued.

"Lexa, that means we have to take a lot of stuff out-" Ray said studying the prints as well. He didn't finish his sentence when he saw Lexa shake her head. "It's way too big, Ray," the brunette stated.

"How do you know that, Lex?" Clarke called out with a smirk on her face causing Ray to blush.

"Really, Clarke?" The brunette made her way around the table to her girlfriend and pulled her by the waist pressing her hard against her. "You're gonna pay for that one." The brunette whispered in Clarke's ear causing the girl's mouth to go dry. “Plus, Ray’s the gayest man I’ve ever met.” The brunette said seductively, and kissed her cheek. Clarke swallowed hard.

The door swung open and a delivery guy came in with their take out order. "My saving grace!" Clarke called out, pulling herself off Lexa's grip and getting her wallet to pay the guy. "Thanks. Keep the change." She said winking at the guy.

"So you're gonna flirt with the delivery guy now too?" Lexa said crossing her arms around her chest. "Seriously, Clarke."

The blonde didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. She began to panic trying to find the right word to say. Her face went pale as she searched for words. Damn it they had this conversation last week! Lexa's face was angry. Her lips pulled into a pout and the blonde hated it. 

Before she could say anything, Lexa started laughing so hard, her laughter filled the entire room. "Aww babe!" Lexa said through her laughter. "You should see your face! You're so cute!" Lexa moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I told you, you were going to pay for your little comment." Lexa said with a chuckle.

Clarke felt herself breathe again. Of course her girlfriend was joking. She leaned her head against the brunette's chest and slipped her hand under her shirt. She rubbed small circles against the soft skin and then pinched hard at Lexa's side. "Ow! What the fuck, Clarke." Lexa jumped backward when she felt the sharp pain coming from just above her hip.

Clarke laughed as she watched Lexa lift her shirt and profusely rub at the pinched area. Ray just laughed as he looked at his boss trying to soothe the pain with her fingers. "What's so funny?" She asked him. "You shouldn't tease the girl like that boss." He said slightly chuckling. 

"You forget that I can make your work a nightmare." Lexa threatened Ray with a slight smile on her face, still rubbing at her side. Ray and Lexa had been friends for a while. She met him at the very first convention she attended. They hit it off right away. They exchanged numbers and when Lexa started to work on her company, he was the first one she called.

Lexa walked over to take her place back behind the table. Her face grew serious and she grabbed a marker and started writing something on it. Clarke pulled her phone and snapped a photo of her and Ray working. Lexa heard the shutter of her girlfriend phone go off and she looked up. "You okay there, babe? 

"I'm fine. I love watching you work." The blonde answered as she walked over to stand next to her girlfriend. She placed a hand on the small of Lexa’s back and leaned in to whisper in Lexa's ear, "it's kind of a turn on." Clarke placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled when she saw Lexa swallow hard.  

Clarke pulled the brunette by the hand, "Come on babe. Time to eat. You too Ray." She said pointing at the guy still studying the plans.

Ray was ready to protest, but Lexa shook his head as she sat at the table next to her girlfriend. “If I were you, I wouldn’t say what you’re about to say,” she said, as she sat next to the blonde. Ray’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “She won’t take no for an answer, trust me, I’ve tried. This one is very persistent,” the brunette added, kissing Clarke’s cheek. Ray nodded on understanding and moved to sit in front of the girls.

All three ate their meals discussing the prototype for the 3D hologram. Clarke asked questions when she didn’t understand. Lexa was too happy to explain to her what she meant. She liked the fact that Clarke took an interest in her work. It was something she truly appreciated.

Lexa’s phone had been going off more often than usual during the day. She saw the messages and rolled her eyes every time. This time was no different. Costia kept texting her and calling her. Clarke noticed the annoyed look on Lexa’s face as they ate. “What it is baby?” Clarke asked.

“Nothing. Tell you about it later?” the brunette replied and Clarke nodded. The consistency in which Costia kept messaging her or calling her was driving Lexa crazy. When was this girl going to take the hint?

 

Once at home Lexa’s home kept going off. “Okay why is that phone still going off?” Clarke asked. She was annoyed. The phone kept distracting them from the movie.

“Costia keeps messaging and calling me.” Lexa explained. “I’ve been meaning to change my phone number but I can’t seem to make the time.”

Clarke held out her hand asking for Lexa’s phone. The brunette handed it to her and watched the girl dial and put the phone to her ear.

“Listen, bitch. Quit calling and texting my girlfriend. She wants nothing to do with you. Stop being so damned pathetic and move on.” Clarke hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

“Well, shit babe. That’s kind of a turn on.” Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke sucking on her bottom lip. Clarke instantly straddled Lexa and ground against her. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and pressed her harder against her.

“You’re mine, Lexa Woods. Any bitch trying to steal you from me will have a world of hurt,” the blonde said as she breathed heavily. She reclaimed Lexa’s lips biting and licking.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama G ends up at the hospital... Lexa is there to comfort Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake's a ass, as I mentioned earlier... I didn't want him dead so I made him the bad guy.

It was 11pm and Clarke and Lexa settled on the couch. It had been a long day for both girls and they were ready to relax and watch a movie together. Clarke settled herself in between Lexa's legs. Neither girl bothered changing to their pjs yet. Clarke's phone went off and she reluctantly picked it up as it was an unknown number. "Clarke Griffin," she said standing up from the couch. 

Lexa turned her face from the tv to face her girlfriend and her smile faded the second her eyes landed on Clarke. Her face was pale as the girl clutched the phone. "Clarke? Baby what's wrong?" The brunette asked as she instantly dropped the remote and made her way to her girlfriend's side. "Clarke! Clarke!"

Clarke's entire body tensed as she heard the words from the woman on the other side of the phone line. She felt her lungs being crushed as couldn't breathe. She felt Lexa's soft hands slide on her side rubbing circles with her thumbs trying to get her attention. Clarke's body relaxed a little when she felt Lexa's arms and heard her voice. She sat back down on the couch as she felt she was going to pass out.

"Clarke, baby. What's wrong?" The blonde met green eyes filled with concern. "Babe, you're scaring me. What is it?" The brunette asked gently rubbing her arm. 

"My - Ah... My..." Clarke couldn't get the words out as much as she tried she couldn't speak. "My... My mom... She's..." Lexa dropped to her knees in front of her girlfriend and tangled their fingers together. 

"Take your time, baby. Breathe, okay? Breathe for me babe. In. Out," Lexa coached holding tightly to the blonde's hands. Clarke took a deep breath just like Lexa had instructed. 

"My mom, she's in the hospital." The blonde finally said. The moment the words left her mouth she sprinted to the bedroom to grab her keys and purse. Lexa followed right after her.

Clarke was heading out the door but Lexa caught her. "No. Clarke, I'm not letting you drive like this." She said taking the keys from the girl.

"Lexa, my mother is in the hospital!" The blonde yelled, her voice cracking and tears flooding down her face. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and pressed her hard against her body and kissed her forehead.

"I know that baby. I know. I'm not letting you drive like this though. I'll drive you, okay?" Lexa said holding her tightly. Clarke pressed her head against the girl's chest and nodded. "Come on." Lexa moved to wrap her arm around Clarke's shoulder and led her out the door. The blonde's head still rested on Lexa's shoulder as they walked out of the apartment.

The entire ride to the hospital was quiet. Lexa held Clarke's hand tightly as she drove. The corvette could go faster but Lexa was not going to risk Clarke's life, no matter how important the situation was. 

Once in the hospital Clarke ran to the information desk with Lexa hot on her heels. She followed the blonde into the elevator and wrapped her arms around her bringing her in for a hug. Clarke returned the embrace holding tightly to her lover's back. 

"I've got you, baby." Lexa spoke softly as she rubbed Clarke's back. When the elevator doors opened Clarke forced herself to pull away from the safety of her girlfriend's arms and stepped out of the elevator still holding on tightly to Lexa's hand.

The blonde spotted her father and her uncle talking to doctors. "Clarke!" Jake called out holding out for his arms open to embrace his daughter. Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and ran toward her father. The blonde ran right past Jake and into the arms of her uncle. Kane held his niece tightly rubbing her back. She pulled away to look at her uncle's eyes. 

"How is she doing?" She asked pulling away from her uncle. He shrugged indicating that they didn't know anything yet. She nodded in understanding. "What happened?"

Lexa had stayed back taking a seat in one of the chairs to give them some privacy, but close enough to keep an eye on her girlfriend. "Car accident-" A very bruised Jake started to explain and Clarke became furious.

"You did this!?" Clarke yelled punching Jake in the chest. Lexa was instantly on her feet and by Clarke's side. "If anything happens to her-" Clarke spat pointing her index finger at him. "I swear, Jake if anything happens to her-" the blonde couldn't finish her sentence. She felt like her lungs were giving out. She needed air. She tried to force her lungs to expand but it was too painful. Her mother was still in surgery and it terrified her. 

Lexa wrapped one arm around Clarke's waist and pulled her away from Jake. "Hey. Hey." She whispered. "Breathe baby. Breathe. I'm right here." She cupped Clarke's face lifting it up to meet her eyes. Blue eyes locked on green and Clarke felt herself breathe again. "There you go. Good. That's good, babe." Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and buried her face in the hollow of her neck. Lexa held her tightly whispering in her ear, "I've got you baby. I've got you."

Kane walked over to the two girls and placed a hand in Lexa's shoulder and gave her a nod wordlessly thanking her for being there for Clarke. “You must be Lexa,” Kane greeted. “I’m sorry to meet under these circumstances, but it’s really nice to finally meet you.” Lexa smiled and nodded slightly. Jake's eyes grew wide. He didn't know much about his daughter. But judging by the way the blonde clutched to the girl holding her and the way the brunette had calmed her down, he knew she was more than just a friend. 

Lexa slid her hands to cup either side of Clarke's face and locked her green eyes to blues again. She made circles with her thumbs on the blonde's jaw and pressed her forehead against hers. Clarke held on tightly to Lexa focusing only on her. She was scared, terrified actually, that her mom wouldn't be okay.

She had kept in contact with Abby over the phone. They had dinners together but never when her dad was around. She made it a point to stay away from him. To some people it might seem childish, she once told her mom, but she wasn't ready to forgive him for the pain he caused her mother and her uncle. Her father never apologized or asked for forgiveness not once, which fueled Clarke's already raging fire.

Lexa kissed Clarke full on her lips and Jake gasped. He was about to say something and Kane stepped in between him and the two girls. He crossed his arms and shook his head at his brother. Clarke finally looked up when she heard her father grunt. She could see he was upset, but she could care less. All she cared about at the moment was her mother's well-being. 

"Lexa, do you mind taking Clarke to the cafeteria for some coffee? It's going to be a long night," Kane said. Lexa nodded and wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulder. Clarke wrapped one of her arms around the brunette's waist and pressed her head against her girlfriend's chest as they walked away.

"She's dating a girl!?" Jake spat as the girls turned the corner. Clarke heard him loud and clear and her blood began to boil.

"What's wrong with that? They love each other. And before you start with your homophobic crap. I will ask you to mind your tongue around my niece and her girlfriend. I will not allow you to disrespect her or her girlfriend. Lexa is an amazing girl. She's good for Clarke," Kane said. Clarke heard her uncle defend her and her girlfriend and she smiled slightly. She loved how her uncle stood up for her but more importantly, her girlfriend.

Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead still holding her tight. Lexa worried because the blonde hadn't said a word since she confronted Jake. Lexa continued to hold Clarke and kiss her forehead, her temple, or cheek from time to time.

They got back to the waiting area just in time to hear what the doctor had to say about Abby's condition. Lexa held Clarke's hand tightly in hers as they heard the doctor speak. "The accident caused her severe brain damage. We had to put her in a medically induce coma to allow the swelling of her brain to go down. The injuries to her body were extensive. One of her broken ribs slightly punctured her heart but we were able to repair the tear. The rest is up to her."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby pulls through..  
> Jake still an ass..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated the first chapter 17 I posted with a passion..  
> So I rewrote it, because... CLEXA deserves better.

It had been two weeks since Abby was in the accident and Clarke grew anxious every day. Raven and Octavia stopped by once a day to check up on Clarke and Abby. More often than not Raven would argue with Jake for being a total dick to Clarke and Lexa. She would get so worked up that she would almost physically attack him.

Clarke thanked the heavens that Lexa was putting up with Jake’s crap. If it wasn't for her, Clarke would probably be sharing a hospital room with her mother. "Clarke, come on baby. You need a decent shower and a good night sleep. We'll come back tomorrow." Lexa insisted.

Lexa drove Clarke to her apartment. Once inside, Lexa started to undress Clarke and the blonde did the same with her. They stepped into the shower and Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and pulled her close to her. Clarke rested her head on Lexa's chest as the water drenched their bodies. They stayed like that for a while, Lexa rubbing Clarke’s back soothingly.

Once out of the shower, Lexa dressed Clarke in her pjs and helped her onto the bed. She put on some small shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed next to the blonde. Clarke snuggled closer to Lexa and the brunette held her tightly. "She's going to be okay, Clarke."

Clarke nodded and nuzzled closer to the brunette. She was so exhausted and passed out. Lexa held her tightly and kissed the crown of her head.

 

When Clarke woke up she groaned when she realized she was alone in the bed. She started crying as it finally sunk in. Her mother was in a coma and there was no word on whether she’d be okay or not. Lexa walked into the room holding a tray with pancakes, orange juice and toast. She quickly placed it on the nightstand when she noticed Clarke crying.

Lexa climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde. She kissed her forehead and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She kissed each of her eyes and her lips. Clarke settled her head on the crook of Lexa’s neck as the brunette rubbed her back. “She will be okay,” the brunette said and Clarke nodded. “Come on, you need to eat.” The blonde couldn't remember the last time she ate, but Lexa kept a close eye on her. The brunette placed the tray on the blonde’s lap and watched her as she ate.

***

Abby had been in a coma for almost a month, and finally they were reversing the effects of the medication. Within a week Abby was responsive and when she woke up the first thing she saw was Lexa holding Clarke tightly against her. Lexa kissed the blonde full on her lips and Abby's monitor started beeping and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She had tried to speak but freaked out when she felt the tube down her throat.

"Mom!" Clarke called out trying to get to her but Lexa held on to her as the doctors rushed in and pushed them all out of the room. As the doors closed, Clarke began to sob. 

"Shh, shh." Lexa tried soothing the girl. She rubbed her back and held her by the waist. The room's door swung open and Abby was wheeled out to an OR. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and held on tight.

A few hours later the doctor emerged and both Clarke and Jake stepped in front of him waiting for him to speak. "Her heart rate increased slightly tearing the suture we did the previous surgery. We managed to repair it. There will be measures to take to prevent further damage."

"What kind of measures?" Jake asked.

"Well, for starters, anything that can cause Abby's heart rate to increase must be avoided. She may not make it if her heart rate increases next time." The doctor continued. "She's in recovery right now. We will let you know when she's back in her room." The doctor walked away and Clarke threw herself into Lexa's arms.

Jake wasn't too happy with the display of affection coming from the girls.  "Clarke, can I talk to you? In private." 

Jake pulled Clarke aside. He told her why Abby had ruptured her suture early in the day. He told her if she wanted her mother to get better she had to stop seeing Lexa. Clarke wasn't buying it. Clarke wasn't going to fall for it. This was so typical Jake. If he didn't have any control he would find ways to keep him in power and Clarke knew it. 

Jack subtly would argue with Clarke about her relationship with Lexa usually when Abby was in the room. Her heart rate would pick up slightly and Clarke would freak out. She had asked Jack that if he had a problem to take it outside but he wouldn't listen. The stress would take a toll on Abby quite often. Abby didn’t have a problem with Clarke and Lexa, only Jake did.

Kane would come around often to visit Abby. Clarke talked to him about what could she do to keep Jake away from her mother. It wasn't much he could help with. He was her next of kin so, husband often trumped daughter. He himself wanted to throw Jake out but the one time he tried, Abby was hysterical, so for her sake, he didn’t try again.

"I’m thinking of moving back in." The blonde said to her uncle. She rubbed her temple. She had debated long and hard on what to do. "I don't trust Jake to take care of my mom," She said. 

"Clarke, you think that’s a good idea?" Kane said.

“Mom won’t like living in my apartment. You know how stubborn she is. She’s so used to the house. I’ll talk to Lexa about it. I mean, this decision affects her too.” As she spoke the elevator door opened and Lexa walked out. She smiled slightly at the blonde. That smile that made Clarke melt every time. Kane got up and Lexa took his place.

"Think about it Clarke," Kane said. "Good to see you again, Lexa." He walked away leaving the two girls alone.

"Everything okay?" The brunette asked as Clarke rested her head on her shoulder. Clarke shrugged. She didn't care at the moment. She was happy just being there with Lexa.

“I was thinking I’m going to have to move back in with mom when she’s released.” Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head and allowed the girl to continue talking. “Jake is living with her at the moment but he’s an ass he - I can’t – “

Lexa lifted Clarke’s face with her index finger to face her. “I understand, Clarke.”

When Jake came out of Abby’s room he grew angry as Lexa had her arms wrapped around Clarke. He huffed loudly and Clarke rolled her eyes. She got up and pulled Lexa with her.

“Mom?” Clarke peeked her head through the door to make sure her mother was awake. “Are you okay?” Abby nodded. “Can I introduce you to someone?” Abby nodded once again, and Clarke walked in along with Lexa. “Mom, this is –“

“Lexa!” Abby smiled widely as she watched the brunette walk in holding Clarke’s hand. “I’m sorry we have to meet under this circumstances.” Lexa smiled and nodded. “Clarke has told me so much about you.”

“Has she now?” Lexa smiled wider as she approached Abby’s bed and extended her hand and Abby shook it. “I’m glad to finally meet you, regardless of the circumstances.”

 

Jake watched from the hallway as the three women bonded and laughed. He was fuming. He was so angry he failed to see Raven and Octavia make their way to the room. He was ready to barge in when both girls blocked his path. “You’re not going in there.” Raven spat.

“You encourage this sickening behavior –“ He bagan and  Raven secretly prayed for the guy to touch her so she could split his mouth open. Both girls crossed their arms above their chest determined to not let him through.

Lexa’s cellphone rang and she excused herself out of the room to take the call. As she closed the door she picked up the call and placed her phone on her ear. “Lexa Woods,” she said as her eyes locked with Jake.

Raven and Octavia moved out of Jake’s way allowing him to enter the room and he started yelling at Clarke. Lexa heard the arguments and quickly hung up the phone. She opened the door and walked right up to Clarke and planted herself between the two of them. Abby stared in awe as the brunette clenched her fists and jaw tightly.

“I’m going to have to ask you to lower your tone and remind you that you’re in a hospital.” Lexa glared at the bigger man standing in front of her. Clarke instinctively held on tightly to Lexa’s arm.

“Excuse me?” Jake was taken aback by the girl who dared to defy him. “This is my family!” He raised his voice to intimidate the girl but she didn’t flinch.

“Abby, do you want him here?” Lexa looked at the older woman waiting for an answer. Abby looked between Lexa and Jake, and then turned her gaze to Clarke. She watched her nails dig at the arm of the brunette. She then looked at Lexa and shook her head. “Clarke?” Without missing a beat Clarke shook her head. “Okay then, I think you sir, need to leave. Now.”

“Excuse me; you can’t just kick me out!” Just as he spoke two security guards walked in brought in by Raven and Octavia.

“Is there a problem here?” one of the guards asked.

“None,” Jake replied.

“Actually,” Lexa spoke as she turned to the guard. “Will you kindly remove this gentleman out of the building? He’s causing stress on a patient and he refuses to leave.” Lexa’s tone was calm and collected, even though she wanted to crush the guy’s throat.

The officer looked over at Abby “Is that true ma’am?”

Abby nodded as she couldn’t speak. She was too agitated and Clarke was quickly by her side coaching her to remember to breathe, just like she had done for Lexa a few times before.

“Sir, come with me.” The guard grabbed Jake by the arm and he snatched it back. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! And Update! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient... Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jake had tried a few times to force his way in to the hospital but Lexa had made it clear to the hospital board that she would take drastic measures if Jake was ever allowed in the building. It was a powers play she hated making but she had to make sure Clarke and Abby had piece of mind. Nothing bothered her more than Jake mistreating the two women. The board agreed to keep Jake out, as they knew the CEO was developing ground breaking technology that could benefit their hospital a great deal.

As Abby slept Clarke rested her head on the crook of Lexa's neck as the brunette rubbed circles on her face with her thumb. "I should enjoy these quiet days. Jake is not going to be too happy about getting kicked out." Lexa hummed and kissed the blonde's forehead. 

"Clarke, if you wish, we can change the locks of your mother's house as well as the security system." Lexa was determined to make sure both women were taken care of. 

"That's not my call babe. That one is on mom. I think it's going to be tricky since Jake owns half of the house. Can't really kick him out." Clarke lifted her head to face Lexa. "Thank you, though." Lexa's eyes lit up as she had an idea cross her mind but composed herself quickly before Clarke could notice. 

Lexa kissed Clarke full on the lips, thumb still rubbing circles on the blonde's jawline. Abby stirred and slowly opened her eyes. A wide smile spread across her face as she watched the two girls kiss and tease each other's lips. The older woman cleared her throat and the two girls immediately pulled away.

Clarke stood up and made her way to Abby's bedside and held her mother's hand. Lexa wasn't far behind. "How are you feeling mom?" Clarke asked as Lexa's phone rang, and the brunette slightly frowned. 

Lexa placed her hand in the small of Clarke's back and kissed her temple. "Duty calls," she said. She gave Abby an apologetic smile and made her way out the door. "Lexa Woods," the brunette said as she closed the door behind her.

Both Clarke and Abby watched the brunette through the window as she paced and slightly raised her voice on the phone. They couldn't hear the words coming out of Lexa's mouth as the sound was muffled, but they could definitely tell she wasn't very happy. Lexa continued to yell on the phone as she moved her free hand frantically as if she was giving specific instructions.

"Someone's a little upset," Abby said.

"She's stressing. She's got a deadline to meet." 

"Isn't she the boss?" Abby asked a little confused. Clarke let out a raspy laugh as she stared at the brunette almost losing her mind out in the hallway.

"Yeah, she is, mom." Clarke turned her gaze to her mother. "But Lexa has this thing about meeting her own deadlines. She says that just because she is able to bend her own rules, it doesn't mean she's going to do it." Clarke chuckled as she watched Lexa change three different shades of red in mere seconds. 

"That girl needs some serious time off." Abby chuckled a little. "We don't need her pulling a hernia or something." 

Minutes later Lexa hung up the phone. She was ready to throw it against the wall, but quickly decided against it. She took a deep breath and made her way back into the room. Her mood quickly changed when she felt Clarke wrap her arms around her waist and squeezed her.

"You're a little too stressed baby. Maybe you should go home." Clarke kissed the brunette's chin and Lexa pouted. Clarke laughed. "Don't pout." Lexa sighed and Abby watched in amusement at the exchange between the two girls.

"I'm fine, Clarke." Lexa would never admit it, but she was exhausted. Clarke could easily see it too, and she also knew how stubborn Lexa was and she wasn't going to leave if Clarke didn't.

"What if I told you I'm coming with you?" Lexa's eyes instantly lit up causing Abby to laugh. The older woman couldn't get enough of the interaction between the couple. She was over the moon with Lexa, she loved the way she cared for Clarke. It took a huge weight off her shoulders really. Abby wanted someone to truly love Clarke, and Lexa did that. The way the brunette looked at her daughter, gave Abby so much reassurance. No one could love Clarke the way Lexa did.

"Really? Are you sure?" Clarke nodded. Lexa looked over at Abby as if she was child asking for her permission to take the girl home for a sleep over. Abby smiled and nodded in approval.

"Uncle Kane will be stopping by later today. Besides, I need a shower." Clarke gave Lexa a peck on her lips and walked over to her mother. "Will you be okay?" Abby nodded again with a smile on her face.

"Go spend some time with your girl." Abby looked over at Lexa and winked causing the girl to blush. "You take care of my girl now." 

"Always," Lexa replied as the door swung open and Raven barged in.

"Mamma G!!!" Clarke's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in shock. Abby simply laughed as Raven practically jumped on her. 

"Raven! You're going to hurt her!" Clarke grabbed the girl by the ear pulling her off her mother.

"Ow, ow, ow," Raven complained. "That is abuse!" Raven stated as Clarke released her ear and Abby laughed. She had missed the loud mouth brunette and the interaction between the two girls. "Abby, how can you condone such treatment of your best child?"

"You're not her child," Clarke answered. "And that is nothing compared to what I'll do to you if anything happens to her." Raven gasped dramatically in offense.

"Go take care of your lady junk, Clarke. I've got Mamma G tonight," the Latina said.

"Raven!" All three women shouted.

"What!?" Clarke let out an exasperated sight. Raven was never one to have a filter and more often than not she would get her in trouble with her mother. 

"Mom, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Abby nodded again. "I don't know if I can trust Raven with you." Abby was ready to answer but Raven cut her off.

"Excuse me! I happen to be the best care taker in this hospital!" Raven folded her arms over her chest and pouted. "Besides, Bellamy is stopping by later." Raven lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's sneaking you in some real food," the Latina said as she winked at the older woman.

"Oh God! Babe, let's go, this one is going to drive me crazy," Clarke kissed her mom's forehead before tangling her fingers in Lexa's and tugging her out the door. "I'll be backtomorrow. Have her in one piece, Reyes!" Clarke and Lexa walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

 

Once in Lexa's apartment the girls decided to shower together. As the water drenched their bodies Lexa held Clarke tightly holding her back against her front. She kissed the blonde's shoulders and Clarke held the brunette's neck with her hand as she rubbed circles with her thumb.

They emerged from the bathroom in their pjs and practically ran to the massive bed in the center of the room. "Oh, God! So Comfortable!" Clarke mumbled and she laid her head on Lexa's chest. The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde and hummed in agreement. "Hey, Lex?"

"Yeah?" The brunette answered already more asleep than awake. It had been a particularly hard day for Lexa. The stress from work earlier and the lack of proper sleep had worn her out completely.

"I know it's been a hard day for you. I just want you to know that I appreciate the time you've taken to be with me these past few weeks." Clarke slipped her hand under Lexa's tank and began to run circles around the brunette's flat stomach. Lexa hummed in response. As much as she wanted to speak she was drained of all her energy, but she wanted Clarke to know that she was still listening.

"Babe, I want you to tell me when you're stressing about work. Talk to me about it. I may have my hands full with my mother right now but, you're also a priority for me." Clarke waited for Lexa's response but received none. "Baby?" Clarke lifted herself off Lexa just enough and smiled when she saw the brunette fast asleep. She kissed her on the cheek before settling herself on her chest and allowed herself to sleep.

Clarke opened her eyes slightly squinting to allow her eyes to adjust to the light. She smiled when she realized she was still half atop of Lexa. She kissed the brunette’s shoulder and slowly pulled herself away from her so she wouldn’t wake her.

She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before making her way into the kitchen. She made pancakes and waffles. It was usually their go to breakfast ever since they started sleeping at each other’s places. Mostly because Clarke couldn’t make up her mind as to which one she wanted.

When she walked back in to the bedroom she smiled widely. Lexa was lying on her side; her bare back was exposed giving the blonde full view of the tattoo on the brunette’s back. Clarke pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of the girl in the bed still fully asleep.

Clarke climbed into bed and started tracing the tattoo on the girl’s back. She let out a small laugh when the brunette’s skin got goose bumps. She placed an open mouth kiss on the girl’s back as Lexa moaned. “Morning beautiful.”

“Five more minutes, baby.” Lexa replied with a groan.

“Come on, babe. It’s 10am.” Clarke continued kissing Lexa’s back causing the girl to moan. Clarke knew it was going to take more than kisses to fully wake her up.

“I made pancakes and waffles.” Lexa quickly got up nearly knocking Clarke off the bed. “Well, glad to know something actually does wake you up.” Clarke got up from the bed and started making her way to the kitchen blowing a kiss to the brunette on her way out.

Lexa emerged from the bedroom fully dressed in a pair of sweats and sweeter. Clarke smiled and handed her a cup of tea. Lexa made her way to the sofa near a window and sat down pulling over the covers hanging on the side. Clarke smiled and snapped another picture of the brunette with her phone.

“How is work going?” Clarke asked sliding next to her girlfriend resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa instantly threw her arm around Clarke’s shoulder pulling her closer.

“We’re a little behind.” Lexa sighed. “Can we talk about something else?”

Clarke smiled widely and nodded. She took Lexa’s cup and placed it on the window sill. She straddled the brunette and took her lips on hers sucking on the bottom. “Mhmm. I like this kind of conversations a lot,” Lexa said and reclaimed Clarke’s lips.

 

Finally Abby was discharged and Clarke decided that with Jake still fuming about getting kicked out of the hospital, it would be best to stay with Abby at home. Lexa didn't complain as she agreed with Clarke. 

"Alright mom, do you need anything?" Clarke finished tucking her mother and kissed her forehead. Abby shook her head and fell asleep within seconds. Clarke stepped out of the room to a waiting Lexa. 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke as the blonde settled her head on her chest. "Are you going to be okay tonight?" Clarke nodded and squeezed Lexa tightly around the waist. Lexa squeezed back and kissed the crown of the blonde's head. "I can stay if you want me to, Clarke." Clarke quickly nodded onto Lexa's chest causing the brunette to laugh. "Lead the way," Lexa said.

Clarke opened the door to her old room and stepped in with Lexa not far behind. Lexa slowly paced through Clarke's room. A large bookcase with an extensive collection of music from vinyl to CDs quickly grabbed her attention. It took up the full length of the largest wall. Everything was still intact. Nothing had been touched since shed moved out to her own apartment. 

Lexa carefully studied the collection of music as Clarke began to undress and change to her pjs. Lexa smiled as the albums were organized by year and genre. The vinyls took one side and the CDs took the other. "Quite the collection you got here." Lexa ran her fingers through the shelf and smiled at the blonde. 

Clarke threw a pair of sweats and t-shirt at Lexa. "Can you admire my collectiontomorrow?" Clarke slipped between her sheets holding out both hands to the brunette. "I'm tired and I want cuddles." Lexa smiled and began to undress herself. She put on the sweats but placed the t-shirt on the night stand before removing her bra.

Clarke licked her lips and smiled as the blonde slipped into bed next to her. "Mmm, I like," Clarke said giving the brunette a full blown grin. Clarke didn't waste any time and removed her top before settling herself half atop of Lexa.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and held her tight. Clarke kissed Lexa's bare shoulder and nuzzled her head in the crook of the brunette's neck. "I love you."

Lexa kissed the blonde's forehead and squeezed her tighter. "I love you too." Both girls closed their eyes and drifted to sleep. The stress from work and Abby in the hospital had completely drained both girls, but now that Abby was at home they could breathe easier. Not to mention now, they could get a good night sleep in an actual bed and not the couch in Abby's hospital room. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's still an ass....  
> Lexa defends her girl...

Lexa and Clarke were startled from their sleep when a loud thunderous knock came from the front door downstairs. They quickly recognized the voice of the yelling man, Jake. He was kicking and banging on the front door demanding to be let in.

 

_Before Abby was taken home, as precautionary measures and with the okay from both women, Lexa had the locks in the Griffin house changed. She also switched the alarm company to the same one she used for her building and had it linked to her account._

_It all worked out just fine because Jake hadn't been home in weeks since the accident. Clarke figured he was back with the other woman. When Clarke had approached Abby about why she was still with Jake even though she had moved out, Abby told her it was because she wanted to give Clarke the idea of what a happy family would look like. "Mom, please. You're anything but happy with Jake. I don't need him around. I never did. You've been more than enough. You and uncle Kane, who by the way, still loves you." The blond held her mother's hand tight._

_"He told you that?" To be honest, Abby thought after she ended things with him for Jake, Kane would want nothing to do with her._

_"He doesn't have to say it mom. I can see it." Clarke smiled at how hopeful her mother's eyes became at the words of her daughter._

_"I don't think I need to show you what a happy couple looks like, Clarke. You and Lexa are it." Abby said with a huge grin on her face. Clarke turned her head to Lexa who was talking to the doctor. The brunette wanted to make sure to get all information possible to allow Abby's fast recovery._

_"She's great, mom." Clarke smiled widely as she watched her girlfriend listening to the doctor and nod from time to time._

 

Lexa put on her shirt and made her way downstairs with Clarke right behind her. "Clarke, make sure Abby is okay." Lexa pecked the blonde's lips before heading toward the door. She opened it and pushed Jake out into the porch. "Abby doesn't want you here. I'm going to ask you to leave."

"You've moved into my house now?" Jake's voice had a hint of disgust as he eyed the girl up and down. "I live here! This is my house!" Clarke emerged from the door closing it behind her. She was angry.

"You scared her. I swear Jake, if you don't leave now I'm calling the cops." Clarke took a few steps toward Jake only to be stopped by Lexa grabbing at her wrist.

"Clarke – " the blonde instantly relaxed feeling Lexa's fingers wrapped around her wrist. Lexa gently pulled her backwards and slipped her arm around her waist. 

"You can't keep me out of my own house, Clarke!" He continued to yell and started kicking the porch steps in anger. "You two are disgusting, if it were up to me I'd ship you off to – " 

Lexa had enough. Her anger was visible even in the darkness of the night. She took a few steps closer to Jake and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "If it were up to me, I'd kick your ass right this moment." Lexa spoke roughly, pushing him further out and away from the house. "The next time I see you around, I won't hesitate. You disrespect my girlfriend again, and I will rip you tongue out and shove it down your throat. Got it?" Lexa clenched her jaw, and gave him a threatening look, one that sent shivers down Jake's spine.

She released his collar and pushed him out into the street. "I will be back! You can count on that. This is my house, I will see to it that I get it back!" He stumbled out into his car and took off.

Lexa's body relaxed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Are you alright?" Clarke nodded burying her head on the girl's chest. "Come on, let's get you inside." Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke's forehead and led her back into the house and locked the door.

 

"Mom?" Clarke enters her mother's bedroom and climbed into her bed. She wanted to comfort the crying woman. "It's okay, mom. You're okay. We're okay. Lexa took care of it. He won't be back tonight." Clarke held her mother trying her best to soothe her. "Go to sleep, mom. We're going to be okay. I promise."

Abby was exhausted and quickly fell asleep. Clarke tucked her mother in making sure she was warm enough. She smiled at Lexa waiting for her by the door. The brunette held her hand out to her. Clarke took a few steps toward her and took the offered hand in hers. 

"You know, he'll be back, right?" Lexa hated it for stating the obvious. Clarke looked at her and smiled once she noticed the full grin on her girlfriend's face.

"What are you smiling about, Woods?" The brunette let out a full blown laugh. She kissed Clarke's cheek as she led them back into the blonde's old bedroom.

"I was thinking, maybe you and your mom can spend some time somewhere Jake can't find you." They walked into the bedroom and slipped into bed as Clarke gave the brunette a confused look. “I have a cabin a few hours from here. It's a little isolated but I think it will do Abby some good."

"I'll ask her about it tomorrow. Right now I just want to sleep." Clarke scooted closer to Lexa and laid her head on the brunette's chest. "Mmm... I've missed this." Clarke slipped her hand under Lexa's shirt and palmed her breast. 

"Clarke, you're supposed to sleep." Lexa let out an amused chuckle as Clarke grazed her nipple with her thumb.

"I know baby, but we haven't since mom's accident. I miss you." Clarke lifted the brunette's shirt and took a nipple into her mouth causing the brunette to let out a moan. Lexa flipped them over and straddled the blonde as she removed her shirt in one swift motion.

Lexa removed Clarke's shirt and began to place open mouth kisses on the girl's chest. She palmed one breast sliding the blonde's nipples between her fingers as she took the other into her mouth and sucked. Clarke's breath hitched as Lexa began to kiss and lick her way down her body. She finally reached her objective settling between Clarke's legs.

Clarke moaned trying desperately to keep herself as quiet as she could when Lexa's tongue dipped inside her sending jolts of pleasure through her body. 

***

Clarke knocked on her mother's bedroom door before going in. She was surprised to find Abby already showered and dressed. "How are you feeling, mom?" Abby smiled at her daughter, who was carrying a tray with orange juice, toast, scrambled eggs and bacon on the side.

"I'm okay, honey." Clarke nodded acknowledging her mother's response. "I'm sorry about last night," Abby said as Clarke placed the tray in the night stand.

"Don't apologize for him, mom. It wasn't your fault." Abby lowered her gaze and fiddled with the covers around her waist. "Lexa wants to take us out of town," Clarke said as she picked up the tray and placed it on top of Abby's lap. "She has a cabin a few hours from here. I think we should go."

Abby instantly looked up at her daughter. "I think it'll do you some good, mom. You know, somewhere where Jake won't find us. At least until you're strong enough –" Abby smiled widely. Clarke was rambling listing all the reasons why Abby should yes.

"Okay, Clarke. I'll go if you stop talking and take a breath." Clarke's mouth shut instantly and she grinned. "When do we leave?" 

"Tomorrow." Clarke pulled her phone out of her pockets and texted Lexa, who had left for work a few hours early. "I'll get us packed and ready."

 

Clarke pushed the office door open and froze in place when she noticed a brunette sitting across from Lexa. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company. I'll come back later."

"No, no. Come on in." Lexa stood from her chair with a grin on her face. She wrapped one arm around Clarke as the brunette stood up. "Anna, this is my girlfriend, Clarke." 

"So you're the famous, Clarke." The brunette smiled extending a hand for Clarke to shake, which she did. "Lexa here won't shut up about you. Gotta hand it to you, Woods. This one is a serious upgrade." Anna winked at Clarke causing the girl to blush. 

"Clarke, this is Anna, Ray's sister." Clarke smiled at the woman. She liked her. Something about her seemed to make her likable. Clarke just didn't know what.

"I'll leave you two at it. Call me, Woods. I already have somethings lined up." Anna winked and kissed Lexa's cheek. "Oh and don't forget dinner tonight. Bring Clarke. Jeremy would love to meet her." She called out before exiting the room. "See you around Zoe."

Clarke barely heard Anna's voice come out acknowledging Zoe. "She comes around often?"

Lexa smiled widely. "Yeah, Jeremy used to work for me. We got pretty close. She's great. Which by the way, now that you're here, I need to talk to you about something." She motioned for the blonde to take a seat in one of the couches. "How is Abby?"

"Mom is fine. She's excited for the trip." Lexa let out a laugh and sat next to Clarke. 

"How do you feel about me having Anna fill your shoes for a little while?" Lexa asked slightly nervous. 

"What do you mean, Lexa?" Clarke asked. Her voice came out a bit harsher than intended. She stood up to leave but Lexa grabbed her wrist and lightly chuckled.

"I'm not replacing you, babe. You're heading to the lake house with your mom and all I want is for you to focus on her recovery." Lexa lightly pulled Clarke to sit on her lap and Clarke instantly wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders. "Once you're ready, you'll come back and take over. Does that sound good?"

Lexa kissed Clarke's neck as the blonde nodded. "Good." Lexa snaked her hand behind Clarke's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Clarke straddled Lexa and began to grind into the brunette. "Fuck, Clarke." Lexa moaned and slid her hands down to grope Clarke's ass. She squeezed as she sucked on the blonde's bottom lip.

"Bedroom. Now." Clarke demanded, and without wasting time Lexa pulled herself off the couch with Clarke's legs still wrapped around the brunette's waist. She made her way into the bedroom in the office and closed the door.

***

Clarke and Lexa walked up to the porch of the house and ran the bell. The door flung open and a huge guy wrapped his arms around Lexa lifting her off the ground. Lexa laughed arms wrapped around the man's shoulder. When he put her down he turned his attention to Clarke.

"Ah, you're Clarke." It wasn't a question. It was more a statement. Of course he knew who she was, the entire world knew who she was thanks to the tabloids. Clarke extended her hand for him to shake. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled in in for a warm hug.

"Alright, Jeremy. Let the girls breathe. Come on in. Dinner is ready." Anna spoke from behind Jeremy. The group of three made their way into the house and into the dining table.

Clarke wasn't sure what to make of the brunette. She seemed to be flirty with Lexa back at the office earlier today. But when she saw Jeremy snake his hand around the woman's waist and kiss her lips she felt an immediate ease.

Slowly as the night progressed Clarke and Anna seemed to connect very well. They were at ease with each other something that surprised Lexa. Costia herself couldn't get the brunette to warm up to her. She watched as the two girls chatted and laughed together.

"You made a good choice with that one." Jeremy smiled as he watched both women giggle. "I don't think I've ever seen my wife warm up to anyone you've dated this quickly."

"She's amazing, Jay. I honestly think she's the one." Jeremy was surprised at the words from the brunette. 

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk about a girl like that, Lex" He smiled widely at the brunette as Clarke and Anna joined them in the living room.

"She's definitely a keeper." Anna said winking at the blonde. 

"We should get going." Lexa spoke to Clarke. "We have a long ride tomorrow and I need you to get a good night sleep." Lexa winked at the blonde as she pulled her by the hand and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissing her full on her lips.

"Don't forget to text!" Anna called out as both girls headed out the door.

"When do I ever?" Lexa asked.

"Sorry, Lex. I meant Clarke." Anna grinned.

"I won't." Clarke replied.

Lexa opened the passenger door of the corvette for Clarke. "You two got close rather quickly," Lexa said as she climbed into the driver's side and started the engine. 

"She's great! I like her a lot! I'm leaving you in good hands." Clarke smiled and entangled her fingers with Lexa's. The brunette lifted their hands and pressed a kiss on the back of the blonde's hand as she started to drive.

***

Around 5am Lexa pulled up in front of the Griffin house and turned the engine off. She made her way to the house and knocked on the door. Clarke opened the door and kissed her girlfriend. "Mom is still upstairs. She's exited."

Lexa finished loading the sedan with the last of the Griffin girls' bags and closed the back door. Usually she drives her corvette but she was planning on leaving the car with Clarke so they could go in and out of town whenever they needed and the corvette would stand out, Lexa definitely didn't want that. And of course, she wanted Abby to be comfortable.

"Alright, Mrs. G. Are you ready for some serious down time?" Lexa asked as she entered the older woman's bedroom.

"It's Miss, G. I never actually took Jake's last name. The only advice I took from my parents. And please, call me Abby, seeing you're dating my daughter - " Abby trailed off not finishing her sentence. Lexa nodded in understanding. Abby noticed the slight confusion in Lexa's face a second later. "Jake wasn't around when Clarke was born. So I decided, she was going to have my last name, not his."

Lexa smiled and nodded at the woman. "Can I ask you something?" Lexa sat on the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on the floor. "If I could get Clarke the half of this house owned by Jake, would you be okay with that?"

"Lexa, this house is already half Clarke's. I'm just keeping it warm for her." She winked at the brunette and sat next to her. "It won't be easy to convince him to give up his half. He craves control. This house seems to provide it for him. Well, that and the fact that he can't afford to buy another one."

"So if I can..." Lexa looked up at Abby with hopeful eyes.

"He's going to try and get more than what you offer, honey. He's not a reasonable man." 

"But... Do I have your okay? I'd hate to do this without your consent." Abby smiled widely at the brunette.

"I know what you're trying to do. You want to keep Clarke from getting hurt. And because of that, I am telling you that it's okay by me. I know how much you love her. I can see it. That being said, I don't think you need my consent. You need hers." Lexa nodded and Abby rubbed her back reassuring the girl.

"Alright, let's get out of here shall we?" Lexa pulled herself off the bed and extended a hand to Abby, which the latter happily took.

"What took you guys so long?" Clarke yelled out from the back seat of the car as Lexa finished locking the doors.

"Oh no you don't." Abby stated. "That back seat has my name written all over it." Clarke was ready to protest but Abby continued. "Ah! No complaints. I need my body well rested and if we're driving 3 hours, that front seat will be the death of me."

Clarke opened the door and motioned for her mother to climb in. "Thank you," Abby said with a grin on her face as she winked at Lexa.

"I know what you did there, mom. Don't even think for a second I bought your whole 'I need rest' bull." Clarke climbed on to the passenger side and Lexa started the engine. 

"Are you ladies ready?" Lexa asked with a grin spreading from ear to ear as both women nodded in excitement. "Alright." Lexa reversed the car into the street and then forward into the open road.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys... Work has me by my non-existing balls  
> and helping my mom plan her wedding is taking most of my time.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 20

 

The trip was longer than expected. Mainly, because Lexa wanted Clarke and Abby to actually enjoy the trip there, so she kept stopping every once in a while. Abby didn’t complain. Sure, she was weak but every stop actually helped her. She would stretch her legs and she didn’t have to sit through the agonizing 3hr drive all at once.

Abby kept updating her Instagram with pictures of both Clarke and Lexa together and or individually. She loved the way the two girls interacted with each other, the teasing and the love between them warmed Abby’s heart.

The sun began to rise two hours into the drive, and they made a pit stop for gas. Clarke and Abby took in the scenery and snapped as many pictures as they could. Clarke seemed to focus on snapping pictures of her girlfriend, as Abby took pictures of them.

Once the tank was full again, they got in the car. Clarke turned her cellphone toward Lexa, “Baby,” Clarke blew a kiss to her girlfriend and Lexa turned around and smiled widely into the camera. Clarke snapped the picture and looked at it before turning her cell to show Lexa. “Jesus Lex, look how gorgeous you look!” Lexa smiled and leaned in to kiss Clarke.

“Alright, alright. Break it up, adult in the car,” Abby said as she slid into the back seat with a few snacks and three coffee cups. She handed one to Lexa, and one to Clarke. “Let’s get going.” Lexa laughed and turned on the engine.

 

Once they turned to the road that led to them to the lake cabin, Abby gasped in awe. “Oh my god!” Clarke pulled her cellphone out and snap a picture of the cabin as soon as Lexa turn the car engine off. The place was a little secluded. Lexa liked her privacy, so the closest neighbor was about a mile or two away.

“Oh my god, Lex!” Clarke practically jumped in the car seat in pure excitement. Lexa got out of the car and quickly made her way to Clarke’s door and opened it for her. She held out her hand for the blonde to take, which she did as she exited the car. 

Lexa moved to open Abby’s door and took the older woman’s hand as she helped her out. “What do you think?” Lexa practically picked up Abby in her arms and headed toward the porch. She sat the woman down on the couch just outside the door before heading back to Clarke.

“This place is beautiful, babe.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her lips. Lexa squeezed Clarke tightly around her waist and softly sucked on the blonde’s bottom lip before releasing her hold.

“Come on, let’s get your things inside.” Lexa kissed her girlfriend’s forehead before opening the back of the car. She grabbed the bags and headed back to the porch. She set the bags down and pulled out her keys. Carefully she inserted one in, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

Abby was the first one in, followed by Clarke and then Lexa. “Holy shitballs!” Abby covered her mouth and Clarke’s expression changed from awe to complete and utter shock at her mother’s words. Lexa couldn’t contain a laugh, especially after the expression on her girlfriend’s face.

“That’s it, mom. No more hanging around Raven.” Clarke laughed as she looked around the place. From the outside the cabin looked small, but once inside, the place was huge. The living room area was mostly made of large glass windows looking into the woods. “Someone has a thing for large windows,” Clarke stated making Lexa laugh.

“Would you like a tour of the house?” both women agreed and followed Lexa around the house. The place was complete with a full kitchen, a dining room, a game room with a pool table right in the center. Outside, the view to the lake was beautiful.

Lexa then led them to Abby’s bedroom and set her bags down.  Abby walked around the room familiarizing herself with it. “This place is amazing.” The older woman smiled as she stopped right in front of the window, which gave her partial view of both the outer deck and the lake.

“How about you rest while we get breakfast started?” Clarke kissed her mother’s cheek and the older woman nodded.

Clarke took Lexa’s hand and pulled her out into the kitchen. “Where is our bedroom?” Lexa smiled and pulled on the blonde’s hand. She led them away from the kitchen further into the house. “Why don’t you go in while I go get your bags, mhm?” Lexa kissed her girlfriend’s and walked away.

The bedroom was huge with a king size bed. Glass doors and windows provided full view of the lake. “Like I said, thing for oversized glass windows,” the blonde said as Lexa walked back into the room.

Lexa chuckled and wrapped her arms around Clarke pressing her back against her front. “I hope you like it.” Lexa rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder and the blonde slid her hand to palm the back of her girlfriend’s neck.

“It’s absolutely breathtaking, Lex.” The brunette kissed Clarke’s neck before turning her around and kissing her full on the lips. Clarke moaned into the kiss, and then sucked on her girlfriend’s tongue.  Lexa pulled away pressing her head against Clarke’s.

“How about we start that breakfast, huh?” Lexa kissed the blonde's cheek. She took Clarke’s hand in her own and pulled her out of the room and into the kitchen. “I had the pantry fully stocked before we got here. What do you feel like?”

“Pancakes!” both women called out in unison as Abby appeared from the bedroom just as Clarke was about to answer.

Lexa began to scramble the pantry for the ingredients she needed. As she turned to place the mix on the counter, she laughed at the excitement both women showed. “It’s just a mix; it’s not the actual pancakes yet.”

“But… Pancakes!” both women spoke in unison once again. Lexa laughed out loud as she watched Clarke up and down clapping her hands like a four year old. Lexa turned and began to pull the rest of the ingredients and placed them on the counter.

 

After breakfast, they went for a walk trying to get acquainted with their surroundings. Clarke and Lexa held hands as the brunette talked about the lake and told them stories about her time spent there. They walked slowly so Abby wouldn’t push herself too much, not that they were complaining. Once they made it back to the cabin they took showers and sat down for lunch.

The rest of the day was uneventful as they sat in the living room and watched a movie. Lexa sat on the far side of the longer couch, her back was pressed against the arm of the couch and legs stretched out. Clarke practically laid on top of Lexa, her head on the brunette’s chest.

Lexa couldn’t help but smile from time to time as she glanced over at her girlfriend, who was completely relaxed. She gazed over at Abby who was too invested in the movie to notice. The older woman seemed to radiate nothing but peace. Ever since the accident both women seemed on edge, but now there was a calm environment and Lexa liked it.

 

After dinner, the three women sat out in the deck laughing at some stories Abby had shared about Clarke when she was a little girl. Abby watched with a smile on her face as a very tired Lexa curled into Clarke’s arms, and the blonde kissed her neck. Clarke cradled Lexa and caressed the girl’s face placing kisses all over her face. Abby pulled her phone and snapped a picture of the couple. Clarke lifted her head when she heard the shutter of the camera go off and stared at her mother. “What?”

“Nothing,” Abby replied. “You two are just… I love how happy she makes you.” Abby’s words are barely above a whisper. The blonde smiled widely upon hearing her mother’s words. A few minutes later Abby yawned. She was exhausted, it had been a long day so, she excused herself to bed, leaving both Clarke and Lexa out on the deck.

Lexa seemed to have fallen asleep and then her phone rang. Lexa was startled at the sound pushing herself off Clarke as she frantically searched for the source of the noise. “Fuck! Can’t I just close my eyes for two fucking seconds?” Lexa yelled in exasperation. When she found the phone she pressed the answer button, “Yeah!?”

“What the hell?” Lincoln’s voice came through on the other side of the call. “Shit, Lex. I was just calling to see if you still wanted me to bring over the jeep.” Lexa rubbed her eyes, fully awake now.

“Sorry. I had fallen asleep in a really nice set of pillows and you woke me up, so I’m a little pissed.” Lexa said winking at Clarke, who in turn blushed. “And yeah, I think the jeep will work better. It was a little rough getting up here in the Toyota.” Lexa thanked her brother before hanging up the phone.

Clarke stretched her arms to Lexa who was still very tired, but wide awake. She pulled her and sat her on the bench as the blonde then sat on Lexa’s lap with her arm wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck. “Nice set of pillows? Is that what I am to you?”

“Not at all baby, you’re also really good arm candy.” Lexa answered laughing and then kissed Clarke’s neck.

“Thank you for doing this. For my mom, and for me.” Clarke kissed the top of Lexa’s head as she squeezed her tight against her as the brunette nodded in response. Lexa was tired but she needed to ask her girlfriend the question she’d been dreading to ask the entire day.

“Clarke?” the blonde hummed in response. Lexa was nervous about having this conversation, “Can I ask you something?” Clarke nodded in response. “So, I was talking to Abby about this, but she said I should talk to you.” Clarke lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “I’ve been thinking…” Clarke waited for Lexa to continue as she could tell how nervous her girlfriend was. “The only way to get Jake away from you and your mom is if I buy half of the house from him.”

“No. Lexa, don’t get involved – “ Clarke started.

“Clarke, I am already involved. At least this way you get half of the house, and Abby gets the other.”

“Lexa!” Clarke pushed herself off Lexa’s lap and stared out into the lake. She felt Lexa wrap her arms around her waist and kiss her shoulder.

“Baby, I just want you to be okay, safe. A man like your father –“

“Don’t call him that!” Clarke snapped and pulled herself away from Lexa once again.

“Okay. I’m sorry,” Lexa threw her hands up in surrender. “I won’t call him that,” she said softly. She closed the small gap between them and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist again. “I just want you away from him, Clarke. He gets under your skin whether you like to admit it or not.”

Clarke held on tightly to the brunette as tears streamed down her face. “I just don’t want you involved with him, Lex. He did a number on my mom…”

“I know that, baby. This is why I’m asking you to let me do this. I want to keep you both safe. He’s a loose cannon, and I want you both safe, and far away from him when he finally goes off.” Lexa kissed the blonde’s forehead. She sat back down on the bench pulling Clarke with her to sit on her lap once more. Clarke straddled the brunette’s waist wrapping her arms around her neck.

They held each other for a while before Lexa spoke again, “What do you say, gorgeous?” Clarke simply nodded as she buried her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa kissed the blonde’s temple and held her tight. “I have to go back to the city on Monday. You think you’ll be okay here?” Clarke simply nodded, still holding tightly to the brunette. She knew Lexa had to get back to work, as much as she hated it. "I'll leave the car here, in case you need to go into town. Also, there is some cash in the safe behind the lake painting, just in case you need it.” Lexa placed kisses all over her face as she gave her instructions on how to open the safe and the combination.

“How are you getting back to the city if you’re leaving the car?” Clarke nuzzled her nose in the crook of Lexa’s neck. She was perfectly happy staying like this, sitting on Lexa’s lap, holding each other.

“Lincoln is picking me up in the jeep. We’ll take the Toyota back.” Clarke nodded and then yawned. Lexa chuckled at the adorable sound coming from the blonde. “Come on, baby.  Let’s get you to bed.”

“I don’t wanna get up. I like it here.” Clarke whined and wrapped her arms tighter around Lexa’s neck.

“Who said anything about you getting up?” Lexa slipped her hands under Clarke’s ass and pushed herself off the chair, supporting the blonde’s weight in her arms, causing the girl to giggle into her neck.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media makes up rumors...  
> Raven freaks out...  
> Clarke gets a laugh about it....
> 
> No drama just yet...

As much as Lexa hated being away from Clarke, she was back in the city. On Monday afternoon she had to attend a red carpet event, where she met up with Anna. Tons of photos were taken and within the hour Lexa was bored.

Every day after that was a hectic day, she spent full days working and going over blue prints for the 3D hologram. She was finally able to relax as they managed to push through. They were now ahead of schedule, so now Anna had booked a few interviews with a few magazines interested in doing a piece on Lexa.

Raven decided to call Lexa to ask her for the address to her cabin. She was seriously missing Clarke, not that she would ever admit to that.  "Hey Raven, what's up?"

"Hey! Listen I was calling because we want to go see how Abby is doing and I was hoping to get the address -" Raven was abruptly cut off by a woman's voice.

"Hey, gorgeous. You're ready for that interview? You're so going to kill it!" Raven froze at the sound of the unfamiliar voice on the other side of the call as she heard Lexa chuckle.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" Raven listened intensively for the exchange between the two women, mostly because she could hear the sound in Lexa's voice change the moment the woman walked into the room.

"Well, I am your publicist Woods. Not to mention, I've known you for a while now. I mean, I have to say I know you pretty well." Raven heard Lexa laugh once more.  She was in shock. How did the woman managed to make the brunette laugh like that. If memory served Raven right, only Clarke was able to do that.

"Come on girl! You're gonna be late!" The woman insisted and Raven heard her take the phone from Lexa. "Hi, hello, this is Anna Mason, Lexa's amazing new publicist." Lexa laughed and Raven could hear the struggle between the two women for the phone. Raven realized Anna must have won because her voice came through on the other end once again. "Umm, hi. I apologize but miss gorgeous will have to call you back. I'm sure it's important, but I need to take my girl away from you for a couple of hours." Raven's eyes grew twice the size when she heard the girl refer to Lexa as her girl. Holy shit! Wait, What!?

"Give me that!" Lexa said as she reclaimed the phone. "Hey, sorry about that. I have to go. I'll text you the address. Talk to you later." The brunette didn't realize Raven hadn't hung up before she spoke. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"Ah, but you love me," the other woman teased. "Come on, they're done setting up. All it's missing is that perfect face of yours." Raven felt a sting in her heart. Did the woman know about Clarke? She probably didn't since she was so flirty with Lexa. And why was Lexa allowing this to happen? What about Clarke? What the fuck?

 

Clarke opened her email app and her eyes instantly her fell on an email from her father. The subject: Are you sure she's worth it? Attached to the email, a picture of the front cover of People magazine with Lexa hugging Anna tightly. The tagline slightly pissed her off. She wasn't angry because she was jealous. She was angry because her dad always seemed to find a way to upset her. Even when she knew they were just rumors. 

It had been two weeks since she's seen Lexa. The brunette wanted to come see her during the weekend, but Clarke refused. She knew if Lexa took those two days she was going to overwork herself during the week she was due back in the office. Instead, she told the brunette to take the weekend to work but not to work too much. She even managed to have Anna promise her to force the girl to relax, and sleep if she needed to.

 

Clarke frowned looking at the email. How her dad was such an ass was beyond her. A few moments later, her phone chimed with a text from Anna sending her a picture of her and Lexa. In the picture Anna was almost kissing Lexa's cheek, with a text attached.

Clarke burst into a fit of laughter. Anna was the sweetest. They called each other and talked every day since they met, which was only two weeks ago, but both girls had gotten quite close. Whenever Lexa was busy, Anna would call the blonde and tell her about Lexa's day. Sometimes she would barge into Lexa's office while she was on a conference call and mute the phone and then hand her cellphone to Lexa. 

During the duration of two weeks Clarke would get text messages from Lexa and Anna. Most were pictures of them together and telling her how much they miss her. She smiled at the pictures thinking how silly both girls were. She was a little jealous though. Anna was at least spending some time with Lexa, she wasn't. 

She wanted to have Lexa all to herself 24/7 and that wasn't happening until Jake was out of the picture, and Abby was 100% healthy. She hoped that Lexa would be able to convince her father to disappear. She wanted nothing to do with him, and she definitely didn't want him around Abby.

Clarke closed her email app and texted the thin woman back. Abby walked into the living room where Clarke was seating smiling at her daughter.

"What's so funny?" The older woman asked. Clarke simply turned her phone showing Abby the messages Anna had sent her. Abby raised an eyebrow in confusion. Clarke opened her email again, showing her mother her father's email.

"According to people magazine, and Jake, Lexa is cheating on me." The blonde started. She gave her mother a full smile as her mother understood the meaning of the texts now.

Clarke's phone rang and it was a frantic Raven practically cussing her life away as the blonde answered on speaker. "What the fuck, Clarke! When were you going to tell me you and Lexa were done!? Like come on man! She can't be dating someone already -"

Abby covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. Clarke scoffed and pressed her lips together trying desperately not to laugh. "Clarke! Abby was so happy with you two! Goddamn it, she wanted you to marry that girl! Hell I wanted you to marry that girl!"

"Rae -" Clarke tried to explain but Raven continued on her rant. Abby tentative listening and giggling at the dramatics of the girl on the phone. 

"I was already calling dibs to being godmother to your first child! You can't crush my dreams like that, Clarke!" Raven sounded genuinely distressed.

"Raven!" The blonde yelled, finally succeeding in shutting down her friend. "We're still together!" Clarke laughed out loud as she heard her friends take a deep breath calming herself down. 

"Then who is that girl she's hugging on the cover of - and the girl, her new publicist, flirting with her?" Clarke frowned. "Who the hell is she Clarke, and why is she all flirty with Lexa? No, wait... why is she Lexa's publicist!?"

"Did you see them flirting?" Clarke's tone was bored, almost sarcastic. She knew Anna wasn't into Lexa like that. She also knew the woman was married and judging by the way she carried herself around her husband, very happily married.

 

"No, but I heard her on the phone when I talked to Lexa. Lexa wasn't complaining either - " The blonde groaned loudly prompting Raven to be quiet.

"Her name is Anna. She's really good friends with Lexa." The blonde said. "I met her two weeks ago. She's great. She's taking over for me for a while." 

"Oh." Raven was relieved to say the least. "I'm sorry. I just... I gotta look out for my favorite couple." Clarke simply rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm calling because we're coming for the weekend! We want to see how Abby is doing." 

"I'm doing great, Raven. Thank you for your concern honey." She laughed when she heard Raven lightly groan.

"How much of my rant did you hear Mamma G?" The girl asked, completely embarrassed.

"Oh, just about all of it." Abby responded, earning another groan from the younger girl.

"Oh god," the brunette cursed under her breath and took a minute to compose herself. "Anyway," she breathed out. "We're coming over this weekend, is that okay?" 

"Oh god! Yes!" Clarke was a little too excited. If Raven and the rest of her friends came over, maybe... just maybe Lexa could come along and they could get some alone time. It was a must for Clarke. She was missing Lexa in more ways than one. She missed her friends too, but she missed Lexa's lips on hers more.

Clarke hung up the phone as Abby sat down next to her. "Can we talk for a minute?" Clarke's eyes widened in concern for her mother.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Abby had Clarke's full and undivided attention. She didn't know how to approach the subject, which was long overdue.

"Nothing is wrong, sweetheart." Abby took a deep breath giving herself some time. "I've been thinking, it's time to file for divorce from Jake." Clarke simply nodded.

“Well, it’s about time.” Clarke took in her mother’s hands in hers trying to reassure her. “Mom, don’t worry about me. You have to do what’s best for you now.” Abby nodded and Clarke’s phone rang, pulling Clarke’s attention. “It’s Lexa,” she tells her mother. Abby nods and makes her way to the kitchen.

“Hi, baby,” Clarke answers the facetime call.

“Hey beautiful. How are you doing?” Clarke can see the chaos going on around her girlfriend. “No, not there. Ray, on the other side,” Lexa says as she points down on the table.

“I miss you,” Clarke says.

“I miss you too!” Anna chimes in taking the phone from Lexa.

“Jesus, Anna. Get your own cellphone. Give me mine!” Lexa snatched the phone from Anna. “I miss you too beautiful. How is your mom doing?”

Clarke groans. “She’s great. She’s still stressing. She wants to file for divorce but finding a good lawyer –“ Lexa grins widely, causing Clarke to stop talking.

“Clarke,” she begins

“Lexa, no.”

“Ah… Lexa, yes!” the brunette answers.

“We can’t afford your lawyers,” Clarke complains.

“You’re not paying for them, Clarke.”

“Lexa,” Clarke knows she’s going to lose this even before it begins.

“Baby, I love you. But can I talk to Abby?” Abby hears her name called and she made her way into the living room. Clarke rolls her eyes at her girlfriend. As much as she hates to admit it, she loves the way Lexa is invested in helping her and her mother. The blonde hands her mother her cellphone and winked at her.

Abby and Lexa talked in extent about Abby having Lexa’s lawyers at her disposal. Lexa promised her they would talk more when she came by to see them the moment she was able to. Abby handed Clarke her phone back and excused herself and went out into the deck.

“So, Raven will be stopping by during the weekend. She called me freaked out about you cheating on me.” Clarke noticed the way Lexa clenched her jaw. “Baby, relax. Anna called me and told me about the nonsense roaming around in the media.”

Lexa relaxed a little bit. She hated how the media spun things around creating drama. It happened with Costia once, but of course, the second time around it turned out to be true. She didn’t want Clarke to have a bad time dealing with the media while she was away. “So, we’re ahead of schedule on the prototype. I was thinking, I should stop by this weekend?”

“Oh god! Lex, yes! Please!” Lexa laughed out loud at the eagerness of the blonde.

“I’ll see you on Friday night, beautiful. I Love you,” Lexa blew a kiss into the camera and hung up. Clarke smiles widely. Just a few more days till she has Lexa in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visit ohcommandermycommander.tumblr.com for SocMed AU.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has missed Lexa.  
> The gang visits the Griffins at the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for the total delay! Life has a way of sneaking up on me.

Raven pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of her surroundings, clearly frustrated. She posts the photo on Instagram and then dials Lexa’s number. She was already beginning to lose her temper. She couldn’t find the cabin at all. Bellamy always took pride in being patient but even that was being tried at this particular moment. Raven nearly broke her phone, because according to the gps she had arrived to her destination. Sure, if her destination was somewhere in the middle of the woods.

“Woods!” Raven yelled into the phone completely exasperated.

“Yes, Reyes?” Lexa answered calmly, through the Bluetooth Ray had installed on her helmet. Knowing Lexa, he designed a prototype just for her to wear and never miss a phone call. He had been an unfortunate witness when Lexa had to pull over on the side of a very busy road to actually answer a damned call a few years ago. He was scared shitlesss. He wanted to make sure the girl didn’t put her life in danger by pulling over every time she received a call. He knew full well Lexa Woods would make damned sure she never missed a call. He designed the helmet himself and gave it to her as a Christmas present that same year.

“No! I mean woods, Lexa! All I see is woods! Fucking trees, everywhere!” She took a deep breath before continuing her rant. “Damn girl, where the hell did you hide them?”

Lexa let out a light chuckle in amusement. If Raven Reyes can’t find the cabin, Jake most certainly never will. “I didn’t hide them,” Lexa said emphasizing on the word hide. “Just follow the road – “

“I did that!” Raven shouts, cutting off Lexa. “It takes us straight to the lake!” Raven seemed like she was ready to explode. She cursed herself for not wanting to wait for Lincoln to finish his training session.  She simply just wanted to get there early so she could make the most of her stay.

“Where are you?” Lexa can’t stifle a laugh when she hears the other girl sigh in exasperation.

“I’m just off the interstate,” Raven replied.

“Alright, I’ll be there in ten minutes. Just sit tight.”

Lexa pulls over just in front of Raven’s rover. She plants her feet firmly on the ground to balance the bike. She removes her helmet and greets Raven and Bellamy with a huge grin on her face. She secured the helmet on the back of her bike before turning to the couple. “Come on, you two. Let’s go.”

They followed Lexa for about 15 minutes. When they notice her turn on her blinkers to the right, they looked at each other in confusion. “What is she doing?” Bellamy asks. “We past this before.”

Lexa turns right and disappeared just behind the large Welcome sign. Raven slows down, still confused, and then she sees it, the dirt road just behind the sign. “Sneaky.” Raven giggles at the realization. They just past the sign not giving it much thought. To their defense, on their way back, there was a large billboard covering the road on the way back from the lake. If Raven could have guessed, Lexa had the second billboard placed there for a reason. “Damn, the girl really does like her privacy,” Raven stated.

“Could have fooled me,” Bellamy replied. “With the insane amount of times that girl has been in the tabloids…” he trailed off. “But then again, she hasn’t gone looking for it.”

“Yeah, remember how she lost it when they found out about her being foster kid?” Bellamy nodded in agreement and groaned at the memory of his sister telling him how messed up Lexa was that day.

Once they finally reached the cabin Lexa hadn’t fully parked the bike when the front door swung open and Clarke ran toward her slamming her body into the brunette. Clarke wasn’t a big fan of bikes and she would have never got on one, except Lexa was on one and she was desperate to feel her girlfriend’s arms around her. She hopped on the bike facing Lexa, straddling her and the brunette wrapped her arms around her. Clarke kissed her girlfriend, passionately sucking in Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth and licking it. Lexa chuckled into the kiss pulling Clarke tighter against her.

Clarke forgot all about her dislike for bikes and was perfectly content in her girlfriend’s arm. She felt herself finally able to breathe properly now that Lexa’s lips were on her own.

“Someone is a little desperate,” Raven called out stepping out of the rover and shutting her door. “Do I get a kiss like that or…?” Clarke didn’t care much for Raven’s comment at the moment seeing she was sitting comfortably straddling Lexa. Clarke’s body half atop of Lexa and half on the bike. “Hey!” Raven snapped her fingers to get the girl’s attention.

Annoyed, Clarke held up a finger asking her friend for one more minute as she kept kissing Lexa. Abby finally emerged from the door and went straight to greet Raven and Bellamy. “Well, it’s nice to know at least someone missed me,” Raven shouted directly to Clarke. The blonde had her hands on Lexa’s hair and she simply flipped her friend off. “How are you doing?” Raven’s attention turned to Abby.

Abby gave Raven a tight hug. “I’m doing great!” Abby moved to hug Bellamy. “Nice to see you two again.” Clarke and Lexa had lost themselves in each other. Everyone was tuned out and it was just the two of them in their own little world, still kissing and teasing each other.

Clarke felt her heat rise as she started grinding on Lexa. The brunette didn’t complain as she was feeling just as hot as Clarke. Lexa pressed her girlfriend tighter against her. “Fuck, I missed you,” Clarke whispered low enough so no one could hear her but Lexa.

Lexa bit Clarke’s lip in response and then pressed her lips harder against the blonde’s. She grazed her tongue on Clarke’s bottom lip and then sucked. She felt Clarke’s tongue tease her upper lip and bit it slightly.

Abby cleared her throat trying to get their attention. “Excuse me, Clarke. I too would like to greet Lexa,” Abby stated with a smile on her face. “Perhaps not quite in the way you’re doing so now, but I think a hug would be nice.” Clarke groaned at her mother’s words, lips still very much attached to Lexa’s. Finally, the blonde reluctantly pulled away and frowned, causing Lexa to laugh out loud.

Lexa slowly lifted Clarke off her and the bike, and then dismounted herself. “I’m sorry, Abby,” Lexa stated with a light laugh as she moved in for a hug. Abby met her half way and gave the brunette a tight hug.

“I made lunch,” Abby tells them. “Let’s get inside.” Abby motioned for them to go into the cabin. Raven pulled on Bellamy skipping, practically running to the porch. Lexa was right behind them but Clarke pulled her back.

“We’ll be there in a minute,” Clarke called out wrapping her arms around Lexa once more. She held on tight to the brunette causing her to chuckle a little.

“Someone missed me,” Lexa said in an amused tone. She pressed Clarke tightly against her kissing her shoulder. She lipped her hands on either side of Clarke’s neck pulling her in for a kiss. The blonde hummed into the kiss and locked her hands behind Lexa’s neck pulling her even harder against her mouth.

They had lost themselves in their kiss, not paying attention to anything around them, except each other. Clarke unlocked one of her hand and slid it down to Lexa’s chest. She palmed her girlfriend’s breast and squeezed, causing the girl to moan and the brunette groped Clarke’s ass in response.

Someone cleared their throat just behind Raven’s rover. “Damn, I’m sure there are plenty of rooms in that house for that,” Octavia said, pointing at both girls and then at the cabin.

“Oh, are you kidding me?” Clarke groaned, slightly annoyed by so many interruptions. Lexa looks over at her brother who is trying is best not to be so uncomfortable with what he just seen.

“Tell me about it,” Lincoln replies, finally meeting Clarke’s eyes. “I don’t ever want to see you grope my little sister like that again, Clarke. I will not be responsible for my actions,” he continued slightly teasing. (Because let’s be honest, if Clarke was a guy, Lincoln would have decked him right about now) It was one thing to be happy and proud that his sister found someone who loved and adored her, but it was another to see her being groped by said person.

“Clarrrkeeee!” a small brunette pushed past Lincoln and Octavia and slammed her body into Clarke’s, wrapping her arms around her waist giving her a tight hug.

“Um, excuse me. Anna, that’s… That’s enough hugging my girlfriend,” Lexa stated as she pried Anna’s arms off Clarke. “You’re a married woman, and Clarke is taken.”

Clarke and Anna laughed out loud. “It’s okay baby,” Clarke said wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist again. “I only have eyes for you.” Clarke pressed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. Jeremy introduced himself to Lincoln and Octavia before heading to greet Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke let out a sigh. Was it too much to ask to have a few minutes alone with her girlfriend?

 

The group finally made it inside the house. Raven was happily stuffing her face with food and savoring every bit of it. “Welcome!” Abby called out to the group coming in.

“Mom, this is Anna,” Clarke introduced the slim brunette to her mother. “Lexa’s publicist – “

“Ah, temporary, publicist,” Anna corrected. She extended her hand for Abby to shake. Instead, Abby pulled her in for a hug. “This is my husband, Jeremy.”

“Nice to meet you,” Abby said moving in to greet Jeremy with a hug as well. “Please, sit. There is plenty for everyone,” Abby said pulling a chair for Anna as the rest of the group sat down to eat.

After lunch everyone moved over to the back of the house. Anna and Jeremy were talking to Abby, as the rest of the group sat around joking with each other.

Clarke wasn’t too happy. In fact, she was annoyed. She was practically kicking herself for telling Raven it was okay to come over. She had wanted Lexa all to herself this weekend and that seemed like it wasn’t going to happen. Lexa could sense the tension in Clarke and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist. “Baby, relax.”

Lexa kissed Clarke on her temple before moving over to the group. She tugged on her brother and whispered something in his ear. He smiled brightly at whatever Lexa said and cleared his throat.

“Hey! Would anyone care to join me at the lake? Swim? Skis?” He teased. Everyone eagerly accepted his offer without a second thought. Lexa smiled proudly, she knew Lincoln wouldn’t pass the chance on getting on his fav jet ski. Especially if it had been a while since he’d used it.

They quickly made their way inside the cabin to change into their proper swimming attire before marching to the lake. The walk wasn’t far really; given the fact that the cabin was simply a few feet away. Bellamy and Lincoln quickly claimed two of the skis at the docks and made their way out into the water. Octavia, Anna, and Jeremy sat happily on the edge of the dock with their feet dipped in the water. Abby stayed behind with Clarke and Lexa, making the blonde slightly anxious. _Raven? Where the hell is Raven?_ She thought.

“Mom, are you not going in?” Clarke couldn’t hide the concern, even though she was anxious to get Lexa alone, she also wanted to make sure her mother was okay. Clarke averted her eyes to the dock and smiled when she saw Anna and Jeremy in deep conversation with Octavia. The couple was so likeable, it wasn’t a surprise the group embraced them. Of course Raven and Octavia were over the moon with Anna. The woman was as much a Clexa shipper as they were.

“What? Oh, no. I think I’m too old for that,” Abby replied forcing Clarke’s attention back on her and Lexa laughed at Abby’s comment.

“I doubt that, Abby,” Lexa responded. “You don’t look that old, not from where I’m standing,” she continued. She winked at the older woman causing her to blush.

“Hey, quit flirting with my mother.” Clarke playfully smacked Lexa on her arm and Lexa laughed.

“You know I only have eyes for you,” Lexa replied, pressing a kiss on the blonde’s neck. Clarke couldn’t take it anymore. She needed Lexa and she needed her now. She had to think of something.

“Burgers!” she blurred out causing both Lexa and Abby to jump. Both women looked at Clarke with confusion all over their faces. She shrugged it off and thanked whatever higher power was out there for Raven’s impeccable timing.

Clarke grabbed her friend by the arm stopping her in her tracks. “Rae, would you mind going to the store? We need you to get some things to get the barbecue going. I have some work stuff to discuss with Lexa, so I can’t go.” Lexa was even more confused now than she was before.

“Oh, that’s alright,” Raven replied, pulling her phone from the back of her shorts. “I’ll just text Finn to stop by on his way here.” Clarke’s face changed color almost instantly. Was her friend a total idiot?

“Wait, you invited Finn?” Lexa spoke through her teeth trying to hide her discomfort. She hadn’t liked the guy since that fight with Clarke happened. She was definitely not thrilled about having the guy at her place.

“He’s a good guy, Lex. But, he’s just dropping off some things for Bellamy,” She replied. Clarke rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Clarke pulled her friend out of the deck and into the house. “Two weeks!” Clarke almost yelled startling the brunette. She didn’t care about Finn coming, he wasn’t staying anyway.

“Wow! What the hell’s got you so rattled, Clarke?” the brunette asked. In all honesty she was a loss as to why her friend was so upset.

“Lexa and I haven’t had sex in two weeks! TWO!” she said lifting her fingers and almost shoving them in Raven’s face. The brunette’s eyes widened in shock, and it dawned on her why she wanted her mother out of the house. She understood now, why her friend was in such a shitty mood.

Without a second thought, Raven stormed out into the deck and pulled Abby by the arm. “Alright, change of plans. Abby, you’re coming with me.” She grabbed the keys to the jeep as she continued to pull a very confused Abby out the door.

Lexa narrowed her eyes still confused by the entire thing and she shrugged when the jeep’s engine roared to life. “What the hell was that?” she asked as Clarke came back out into the deck.

Without answering the brunette’s question, Clarke threw her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissed her with so much need. Lexa chuckled into the kiss as she understood what had happened. “It wasn’t just me trying to get you alone then.”

Clarke shook her head and continued kissing her girlfriend like there was no tomorrow. “Bedroom, now.” Lexa didn’t think twice. She grabbed Clarke by the hand pulling her behind her as they run to the bedroom closing the door and locking it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time at the cabin.  
> Smut..Fluff... Enjoy.

Clarke kissed Lexa with desperate need. She pushed the brunette onto the bed and straddled her. She wasted no time removing her shirt or Lexa’s. She was desperate to feel her girlfriend’s bare body against hers. Lexa cupped Clarke’s breast over the bra and dipped her head down to kiss one of them earning a soft moan from the girl.

Encouraged by Clarke’s moans Lexa slipped a hand under the blonde’s bra palming the breast and giving it a gentle squeeze. She sucked and nipped at Clarke’s neck pressing her harder against her body with her free hand. Clarke ground her hips against Lexa’s lower abs desperately searching for some form of contact with her already wet center.

Lexa unclasped Clarke’s bra and sent it flying somewhere in the room. She took a deep breath as she took in her girlfriend’s bare chest. “Fuck, Clarke. I’ve miss those,” Lexa whispered and sucked a nipple into her mouth.

“Ah… Lexa!” Clarke tangled her fingers in the brunette’s hair pressing her head tighter against her chest. Lexa flipped them so that now Clarke’s back was pinned against the mattress, legs still wrapped around Lexa’s waist. The brunette ground her hips into Clarke, and the blonde let out a gasp when Lexa’s hip bone made contact with her clit. Lexa then took Clarke’s lips into her own kissing her deeply.

Lexa laid open mouth kisses all over Clarke’s body as she made her way down her body. She unbuttoned Clarke’s jeans as the blonde lifted her butt off the mattress just enough to allow her girlfriend to remove her pants and underwear. Clarke propped herself up on her elbows, carefully watching Lexa as she kissed her lower abdomen. “Lexa, please….”

Lexa smirked at the blonde practically begging her to quit her teasing. She kissed and bit Clarke’s inner thighs earning a whimper from the girl beneath her. “Lexa… Please,” the blonde begged.

“Please what?” Lexa asked. She had missed having Clarke like this. She had missed her scent, her soft skin, her raspy voice begging her to take her.

“Please, just fuck me already,” Clarke almost screamed.  Lexa chuckled and decided to have mercy on the girl. She dipped her tongue inside Clarke’s folds taking in every drop of wetness that was already dripping from the blonde. Lexa hummed in enjoyment as she tasted her girlfriend. “Oh, shit!” Clarke gasped when she felt the vibrations of Lexa’s moan travel through her center.

Lexa slid her tongue up Clarke’s slit until she reached her clit. She took in the bundle of nerves into her mouth and she gently sucked. “Oh… Fu…ck!” Clarke ground up against Lexa’s mouth as she slid one hand into the brunette’s hair. Her free hand reached for the brunette’s hand and their fingers tangled.

Lexa continued to work her tongue around Clarke’s clit, occasionally sucking it. “Oh, fuck. Lex… Baby, I’m gonna…” Lexa moved her tongue faster and harder earning a few more gasps and moans from her girlfriend. The brunette could feel Clarke’s body begin to spasm and tremble beneath her and she smiled.

Clarke felt the waves of her orgasm crash over her and she held on to Lexa’s hand squeezing hard. At any other time Lexa, would have complained about Clarke’s painful grip on her hand, but she was enjoying watching her girlfriend ride her orgasm too much to care.

As Clarke’s body began to still, Lexa pressed a kiss over her clit causing the blonde to shake once more. The brunette kissed her way back up to Clarke’s mouth allowing the girl to taste herself in her lips. Clarke groan when she realized Lexa was still in very dressed with the exception of her shirt. “What?” the brunette asked.

“You’re too over dressed,” Clarke replied flipping the brunette over. “My turn,” Clarke tells her as she begins to suck and lick Lexa’s neck down to her breast.

 

Both girls lay in bed holding each other. Lexa felt Clarke tense up and she stroked her side to soothe her. “Have you heard from – “ Clarke trailed off. She knew it perhaps it wasn’t the right time to discuss her dad. But, if they didn’t do it now, they might not get a chance to later on.

“Nothing yet,” Lexa replied. “Do we really have to talk about it now?” Clarke shook her head. Lexa was right, Jake wasn’t important right now. What is important is that they were finally together, after two whole weeks away from each other.

“We don’t have to talk at all,” Clarke replied as she straddled Lexa. She kissed the brunette taking her bottom lip and sucking it. Lexa laughed as she felt the blonde suck on her tongue, pressing her harder against her body.

 

The house slowly began to get louder and louder as everyone began to make their way into the house. Clarke and Lexa made their way into kitchen holding on to each other. “Oh, look who decided to make an appearance,” Raven teased, elbowing Abby. The older woman chuckled as she watched her daughter bury her face into Lexa’s chest, causing the brunette to chuckle and press her tighter against her side.

Everyone else had migrated out into the deck with the exception of Abby and Raven, who were in the kitchen getting the items needed for the barbecue. The two women made their way out into the deck followed by Clarke and Lexa. Raven and Abby began to prepare the ingredients and food, while Bellamy and Jeremy worked on getting the grill going. Anna, Octavia, and Lincoln worked on setting up the wooden table.

“You know, Clarke,” Abby began turning to face her daughter. “Next time, just tell me when you need… Alone time with your girlfriend.” Clarke shot Raven a murderous glare and the brunette just shrugged. Lincoln groaned loudly upon hearing Abby’s words.

“Thanks mom, really,” Clarke stated sarcastically. She smiled when her eyes landed on Lincoln. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. “I don’t think Lincoln wants to hear about how good his sister is at –“

“Okay!” Lexa interrupted her and removed her arms from the blonde’s side, causing Clarke to slightly groan. She knew Clarke was ready to make her brother as uncomfortable as she could. Clarke definitely knew how to push Lincoln’s buttons and tease him to no end. “Who wants a drink?” Lexa clapped her hands moving back toward the kitchen.

“Oh yeah, about that –“ Raven started. “While you two were up there – You know,” she continued.

“Oh god! Someone, please stop!” Lincoln called out clearly uncomfortable as Lexa walked to stand next to him. “I definitely don’t want to hear about my sister and what she does in bed!”

“You mean what she doesn’t do,” Clarke teased winking at Lexa. Lincoln groaned and Lexa laughed out loud. Lexa patted her brother’s back and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Lincoln flinched and moved his head before Lexa could kiss him. “Don’t even think about kissing me right now,” he teased, covering his head with his arms, his uncomfortableness long gone. Lexa too amused couldn’t pass the opportunity to tease her brother even more.

“Oh come on, Linc. It’s not like you’ve never gone down on Octavia and then kissed me,” she winked at Octavia, who was sporting a major blush. Abby spilled her water as she laughed at Lexa’s teasing of her brother. Suddenly, Lexa realized Abby was around and was mortified. “I’m so sorry you had to hear that, Abby.”

“Oh honey, it’s okay. I don’t mind a little dirty talk from time to time,” the older woman relied, sending a wink Lexa’s way. Lexa nodded and smiled at her.

“Oh, god. Mom, no.” Clarke made her way to Lincoln and simply grabbed him by the face with both of her hands that way he couldn’t turn away. She planted a kiss on his on both of his cheeks and he groaned. He was definitely not expecting that. She then turn to Lexa and gave her an open mouth kiss, which the brunette eagerly accepted.

“Oh, come on!” Lincoln called out, desperately cleaning both of his cheeks. “That’s gross, Clarke,” he said. “That’s really gross,” he says looking at Lexa, who is grinning from ear to ear.

“That should teach you to quit complaining about me groping your sister,” Clarke stated, sliding her hands down Lexa’s butt and caressing it. She buried her face in the brunette’s chest as Lexa wrapped her arm around her shoulder kissing her forehead.

“Hands off my sister,” Lincoln stated with a grin on his face matching that of Lexa’s. He loved days like this, full of laughter and teasing. It was one more reason why he loved Clarke so much, other than the fact that she truly loved Lexa. Around Clarke, Lexa was herself. She didn’t need to keep herself in check. He recalls to when Lexa was dating Costia. Lexa was always in business more, always so proper. But now, she is carefree and always laughing. Yes, that laugh, he loves that laugh.

Anna, Jeremy, Bellamy, Raven and Octavia watched the entire exchange in  complete amusement at the exchange between the siblings and Clarke. Jeremy and Anna exchanged a knowing glance. In their book, Clarke was definitely a keeper. Abby seemed to enjoy how the three seemed to interact. She can’t remember the last time she witnessed Clarke this happy. It gave her some piece of mind knowing how much the Woods siblings love her daughter.

“Anyway, like I was saying,” Raven started, gaining the attention of both Lexa and Clarke. “While you two were up there playing mommy…” She looked over at Lexa up and down, earning a confused look from the brunette. “…and mommy,” she finished. “We ran out of alcohol.”

Before Lexa could complain, a knock at the front door stopped her. “That must be Finn,” Bellamy stated as he made his way into the house to open the front door. Lexa instantly stiffened. She had made it a point to stir clear of the guy since the argument with Clarke that night. Clarke noticed the mood change on her girlfriend and tangled her fingers with hers to try and relax her.

They faintly heard Bellamy and Finn exchange some words before both walked into the deck, Bellamy holding one end of the massive cooler and Finn the other. “No need to worry,” Bellamy spoke. “Your alcohol is here.”

Raven shot him a look, “and your non-alcoholic drinks too,” he said winking at Abby. “Come on, Finn. This way,” he instructed as they moved in sync to where he wanted to place the cooler.

“I brought a couple more drinks, I’ll get those for you,” Finn called out on his way past Clarke and Lexa. “Hello, Clarke,” he said nodding his head in acknowledge of the couple before heading out. “It’s quite a few of them, actually. Lexa, would you mind giving me a hand, please?”

Lexa clenched her jaw as she tried to control herself. Lincoln stared at his sister wondering if she was going to punch the guy or not. “Yeah, sure,” she replied removing her arm from Clarke’s shoulder. She kissed the blonde’s lips and followed Finn out into the house.

Once they were out into the porch Finn turned to Face Lexa. The way Lexa was staring at him made him nervous. He swallowed hard before speaking. “Listen, Lexa. I just – “ He didn’t know how to continue. He had heard from Raven how the girl could easily make a guy twice her size bleed in no time. He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I just wanted to apologize.”

Lexa was taken by surprise to say the least. She was definitely not expecting the guy to apologize. He seemed like a douche. But, douchebags don’t apologize. Lexa cocked an eyebrow waiting for the guy to continue. “I’ve wanted to apologize for a while now. I just never had the chance. I didn’t know Clarke was your girlfriend. Not until Raven told me, I feel like such an ass. You need to know that if I had known, I would’ve never –“

Lexa relaxed and smiled at the guy. “It’s alright, Finn. Clarke and I talked about it.” Finn sighed in relief. Lexa knew in that moment, she had been wrong about him. “I – Thank you, though, for apologizing. It’s not every day the guy hitting on your girl apologizes for it.” Lexa offered her hand for him to shake. He didn’t hesitate and shook it. “You’re alright, Finn.”

Lexa and Finn, walked back into the deck with the rest of the drinks and settled them on the table. Lexa moved to wrap her arms around Clarke, pressing the blonde’s back on her front and planting a kiss on the girl’s shoulder. She was definitely in a better mood now. “If that’s all you need from me boss,” Finn called out after Bellamy who simply shook his head. “Alright, you guys have a good night.”

“You know, you’re welcome to stay, Finn.” Lexa offered. Clarke turned her head to eye the brunette, wondering what the hell got into her. “There is plenty to go around.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I have plans with my girlfriend,” he replied. “See you around?” Lexa nodded in response and they boy made his way exit.

 “What the hell was that?” Clarke turned around to face her girlfriend. Lexa chuckled slightly and kissed Clarke’s lips. The blonde pulled away arching an eyebrow, demanding an answer.

“He apologized for hitting on you,” Lexa replied.

“He did?" Lexa nodded in reply to her girlfriend’s question again.

“Hold that thought –“ Lexa said after she ran Finn.

 

“Hey, Finn.” He turned around to find Lexa walking down the steps of the porch toward him. “About the cabin –“

“Don’t worry, Lexa. I won’t say anything about it, or where it is. But if you need me to sign another confidentiality contract, I can definitely do that,” he replied.

“Another? What do you mean –“ She heard Bellamy chuckle behind her and watched him walk past her to Finn.

“Raven had him sign a confidentiality contract, before he came here,” he replied, handing Finn a set of keys. “Don’t worry, Lex. Raven’s got your back.” He winked at Lexa before turning back to Finn. “Don’t forget to…”

Lexa made her way back to the deck and kissed Clarke on her forehead.

“I told you he’s a good guy,” Raven called out from the grill just a few feet away. “Now, can we just sit and have a nice dinner?” Instantly everyone made their way to the table and took their places. While everyone was busy eating, talking and teasing, Abby, who was sitting at the head of the table, took in the sight before her. This was something she could definitely get used to.

Abby watched as Lincoln and Octavia talked to Raven and Bellamy. They smiled widely as their conversation continued. She turned her eyes further down the table where Anna and Jeremy teased Clarke and Lexa. She watched as Anna explained something to Clarke by sliding her finger down the length of the blonde’s arms, while Lexa and Jeremy watched and listened tentatively to understand whatever it was she was explaining. The moment Anna’s finger stopped on Clarke’s wrist, the blonde’s eyes went wide, and all four of them burst into a fit of laughter.

Abby loved seeing her daughter laughing. It was a sight rarely seen by her, but it seemed to happen quite a lot when Lexa was around. Clarke didn’t have the happiest of childhoods, and watching her laugh like this, gave Abby the determination she needed to finally put an end to Jake and his hold on them both. The moment she got back home she was going to file for divorce not only for herself, but more importantly for Clarke.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not adding drama just yet....  
> I like all this cute Clexa stuff....

Clarke woke up to Lexa’s arm wrapped around her waist. She took a deep breath and snuggled closer to her girlfriend’s body. She heard Lexa chuckle and she lifted her head to look at her favorite green eyes. She sighed and pecked the brunette on her lips. “Morning.” Clarke placed her head back on the crook of Lexa’s neck and the brunette lightly squeezed in response.

Clarke had missed waking up like this, wrapped in the warmth of Lexa’s body. Every morning she woke up in an empty bed, she hated it. She missed Lexa’s warmth. Sure, they didn’t live together just yet, but they might as well be. At the end of the day, they always ended up at each other’s place, waking up the next morning wrapped in each other.

“We should shower,” Lexa stated. “I want to take you somewhere.” She kissed the blonde’s forehead. Clarke nodded but made no effort to get up. “Clarke –“

Clarke groaned causing Lexa to laugh. “Babe, we’re spending the entire day together, but I need you to get up.” With a final groan, Clarke slowly pushed herself off Lexa. She bolted for the bathroom yanking the covers along with her, leaving Lexa fully naked. “Clarke, it’s fucking cold!” Lexa jumped right after her girlfriend before she could fully shut the bathroom door. “That was mean,” Lexa pouts.

“Aww, I’m sorry baby. Come here, I’ll warm you up.” Clarke wraps her arms around the brunette and the latter melted into her embrace.

***

“No. No fucking way. Lexa, there is no way in hell I’m getting on that thing!” Clarke crossed her arms determined not to get on the bike. Lexa dismounted the bike and walked toward the blonde, who was eyeing the bike. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Lexa, she trusted the brunette with her life, the bike, not so much.

You were on it yesterday, Clarke,” Lexa replied with a smirk on her face as she remembered how Clarke had no problem getting on the bike the day before.

“Don’t turn this around; I’m not getting on it, period. Besides, yesterday I was way turned on, I’d probably would have let you do me while still on the damned thing! And the bike was actually turned off.” She replied, pressing her crossed arms tighter against her chest.

“Are you saying you’re not turned on now?” Lexa asked lifting an eyebrow trying her best to convince the blonde to get on by flirting.

“Not the point,” she replied. Clarke turned toward the cabin. If they were going on the bike she was not going at all. Lexa quickly grabbed her by the arm and spun her around before she walk any further. She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist pressing her tight against her.

“Clarke, baby. I promise you, I won’t let you get hurt. Please?” The brunette practically begged. When Clarke didn’t reply, she sighed. “Look, it’s the only way I can get there, okay? Besides, do you want to spend time _alone_ with me or not?” Lexa made sure to emphasize on the word “alone” to get her point across.

Clarke thought about it for a minute. Lexa had a good point. If they stayed, there was no chance in hell she’d get to be alone with Lexa. Finally, she sighed in defeat and nodded. “Yes!” Lexa fist pumped in the air with a huge smile.

Lexa kissed her forehead before mounting on the bike and presenting her with a helmet. Clarke took a deep breath before walking toward the bike taking the helmet in her hands. She hesitated for a second, but she could hear Lexa’s words inside her head. _I promise, I won’t let you get hurt._

Clarke mounted the bike and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. Lexa turned her head slightly to look at the blonde behind her. “Do you trust me?” Clarke quickly nodded and Lexa turned on the bike. “Hold on tight.” She started moving the bike slowly to make sure Clarke was okay and comfortable. When she didn’t hear her complain, she gradually picked up speed. Clarke still didn’t make an effort to make her stop, so the brunette took off full speed.

***

The scenery was beautiful. The green trees surrounded the lake, the water was so clear you can see straight through to the bottom. The skies were clear and bright blue. Clarke stood still taking in the view in its entirety. Lexa pulled out a blanket from the carrying case she’d installed on the side of the bike early that morning. She laid the blanket on the grass and sat down pulling Clarke alone with her. “This place is beautiful, Lex.”

“You’re beautiful,” Lexa responded making Clarke giggle. “This place – I used to come here whenever I felt the most lonely,” Lexa confessed. The blonde lay down and settled her head on Lexa’s lap facing the water. The brunette started playing with blonde locks, curling them in her fingers before releasing them.

“This place gave me a sense of belonging, I don’t know. I mean, I know it’s just a place but I felt safe here,” the brunette continued. Clarke smiled. It warmed her heart that Lexa shared this space with her.

“I get what you mean,” Clarke replied. Lexa always found it easy to talk to Clarke. The blonde always seemed to understand her, even when she didn’t say anything at all. Sometimes she would just look at her girlfriend, and she knew instantly what Lexa needed to say without her having to say it.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead before she spoke again. “I know I said I didn’t want to talk about Jake, yesterday –“ Clarke turned to look up at her girlfriend and nodded in understanding. As much as she hated it, this was a discussion they needed to have.

“He left when I was 10. He cheated on mom with a woman who wanted him for his money, not that he had much to begin with. Apparently the cheating had been happening for a while, mom and I totally oblivious to it all.” Clarke never spoke about Jake. He wasn’t worth the time, but now, she needed to tell Lexa everything she knew about him. Maybe there is some way Lexa can help her mother get rid of him for good. She needed to tell Lexa the kind of man Jake was. She’ll be damned if she allows him to screw Lexa over.

“A few years later and once the money was gone, the woman left him. So, he came back and mom took him back. He threatened her with taking me away from her and also the house. Mom wouldn’t leave me so she stuck it out. Mom thinks that I don’t know the amount of suffering she’s endured because of me,” she sighed, taking her time to speak. Lexa sat there listening. She swallowed hard trying to keep her tear from falling. Clarke of course blamed herself for her mother’s misery. It was different seeing Clarke like this. She remembered how before Jake, Clarke was a completely different person. Jake was like dark clouds covering Clarke’s brightness. She wanted to make him pay for hurting Clarke the way he has, and she just might be able to.

“I never cared much for him, just as he never cared about me,” the blonde continues. It was true, Clarke didn’t give Jake the time of day, because since she can remember, the only father figure she’s had was Kane.

“You don’t seem to be too bothered by it,” Lexa stated, caressing the girl’s face with the back of her hand. She searched those blue eyes for any sign of pain, but she found none. The only time she could see the hurt in those blue eyes was when Abby was mentioned, because it reminded Clarke of how much her mother had to put up with on the count of her.

“The only thing that bothers me is the thought of how much shit, mom had to put up with. I thank god for her every day.” Lexa gave her a light smile in response. “His doing got me here. I became a publicist just to piss him off. His doing got me you.” Lexa chuckled a little and leaned in to kiss the blonde.

Lexa moved so that she was now on top of Clarke. She caressed the girl’s face with her fingertips and then leaned in taking the blonde’s lips on hers. Clarke locked her arms around Lexa’s neck keeping her in place. She lightly scratched the brunette’s scalp with her fingers, sending shivers down Lexa’s spine.

They were lost in each other. Everything seemed to fade away and all that was left was the two of them. Lexa pulled away just enough to stare into the most beautiful shade of blues she’d ever seen. “I love you,” she whispered, placing another kiss on the blonde’s lips.

“I love you, too,” Clarke whispered back. She bopped Lexa’s nose and pulled her in for another deep kiss. Lexa had settled herself between Clarke’s legs, pressing her pubic bone against Clarke’s. They were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the thunder roar in the distance. Suddenly both girls screamed as their bodies were drenched by the rain.

Lexa quickly got up pulling Clarke along with her. She picked up the blanket and shoved it into the carrying case as fast as she could. Lexa turned on the bike’s engine and took off as soon as Clarke’s arms were wrapped around her waist.

***

They ran into the porch soaking wet from head to toe, giggling and shaking. Clarke pulled Lexa in for a kiss and Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist pulling her closer. “Come on, let’s get you out of these wet clothes or you’ll get sick,” Lexa told her, pulling her into the cabin.

Everyone was huddled in the living room getting ready to watch a movie when the two very wet girls ran past them to their bedroom. “Hi, everyone,” Clarke called out.

“Bye, everyone,” Lexa finished, still pulling Clarke by the hand. Everyone stared after them wondering what the hell had those two been up to.

As soon as they reached their room, Lexa grabbed a few towels from the bathroom and wrapped one around Clarke. She then grabbed another one and began to dry Clarke’s hair. The blonde was already shaking due to the A/C in the cabin. “Alright, let’s get these off you and get you warmed up.” Lexa began to strip the girl off her clothes and once she was fully naked she wrapped a blanket around the blonde’s body and sat her on the bed. Lexa then proceeded to strip herself; she then picked up the wet clothes taking them to the bathroom. She twisted each piece of clothing to get as much water off them and then hung the along the shower rod.

Lexa felt Clarke’s warm body pressed against her naked body, as the blonde wrapped her arms along with the blanket around her. She welcomed the feeling and turned around, her breast pressing against Clarke’s. The brunette snaked her arms around the blonde and pressed her tighter against her. Lexa pressed a kiss on Clarke’s shoulder and nuzzled her face against the crook of the blonde’s neck.

After a while of holding each other, they decided to move somewhere more comfortable. It had been a long day for both girls, so they slipped into bed not bothering with pajamas. Clarke settled her head on Lexa’s chest, while the brunette held her tightly.

“Do you think they’ll be coming back out,” Octavia asked, looking to where the girls had disappeared into their room.

“No, they won’t,” Raven replied. Everyone shrugged and turned their attention to the movie.

***

“Mom has a check up on Monday morning,” Clarke stated as she traced circles on her girlfriend’s chest.

“Can I come with?” Clarke nodded in response. She kissed Lexa’s bare chest and snuggled closer to her. So far these past two days with Lexa have been amazing. One more day and the doctor will let her know how Abby is doing.

She’s seen her mom get healthier by the day, but that has much to do with the fact that Jake isn’t around. “Uncle Kane, is coming with us. He’ll be here tomorrow.” Kane called Clarke Friday morning telling her he was coming over Sunday to take Abby to the doctor. He wasn’t taking no for an answer, as he too wanted to make sure Abby was healthy enough to go home. She knew Abby was fine, but Jake had a talent for draining her mother’s energy in an instant, and that worried her.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Lexa said as she kissed her girlfriend’s head. “Close your eyes, beautiful. Everything will be alright. I’ve got you.” Clarke smiled and did as she was told. Slowly she began to drift into sleep while Lexa rubbed her bare back soothing her.

 

When Lexa woke up, Clarke laid face down next to her. She took the opportunity to slip out of the bed. She put on a tank top and her boxers on and tiptoed her way out of the bedroom. Everyone seemed to be in their rooms with the exception of Abby. She found the older woman standing in the middle of the kitchen, drinking tea. “Are you alright?” The brunette asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” Abby answered.

Lexa looked at her concerned. She wasn’t entirely convinced that she was okay. “Abby, is there anything I can help you with?”

“Do you know any good lawyers?” Abby asked. Lexa smiled as she knew what Abby was thinking about and stepped closer to her. She placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder. Abby looked at the young girl in front of her as the girl nodded.

“I do, actually,” Lexa replied. “Let’s hope it doesn’t get messy from here on out. I asked Clarke if she would let me buy Jake’s half of the house. She agreed.” Lexa pulled a chair and motioned Abby to sit. As Abby sat, Lexa took a seat next to her.

“I’m planning on meeting him on Tuesday. I’m prepared to make an offer,” Lexa stated. She had a number in mind, although nothing seemed to be too expensive as long as it meant it keeping Jake far away from Clarke.

“He will try to get more than what you offer, Lexa. He always wants more. He won’t take what you offer unless it’s what he wants. He came back because he has nowhere to live and the only reason she’s still with him is because she thinks he can take the house away from us.” Abby grabbed the brunette’s hand between hers and squeezed.

"She?" Lexa asked.

"The other woman," Abby replied.

“In that case, we will make use of my lawyers. Abby, I don’t want you to worry about anything, right now. I promise you, as long as I’m around, Jake can’t hurt you financially or otherwise.” Lexa squeezed the older woman’s hand, reassuring her. “I will take care of it.”

“Lexa –“ Abby started.

“Abby, please. Let me do this.” Abby sighed and nodded. “You will get through this. Now, I want you to tell me everything you know about Jake, and I mean everything.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff!!! YES... MORE!

Sunday morning arrived with Lexa’s front pressed up against Clarke’s back. The blonde smiled widely as the felt Lexa’s hand under her tank top, fingers tracing small patterns in her stomach. She felt Lexa press an open mouth kiss on her bare skin of her shoulder. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Lexa replied. Clarke turned to face her girlfriend and nuzzled her face against the crook of Lexa’s neck. She loved the feeling of Lexa’s body so close to her. She wanted to stay like this all day, just enjoying each other’s company. “Baby, it’s 8 in the morning, we have to get up.” Clarke groaned.

“Do we have to?” Lexa laughed in response and hummed in response while taking Clarke’s lips on hers. “I don’t want to. Can’t we just stay in bed?” Clarke practically whined.

“Clarke –“

“Fine,” the brunette groaned once again and kissed Lexa before pushing her body off the bed. She headed to the bathroom as Lexa’s eyes followed her. Clarke leaned near the threshold of the bathroom door and motioned for Lexa to join her. The brunette smiled widely, getting off the bed and sprinted toward the blonde waiting for her. She kissed Clarke full on the lips and pushed her further into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

 

Everyone had already gathered in the kitchen for breakfast when Clarke and Lexa walked in holding hands. “Heyyy!” Raven managed to wedge herself between the couple and threw her arms around both girls’ shoulders. “It’s really good to finally see you,” she said making sure to emphasize every word. She kissed each one of them on the cheek before taking her place on the table.

“Morning everyone.”

“Morning sweetie, take a seat, both of you,” Abby said to them as she placed a stack of pancakes in the middle of the table. It was a big breakfast to say the least, there were scrambled eggs, a huge stack of bacon, pancakes, waffle sticks, and sausages. Everyone had opted for coffee, with the exception of Abby, who preferred orange juice.

After breakfast, it was decided that they would spend the day at the lake. Everyone including Abby, were down by the docks. Clarke was determined to beat Lincoln in a Jet Ski race. Lexa knew better than to try and talk her girlfriend out of it. The moment the blonde mounted the ski, Lexa snapped a picture of a very excited Clarke.

After a few tries, Clarke gave up. Lincoln was way too good. She dismounted the ski and practically ran into Lexa’s waiting arms, pouting as everyone else stared at the couple in complete amusement.

“It’s okay baby,” Lexa cooed trying her best to comfort her girlfriend as she held on tight to her.

“It’s alright Clarke, no one is as good as I am!” Lincoln called out from his ski. “I’m the best!” Lexa raised an eyebrow in response. She had hoped Lincoln kept his mouth shut, but now she has to defend her girlfriend’s honor, so to speak.

“You should have kept your mouth shut, Linc,” she yells back as her brother. Clarke pulled away from her with a smirk on her face. Lexa winks at her letting her know this is for her. “Should I let it be a close race, or would you like me to wipe the floor with him?

Clarke grins widely, barely containing her excitement. “My ego is very bruised, I’ll have to go wipe the floor with him, babe.” Lexa nodded and kissed her lips before making her way to the parked ski.

Raven watched as Lexa mounted the ski. “Oh hey! It’s a Woods race!” Raven called out and everyone rushed to witness the siblings race each other. They placed the skis next to each other and Lexa winked and blew a kiss at Clarke.

“Ready to lose baby sis?” Lincoln teased. Lexa smiled widely with confidence. There was no way in hell she was going to lose. This was for Clarke, and she was going to make damn sure she’d win.

“Ready, Set, GO!” and the siblings took off full speed out on the water. Lexa gained the advantage right off the bat. As much as Lincoln tried, Lexa was too far for him to catch up. Once they round the lake on the first lap, Lexa stopped right where they had started and waited for Lincoln to catch up.

“Come on, bro. I feel bad embarrassing you like this,” she yelled. Lincoln sped past her and she simply smiled. She took off after him gaining the advantage once again. Needless to say, she beat him by a long shot. She parked the ski on the side of the deck and dismounted. She had barely stepped into the deck when she felt Clarke slam her body on hers and wrapped her arms around her. Lexa chuckled and kissed the blonde’s forehead.

“Damn baby, your sister really kicked your ass. I think I might be engaged to the wrong Woods,” Octavia teased.

“Hey, this Woods is taken!” Clarke responded and pulled Lexa in for a deep kiss, and everyone erupted in cat calls and whistles. As they pulled away Lexa quickly nodded in agreement as she licked her lips.

“Yep. Definitely taken,” the brunette replied and pulled Clarke in for another kiss.

“Guess I’m stuck with you,” Octavia teased her fiancé, causing him to cross his arms around his chest and pout. Octavia chuckled and gave him a peck on his lips. “It’s okay babe, I wouldn’t want anyone else,” she assured him. “I’m marrying you in a few weeks, aren’t I?” The mention of their wedding had Lincoln smiling widely.

Bellamy wasn’t too keen. He liked Lincoln, in fact they were like brothers, but he heard that Lincoln was opening a new gym out in right smack in the middle of the city, and that meant they would be moving. Raven noticed the frown on her boyfriend’s face and wrapped her arms around him and placed a small kiss on his neck. “Babe, she’s not dying. She’s just getting married.” She tugged at his head pulling him down just enough so she could whisper in his ear. “She’s not moving. If anything, her and Lincoln are planning on getting a house a few miles from you.” Bellamy instantly beamed.

“What about the gym –“ He whispered.

“We’re the boss, Bell. We hire people to manage them.”

 

They spent most of the day at the lake just hanging out. Anna and Jeremy hung out with Abby as they talked about various interests each one of them had, as they all moved to the deck of the cabin after a decent shower.

They ran out of alcohol, and of course as a good host, Lexa volunteered to go get more. Clarke decided to go with her, not willing to leave the brunette’s side just yet. As soon as they were out the door, Clarke ran up to the bike and mounted it. “How do you turn it on?” She asked as a very amused Lexa snapped a picture of her.

“I’m sorry. Wasn’t that you who was terrified of getting on the thing yesterday?” She asked as Clarke tried to figure out how the bike worked. “You know we’re not going on the bike, right?”

“What? Why not?” Clarke didn’t try to hide her disappointment. Since yesterday, her fear of bokes practically dissipated. She felt so safe with Lexa, and she couldn’t deny how much she actually liked riding the bike.

“Because, where do you think we’re going to put all the stuff we’re buying, babe?” Clarke got off the bike sporting a pout, which made Lexa chuckle as she kissed her girlfriend’s pouty mouth. “You’re cute. Come on,” she said, opening the passenger door of the jeep  for Clarke to climb in.

 ***

Once they were back, the group had set up a table out in the deck to play Joking Hazard. Lexa dumped the ice on one of the coolers Finn had brought in for Bellamy. She then placed the beer bottles inside. She bought a variety of bottles, Coronas, Bud lights, and Modelo.

Everyone took their picks. It was quite amusing to watch everyone taking their picks. There was a reason why they were couples. Bellamy and Raven opted for the Modelo, Octavia and Lincoln went for bud light, while Lexa and Clarke picked Coronas. Anna and Jeremy decided against drinking and went for tea, as well as Abby, while they watched the rest of the ‘kids’ as they called them, play.

 

“Oh my god! This is better than cards against humanity,” Raven stated, trying to catch her breath, as she was laughing too hard. Abby was blushing as she looked at the cards displayed on the surface of the table.

“Okay, whose card is this? I can’t even…This one is definitely the winner,” Bellamy managed to speak through his laughter, tapping at one of the cards on the table. Lexa fist pumped in the air and grabbed the card Bellamy had tapped on.

“I should have known that was Lexa’s,” Lincoln said. He took a sip of his beer to keep himself from laughing, which was no use. He tried taking a deep breath to calm his laughter so he could actually sip on his drink.

“Jesus, babe. Really?” Clarke had managed to stop laughing and sipped on her corona. Of course Lexa would play such a card. The brunette just shrugged and smiled proudly.

“Hey, it was way too easy for me not to use that card, I mean look,” she said motioning to the comic strip still on the table. “But sure, I would be the one to get a card with two dudes with boners,” she stated as she slightly pouted. Everyone erupted into an even louder laughter.

Clarke pulled her girlfriend in for a hug and kissed her lips. “It’s okay baby, at least you didn’t get a card with a dude sucking his own dick.” Lexa’s eyes practically fell out of their sockets.

“Okay, who the hell is shuffling these cards, No more dicks, please. Especially not to my girlfriend, I’m lacking in that department,” Lexa teased.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I like what you’re lacking very, very, very much,” Clarke replied seductively as she leaned in and kissed the brunette’s neck. She moved her head slightly to whisper in Lexa’s ear, “As far as the package goes, we can make it happen, you know.” Lexa chocked on air and blushed the moment the words left her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Really?” Lexa managed to reply with a grin on her face. She tried her best to school her expression so that the group didn’t notice, but the thought of her doing Clarke with a strap on, had her struggling to breathe. She tried to speak but those images kept flooding in and she licked her lips forcing herself to shut the thought out and get her head back to the game.

“You okay, babe?” Clarke asked with a smug look on her face. Lexa hummed in response and sipped on her beer, actually she chugged the whole thing down in three gulps.

“You’re alright there, Lex?” Lincoln asked as he witnessed his baby sister practically drown her beer.

“Yep. Yeah, totally fine,” she managed to finally reply. Clarke laughed out loud and was ready to say something else, but was interrupted by Lexa. “Okay, next round!”

 ***

After a few more rounds of the game it began to get chilly and dark, so they decided to move things indoors, to the game room. Lexa hung back and watched her girlfriend destroy everyone playing pool, beer in hand. After snapping a picture of Clarke, she averted her gaze to Abby, who was making her way toward her. She watched the older woman’s expression as she kept her eyes on her daughter. Lexa followed the woman’s eyes to Clarke, who was lining up a shot and then smiled.

“She’s going to be okay, Abby,” the brunette spoke without removing her eyes from the gorgeous blonde playing pool. “I promise you that.”

Abby smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Lexa. It means a lot to me that you love and care about my daughter this much.” Lexa turned to face Abby and took her hand in between hers.

“I care about you too, Abby. I’m not doing this just for her. You deserve to be happy too.” They were interrupted by Clarke screaming ‘hell yes!’ as she won her 5th, or was it 6th game of pool. Lexa carefully dropped Abby’s hand and turned her attention to the pool table.

“Okay, I refuse to lose,” Bellamy spoke as he crossed his arms. “I demand a rematch.” Clarke shrugged and nodded. After a few minutes of watching Clarke play, Lexa turned to Abby once again.

"Can I ask you something?” Lexa asked as she looked over to make sure Clarke wasn’t listening. The blonde was way too caught up kicking Bellamy’s ass to pay attention to what her mother and her girlfriend were talking about. She did noticed them talking, but she assumed it was all related to her mother’s incoming divorce.

“What is it?” Abby asked, slightly concerned by how Lexa was suddenly nervous and pale.

Lexa swallowed hard and leaned in closer to Abby, “I’d like to ask Clarke to marry me, and I know it seems like we haven’t been together that long – but we know each other so well….I’m so in love with her – I can’t see myself with anyone else…” She had started to ramble and Abby just laughed. Lexa took a deep breath and the older woman just waited. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, before I ask her, I’d like your approval – Your blessing, as some may call it,” she whispered. Abby chuckled and this time, she took Lexa’s hand in hers.

“Lexa, you’ve been nothing but good to my daughter. I’ve never seen her so happy in her life. You’ve got my approval, honey. Or my blessings, as some call it,” she teased as she whispered back.

“Oh come on!” Bellamy practically yelled. Both Lexa and Abby smiled and turned to face their blonde mocking Bellamy for losing again. Clarke continued to laugh as she watched the boy fall into Raven’s arms defeated.

Clarke looked over at her mother and girlfriend, and practically skipped toward them. “What are you two talking about?” she asked wrapping her arms around Lexa, who in turn wrapped one of her arms around the blonde’s neck.

“Nothing really,” Abby answered as she walked away giving Lexa a wink. The brunette grinned widely as she watched the older woman walk away.

“Okay, that was weird,” the blonde told her. Lexa simply kissed Clarke’s forehead and pulls her closer to her. Her head is now spinning. She needs to figure out how to ask Clarke to marry her. She’ll wait for the right time, hopefully it’ll be sooner rather than later, and hopefully after they resolve the issue with Jake.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets a chance to give up easily.

The checkup appointment went better than expected. Abby was healing rapidly and her vitals were very strong. Just to be safe, Clarke decided to stay one more week at the cabin. Lexa obviously didn’t complain. Abby’s health was still their number one priority. She knew Clarke’s reasons for staying longer. It was too early for Abby to face Jake.

Kane had been at the doctors with them. He drove the Jeep at Lexa’s insistence. She felt Abby would be safer in her jeep, than in Kane’s sedan, mainly because the road up to and from the cabin was a little too rough. Clarke rode the bike with Lexa. Yes, Clarke didn’t think twice about jumping in the back of Lexa’s bike.

“I hate that you have to leave,” Clarke stated. “I’m gonna miss you.” The blonde buried her head on Lexa’s chest. The brunette held her tight and kissed her lips. Just as Lexa was about to say something, her phone went off.

“Yeah.” The moment Zoe’s voice came through, Lexa knew what the call was about. She didn’t want Clarke to hear the conversation. She didn’t want to upset the blonde, so she kissed her forehead and walked toward her bike.

Abby and Kane took up the blonde’s attention as they approached her. “She’s something special, isn’t she?” Kane’s voice came from behind the blonde.

“Yeah, she is,” Abby replied, looking at Lexa, who winked at Clarke as she spoke on the phone. Clarke couldn’t help herself, she pulled her phone and snapped a picture of the brunette. She looked at the photo on her phone and smiled. Lexa ended the call and walked back to Clarke.

“You have to go now don’t you?” Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke full on the lips. Lexa looked over at Abby and smiled.

“I’m glad you’re doing so well, Abby.” The older woman nodded with a full blown smile. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her forehead. Kane and Abby got in the Jeep giving the couple some privacy.

“One more week baby,” Lexa said and bopped her girlfriend nose. She proceeded to open the back of the Jeep door and helped her up. As the brunette closed the door, Clarke leaned over the window and captured Lexa’s lips on hers. “I Love you,” the brunette told her and kissed her one more time.

“Be safe,” Lexa speaks looking at Kane and Abby, then back to Clarke. Lexa moved away from the Jeep as Kane starts the engine. She blew a kiss to the blonde as Kane drove away. She took a deep breath as she mounted her bike and turned on the engine.

***

She made it to her office around two in the afternoon. She didn’t bother to change as she didn’t have much to deal with today. Her phone went off with a text from Clarke and she smiled and replied quickly. She sat on her chair, opened her vaio and checked on her emails. Soon after she finished, she stood up grabbed her office phone, ready to call Ray, when her office door sung open.

“Where the hell are my wife and daughter!” Jake screamed as he pushed himself through the door of the office.

“I am so sorry, Lexa. I tried to stop him,” Monroe said, mortified. She had seen Jake racing toward the office and had tried to stop him, but it had been useless.

“It’s okay, Zoe,” Lexa replied as calmly as she could. She turned to face the angry man in her office. “Jake,” she said in a bored tone. Monroe nodded at Lexa and exited the room, shutting the door.

As soon as she was out, Monroe picked up the phone and dialed security. “Hey guys, I need you on standby at Lexa’s.” Within two minutes, two guys in uniform exit the elevator and stood just outside of Lexa’s office.

 

Lexa stared at Jake completely unfazed by the man’s outburst. “What can I help you with?” Lexa leaned back slightly on the edge of her desk and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Where did you take my family?” Jake screamed again. Lexa still didn’t flinch causing the man’s rage to grow. “You took them somewhere! I know you did, you little – “

Lexa laughed out loud, not allowing the man to finish his sentence. “I’m – I’m sorry,” she said, between laughs. Jake’s anger only seemed to rise, when he watched the girl laugh at him. Lexa managed to compose herself, before she spoke again. “They’ve been gone for – how long now? And you’re just now looking for them? You’re a sad excuse for a man.”

Jake was livid. He took a few steps toward Lexa trying to intimidate her but the brunette smiled and walked forward meeting him half way. He stopped just a few feet from her and Lexa closed the distance with two more steps. “Clarke and Abby are just fine.” She was so close to his face he could feel her breath on his face, causing him to swallow hard. “The whole point of them not being home is to be away from you while Abby gets better.”

Lexa placed her hands on either side on either side of Jake’s shoulders making him flinch. “Have a seat, Jake. I have a proposition for you.” Lexa pushed him into the chair in front of her desk. She moved around to her side of the desk and sat down. “Here is the deal.” Lexa placed both elbows on her desk and started toying with a pen. “Clarke and Abby want absolutely nothing to do with you. Quite frankly, neither do I.”

“Who the hell do you think you are!” Jake started to stand up and Lexa leaned further back into her chair. She was trying her best not to rip the guy’s throat out, so she took a deep breath.

“I don’t think you want to leave without hearing my proposition, Jake.” Lexa gave him a side smile and he sat back down. “Oh, good. Smart move,” Lexa mocked. “From what I can tell, you’re not back for your family.” Lexa made sure to use air quotes as she spoke the word family. “You’re back because clearly you have no other place to go because your little girlfriend left you broke.” Jake swallowed but didn’t say anything. “So, what do you say we make a little exchange?”

"An exchange?” Lexa words had Jake interested in seconds. “What kind of exchange?” Jake leaned in paying full attention to what Lexa was about to say. This reaction to her words had Lexa seething, but she did her best to keep herself in check. How can someone willingly give up on having Clarke in their life so quickly?

“I own a condo just outside of the city. It’s fully paid for.” Jake’s eyes sparkled in excitement, causing Lexa to clench her jaw. “Here’s what we’re going to do. I give you the condo and you give Clarke your claim to the house, and divorce Abby. You will not ask for anything in return from them, and you will stay the hell away from them.”

Jake smiles. He was going to milk Lexa if she was willing to do this for Clarke. “What if I don’t want to? What if I want more? Say, some compensation for my troubles? ”

Lexa laughs. “Compensation for what?” She composed herself, before continuing. “You see, I knew you were going to say something like that.” She leaned back into the desk propping her elbows on the desk once more. "If you don’t, Abby will divorce you anyway. The thing is, Jake. I have the best lawyers in the country. If anyone is on the losing end of this, it's you.”

Jake’s smug was quickly replaced by a frown. He swallowed hard as Lexa held his stare. “Don’t think on this offer too long. It has an expiration amount of…” She looked down at her watch and then back at him. “… 20 seconds.”

Jake was not having it. He wanted more. “10 seconds, Jake.” Lexa knew he wasn’t going to take her offer. She knew the moment he had asked for more. Abby had told her to expect this from him. It’s either his way or no way at all. Lucky for the Griffins, Lexa was not one to back down easily.

“Guess that’s it then,” Lexa stated.

“You can’t do this,” Jake spoke through his teeth.

“Yes, I can,” Lexa replied, clenching her jaw once more. “Now, get out of my office.” She practically growled at the man in front of him. He quickly stood up and he practically stomped toward the door with Lexa right behind him.

“You think I’d hurt a woman?” Jake spoke as he saw the two uniformed men just outside the office.  The two men laughed in amusement. He turned to Monroe for some insight as to why the men laughed.

“They’re not here for her protection, sir. They’re here for yours,” the girl replied with a sideway smile.

Jake swallowed the lump on his throat and looked back at Lexa. “See you in court, Jake.” He gritted his teeth in anger and stormed toward the elevator. Lexa didn’t have to say anything for the two guards to follow Jake out.

“Get me Tasker on the line,” Lexa instructed as she walked back into her office. As soon as she sat her landline rang with Zoe on the other line.

“Miss Tasker is on the line, Miss Woods.”

“Thank you Zoe.” Lexa picked up the phone. “Marissa? I have a slight problem and I need your help,” She began.

 

After the phone call with Marissa, Lexa pulled her phone and texted Clarke. She wanted to make sure Abby was well enough to receive the news of Jake turning down her offer. She was hoping he would take the offer and leave.

Thank heavens for Marissa Tasker, or was it Montgomery now? She hadn’t asked her because she was a little too focused on making sure Abby was taken care of, legally, and Marissa, was the best at what she did. She made it quite clear that money was no issue, not that Marissa cared much about that. She had practically jumped at the opportunity to help Abby, after Lexa told her the entire story. But Lexa being who she was told Marissa she would still pay her legal fees, regardless.

 

Once she made it home from the office, Lexa showered and changed into her pajamas. She wasn’t going to sleep, not without Clarke in her bed. She made a cup of tea and sat on the couch looking though some documents from the office. A few minutes into reading, her phone went off. She smiled as she noted Clarke’s name on the notification.

They texted back and forth and Lexa swallowed hard when Clarke sent her a picture of her in bed, wearing almost nothing. Granted, the brunette had started it by sending the blonde a picture of her abs. She immediately searched for the facetime app and rang the blonde.

“That was quick!”

“Well, with pictures like that, how can I not?” She smiled widely when she heard Clarke’s giggle. She watched Clarke take off her top in the blink of an eye. “Damn, Clarke,” the brunette moaned as she stared into the small screen of her phone with a very topless Clarke.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Linctavia Wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, updating early because Trump winning the presidency  
> turned me into an emotional wreck! I found comfort in writing  
> so I wrote this... and a Chapter of a new Clexa Fanfic...  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy..

The week flew by for Griffins, and Clarke wasn’t too keen on getting back home. It only meant that it was time to get back to reality. Lexa wasn’t too comfortable with the two women sleeping in the house alone, so she asked them to stay at her place. Jake was on a rampage, and she wasn’t going to risk them. He didn’t know where she lived so, until the divorce was settled, the Griffin women would be staying at the condo.

Marissa came to Lexa’s place to speak to all three women about what to expect. They met in Lexa’s study and Marissa explained how there was a very good chance for Abby to win the house, and divorce was a given. The only bargaining chip Jake could have had was Clarke, but she was now an adult, so that gave them the advantage. Lexa noticed how Clarke was beginning to get anxious.

“Clarke, honey, we should let Marissa and Abby talk this through.” Clarke looked up at her girlfriend holding out her hand for the blonde to take. Clarke nodded and took her girlfriend’s hand. Lexa guided her out into the living room and Lexa pulled the blonde tightly against her body.

Clarke let out a sigh and melted into Lexa’s embrace. “It’s going to be okay, Clarke. I promise you that.” Clarke nodded and squeezed Lexa tightly.

“I really don’t care about the house, Lex. I have my apartment and I could have my mom move in with me. I just worry about her well-being.” Lexa kissed the blonde’s head in response.

“Your mom is strong, Clarke. I know the house doesn’t matter to you, but it matters to Abby.” She shifted her hand to cup Clarke’s chin and lifted to meet her gaze. “You’re my girl, Clarke. And I will make damn sure Jake never hurts you or Abby again.” She believed the words coming from the brunette. She took Lexa’s lips on hers sucking them and biting it slightly. They parted when they heard Abby laugh lightly out on the hallway.

It was a huge relief for Clarke to hear her mother laugh. Jake had always known to bring her mother down but this time around, Abby was actually relaxed. “Thank you, Marissa.”

The redhead lawyer smiled and rubbed the older woman’s back. “It’s my pleasure, Abby. Don’t worry about anything; I will take care of it from here.”

“Thank you,” Lexa called out, moving to hug the redhead. “Say hi to Bianca and the girls for me.”

“I will.”

The redhead smiled and was out the door, leaving the three women to talk. “How are you holding up?” Clarke asked her mother. “Don’t spare me mom. Please be honest.” Abby had a wide smile plastered on her face.

“I’m actually doing better than I thought. Marissa explained to me what I should look forward to, but I’m very confident about this.” Clarke nodded, relief washing over her.

“I’m tired, I’m heading to bed.” Abby kissed both Clarke and Lexa, before heading to her room.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa burying her head on the brunette’s chest. “How about we get you to bed?” Clarke nodded and the brunette let out a small giggle as Lexa picked her up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

***

Clarke and Lexa hadn’t seen each other in a few days. Both girls had practically been pulled apart due to Octavia and Lincoln’s wedding. Lexa was helping her brother for the big day, and Octavia had required Clarke’s full attention, as well as Raven’s.

Lexa had been banished to Lincoln’s apartment, while Octavia was staying at Lexa’s. It was Raven’s idea of keeping up with traditions. Lexa whined on the phone wanting to come home to Clarke, but Raven wasn’t having it, claiming she was practically Lincoln’s twin and if she saw Octavia, Lincoln might as well have. Both girls vowed to never allow Raven to keep them apart ever again.

 

Clarke finally arrived at the church, frantically searching for Lexa. Finally she’d get to see her girlfriend. Finally she’d get to hold her hand and kiss her lips. Finally! She was so hopeful, but the brunette was nowhere to be found. The place was buzzing with people taking care of last minutes touches.

She walked into the changing room where Octavia and Raven waited for her. “Have you guys seen Lexa?” the blonde asked, as she hung the plastic bag containing her dress, on one of the hooks on the wall. She was desperate for Lexa; there was no question about that.

“Jesus, Clarke. Needy much?” Raven replied, with her hands working on Octavia’s hairdo. Clarke frowned at the lack of sympathy coming from her friend. “Nope, haven’t seen her,” she continued trying to hide her amusement.

Clarke practically screamed in need of Lexa, and the Latina noticed. “Relax, Griff. She’s the best man; I doubt she’d want to flake on her own brother’s wedding. She will be here,” she reassures the blonde.

“Alright!” Clarke says in excitement, trying desperately to focus on something other than her tall and gorgeous girlfriend. “How is our bride doing today?” Octavia grins widely, practically beaming in excitement. “That good, huh?” Clarke moved opposite of Raven, helping her continue with Octavia’s hairdo.

Once Octavia’s hair was done, the three girls proceeded to do their make-up. Raven and Clarke had thought ahead and did their hair before they left home. They decided to get dressed at the church instead of home since they would be helping Octavia get ready.

It was finally time for the dress. Clarke and Raven helped her put it on. “I can’t believe I’m getting married, you guys!” Octavia said. She radiated confidence and pure joy. As the laces on her back were tied, both of her friends took a step back and breathed in deep, as their eyes filled with tears.

“Oh, my god. O, you look so beautiful,” Clarke fanned her face to keep the tears from falling. Raven smiled widely with pride. Both girls hugged Octavia tightly and the smaller girl laughed.

 

Lexa fiddled with her tux. She was anxious. Since she got to the church she’d been thinking about wrapping her arms around her beautiful blue eyed girl. She kept trying to focus on something else but her mind always brought her back to Clarke. It definitely wasn’t only Clarke the brunette thought about. Her brother was getting married and it scared her. She felt as though she was losing him.

Her anxiety only grew when she tried to knot her tie and she couldn’t. “Are you trying to kill yourself on my wedding day, Lex?” Lincoln appeared through the doors slightly amused by his sister’s discomfort.

He gently pushed away his sister’s hands from her tie replacing them with his, working on creating a perfect knot. Lexa’s eyes were fixed on the floor, not daring to look at her brother in the eyes.

“What’s wrong, Lex?” He asked, noticing his sister staring at the floor.

Lexa pulled her eyes up to her brother quickly composing herself. “Why would there be something wrong?” She replied with a wide grin. “You’re getting married, Linc. There is nothing wrong.” Of course she wasn’t going to tell him she was terrified of losing him. “Thanks,” she added, looking down at her tie and buttoning up her blazer.

She placed her left palm over her brother’s heart and slipped her right hand to cup his cheek. She looked him straight in the eyes and took a deep breath. “Linc,” she said, taking her time to speak. Lincoln braced himself for whatever his little sister was about to say. Lexa took another deep breath before continuing. “Linc, I want mini Lincolns running around as soon as possible, got it?” She said. Lincoln burst into a loud laughter, both relieved and amused.

“Shit. Here I thought you were going to say something touchy and inspiring,” he replied, chuckling a bit.

“Come on bro, let’s get you married.” Lincoln couldn’t help the wide grin that formed on his lips as Lexa pushed him out the door.

Lincoln kept fiddling with his tux to make the time pass as he waited at the altar for his bride. Lexa stood a few feet from him. She smiled as she saw Octavia emerge through the double door of the church, her hand tucked under Bellamy’s arm. She quickly turned her gaze to her brother and her smile grew wider. Lincoln’s eyes watered, never leaving Octavia.

Lexa turned her eyes back to the double door and her smile turned into a full blow grin. There she was, her beautiful blonde, walking just behind Octavia. Octavia had decided she couldn’t choose between Clarke and Raven to be the maid of honor, so she asked them if they both could.

Clarke looked as beautiful as ever. She wore a silver dress, tight at her waist and chest, loose from the hips down. The blonde smiled widely, and as much as Lexa wanted to, she couldn’t keep eyes away from her girlfriend.

 

Clarke had taken a deep breath before she and Raven emerged from the doors into the hallway. Her eyes immediately fell on Lexa. She was wearing a gray suit, white button up and a black tie. She watched her smile turn into a grin the moment she saw her. Clarke blushed, because good god, Lexa looked unbelievable breathtaking.

“Take care of my sister, bro,” Bellamy said, placing Octavia’s hand in Lincolns. He patted his soon to be brother in law on the arm and moved to take his place next to Lexa.

As the ceremony began, Raven and Clarke sat on the two spots in the front specifically for them. Bellamy took his seat on the opposite isle. Clarke noticed how Bellamy had sat next to an empty spot reserved only for which she thought would be Lexa’s.

Clarke frantically searched with her eyes for any sign of Lexa, until she found her. She stood near the closest exist of the church. She carefully watched the brunette subtly shake her hands and loosened her tie.

The only reason Lexa was near the exit was because she felt herself start to have a panic attack, and she wanted to make sure that she could walk out as soon as it started. She would be damned if she ruined her brother’s wedding.

Clarke noticed the distress in Lexa, and she wanted nothing more than to go over to her and hold her tight. She watched the girl grow uncomfortable by the minute, as she struggled to keep her breath even. Clarke knew she was on the verge of another panic attack, which surprised her. Lexa hadn’t had one of those in a while.

“I declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Everyone erupted in cheers and applause as the couple kissed. Raven whistled loudly in pure excitement gaining everyone’s attention, and Lexa took that opportunity to slip out through the exit door.

Lexa was proud of herself for keeping it together for the entire duration of the ceremony. She figured now that the crowd was surrounding her brother and his now wife, he wouldn’t notice her absence. But he did.

She bent over, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Why? Why was she getting a panic attack now? She felt a hand on the small of her back and she quickly tried to straighten herself out.

“Hey, baby. Breathe, okay.” Lexa heard the soft voice she loved so much. She wanted to breathe, she wanted to calm down and steady her breathing, but she couldn’t.

Clarke rubbed on Lexa’s back soothing her. “Lexa, baby. Look at me.” The blonde turned her girlfriend around and slipped her hands on either side of Lexa’s face. “Come on, baby. Breathe,” she whispered. Clarke took a deep breath, held it in and released, coaxing Lexa to do the same. Lexa’s body began to relax as she took deep breaths, her green eyes locked on her girlfriend’s blues. “There you go. Good girl.”

When Lexa was finally able to compose herself, she smiled lightly at her girlfriend. “Thanks you. I haven’t had a panic attack in so long. Of course I’d get one the day of my brother’s wedding,” she said in a small chuckle.

“What’s got you so worked up baby?” Clarke asked bringing the brunette in for a tight hug. Lexa welcomed the blonde’s arms and she wrapped her own around her girlfriend.

“Can we not talk about that right now?” the brunette replied. She pulled away slightly and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend’s lips. Clarke moaned into the kiss sucking Lexa’s bottom lip.

“I really missed you,” Clarke replied, burying her head in Lexa’s chest. The slightly taller girl squeezed her tightly, and Clarke melted into the embrace.

“Clarke, we’re taking off for the reception – “ Raven called out from the exit door. “Sorry,” she said, as she walked back into the church.

Lexa took off the blazer and hung it over one of her arms. She offered the other for Clarke to take, and the blonde didn’t hesitate. They walked arm in arm toward Lexa’s Corvette. She opened the passenger side and helped Clarke get in. She then, rounded the car and climbed into the driver’s side.

Lexa started the engine and placed the car on drive. She looked over to Clarke who tangled her finger with hers. “You’re my girl, you know that?” Lexa said, as leaned in closer and gave the blonde an open mouth kiss on her lips, before driving out into the road. Clarke nodded and smiled widely at the words coming from her girlfriend.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linctavia Wedding Reception.

 

Lexa gripped the wheel tightly. Clarke could sense her girlfriend getting worked up by the minute.

“Lexa, babe. Stop the car,” Clarke urged her, in the softest voice possible. The last thing she wanted to do was startle the girl.

“What? Why?” Not quite understanding, Lexa finds a gas station and parked the car. Clarke turned to face her, blue eyes full of concern.

“Baby, what’s going on in your head? Talk to me,” Clarke took the brunette’s chin in her fingers. She tugged at the girl’s face until their eyes met. “Lex, what it is?”

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat trying to calm herself down. “Lex, is it work?” Clarke asked. Lexa was slightly pale. When the blonde took the girl’s hand, she was cold. “Lexa?”

Finally, Lexa was able to clear her throat. “It’s – Well, Lincoln…” Instantly it all clicked in Clarke’s head. Lincoln just got married. She nods in understanding, but Lexa wants to continue talking. She wants Clarke to fully understand the reason for her attack.

“I practically grew up without my brother. It was hard knowing he was out there and I couldn’t see him. He is the only family I got, Clarke. Now – now he’s married, he’ll have kids, and there will be no time to spend with him. I feel like I’m losing him. I know it’s stupid, but growing up – without him. I may seem selfish but, I want him in my life as much as possible, you know? I want to make up for the time that was stolen from us.”

Clarke leaned in and gave the brunette a chaste kiss on her lips. She wiped the tears falling from her favorite green eyes. “It’s not stupid for wanting to have your brother in your life, baby,” she spoke softly. “He’s not the only family you have now, Lex. We are all your family now, including my mom. Did you know she told me she wanted to adopt you?” Both girls laughed.

“I told her not a chance in hell! She can’t take you away from me like that, I couldn’t bear loving you the way I do, and have my mother make you my sister! I couldn’t survive it!” Lexa laughed even harder at Clarke’s exaggeration.

“What I’m trying to say baby, is that we all love you. And Lincoln, he’s not going anywhere. Bellamy was freaking out just the other night over the same thing. You guys are not losing your siblings.” Clarke leaned in and kissed the brunette’s forehead.

Clarke took Lexa’s lips with her own. She licked and sucked on the girl’s bottom lip, grazing it lightly with her teeth. The kiss began to get heated and Clarke pulled away slightly. “We’re late,” Clarke whispered, pressing her head on Lexa’s. “Are you okay?”

 

Lexa licked and bit her bottom lip. She smiled widely. “How do you do that?” the brunette asked.

“Do what?”

“This, calm me down, reassure me.” Lexa tilted her head slightly upwards to kiss Clarke on her forehead and the girl just shrugs. “Thank you,” she said. She kissed her once more before she started the car and pulled out into the street.

They finally arrived at the reception hand in hand. Once they made their way into the venue they spotted the married couple at sitting at the center of the room. Bellamy sat one seat away from Lincoln, and Raven sat next to Octavia.

“You’re late,” Abby said as kissed both girls. “How are you feeling? I saw you struggling at the church.” Lexa nodded, letting the older woman know she was fine.

Abby made her way to her seat leaving the two girls at the door. Lexa kissed Clarke on her lips and both practically ran toward the table.

“I’m so sorry,” the brunette said as she sat down next to her big brother.

Clarke took her seat next to Raven, who in turn gave her a toothy grin.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to come,” Lincoln stated. He had noticed how his sister had disappeared after the ceremony.

“What? No, I wouldn’t do that to you Linc. I just – I had a panic attack. Clarke helped me out with it. I’m sorry we’re late,” she replied.

“Why?” He asked, full of concern.

“I was afraid I was losing you –“

“Lex, you will never lose me. Ever, you hear me?” Lincoln placed his hand on Lexa’s shoulder to reassure her, and the brunette nodded in understanding.

 

Lexa stood up and tapped on her champagne glass with a butter knife, gaining everyone’s attention. “Thank you all for coming out tonight. It means the world to my brother that you’re all here to celebrate this beautiful day.”

“My big brother is an amazing man, and I’m not saying that because I have to,” she said and then winked at him. “He’s married one of the most wonderful girls I’ve ever met. Someone who loves him just as he loves her." She looked over at Octavia and then back at her brother.

“I’ve been lucky enough to know a love like these two have. Believe me when I say, that love like that only comes once. If you’re smart, you’ll hang on to it like they have.” She winked at the couple before continuing. “I mean, they are after all, the second cutest couple I know.”

“Oh yeah? And who the hell is the first?” Raven called out from her seat next to Octavia.

“Well, Clarke and I, of course,” the brunette replied. She winked at Clarke, who was sporting a wide grin. The crowd burst into loud laughter at Lexa’s joke.

“Well, I can’t even argue with that,” Raven stated. The Latina crossed her arms across her chest and leaned her back against the chair, earing another set of laughs from the crowd.

“It’s alright babe, I can deal with being the third cutest couple.” Bellamy blew a kiss to his girlfriend trying to reassure her. Raven smiled widely in response.

Lexa cleared her throat and continued her speech. “Anyway, Octavia, you’re now my sister, like it or not.” She smiled at the smaller girl. “Thank you for loving my brother. You’re a Woods now, and us Woods stick together. That means you too,” Lexa said as she placed her hand on Bellamy’s shoulder. She wanted to make sure he knew what she meant. Octavia smiled with tears swelling up in her eyes.

“Oh god, that means Raven is part of the family too, Damn it,” Lexa teased and more laughter erupted. She looked at Raven to wink at her, who mouthed ‘That’s right. I’m a package deal,’ while she pointed at everyone at the table.

“To the happy couple!” Lexa raised her glass and everyone followed suit. She kissed her brother’s cheek and Octavia held out her hand for Lexa to grab, which she did, and Octavia squeezed.

 

Everyone was on the dance floor except for Clarke. Lexa had been stolen away by Abby. Clarke kept her eyes down on the table messing with her fingers.

“Dance with me, babe?” She heard Lexa’s voice and lifted her eyes up to meet green. The brunette smiled as Clarke nodded and took her hand. Lexa lead them into the dance floor as the music changed to a slow song. The taller girl wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you that you look absolutely breathtaking,” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear and squeezed her tightly. Lexa’s hot breath on her ear sent chills down the blonde’s spine.

“Thank you. You’re looking quite gorgeous yourself.” Clarke slipped her arms around Lexa, her hands pressed firmly against the brunette’s back and she buried her head on the girl’s chest. They stayed holding each other for the duration of the song.

“Wanna talk about it?” Lexa asked as the song changed into an upbeat song. She had noticed how Clarke seemed a bit off before she asked her to dance. There was no doubt in her mind why the blonde was worried. Clarke pulled her head from Lexa’s chest and nodded. Instantly Lexa tangled their fingers together and pulled her away from the dance floor and out into the hallway.

Once away from the loud music, Lexa caressed the blonde’s jaw line with her index finger. “Clarke, everything is going to be okay. I promise you,” She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and the girl melted into her girlfriend’s embrace.

“Jake isn’t going to win. Marissa had never lost a case. She’s not about to start now,” Lexa assured her. She held Clarke as tightly as she could, without hurting the girl, for a long while. She wanted to make Clarke feel safe, protected.

“Wanna head back in?” the brunette asked. Clarke nodded and the brunette pecked her lips. She took creamy hands into hers and tried pulling her back into the reception hall.

Clarke didn’t move, instead, she pulled on Lexa’s hand and turned her around. She crushed her lips into the brunette’s hard. Lexa pressed Clarke up against the nearby wall and the girl tangled her fingers in Lexa’s hair pressing her harder against her lips. Lexa licked and sucked on her girlfriend’s bottom lip, causing the blonde to moan. Lexa slightly pulled away to catch her breath and Clarke groaned in a complaint.

“I’m sorry. I just – You look so hot right now. I missed you,” Clarke stated, trying to catch her breath. Lexa pulled away allowing the space between them to grow, and Clarke groaned again at the loss of contact. Once she caught her breath, Clarke pushed Lexa hard against the opposite wall and claimed her lips on her own.

“I missed you too,” Lexa replied, sucking on Clarke’s bottom lip. Both girls moaned into the kiss. Lexa flipped them over and pushed the blonde up against the wall once again.

Raven was headed to the bathroom when she stumbled into the scene. Clarke pressed between the wall and Lexa. She cleared her throat and both girls jumped apart. Lexa licked her bottom lip and shoved her hands into the pocket of her pants, a little embarrassed. Clarke giggled and hid her face in Lexa’s chest.

“Not that I mind watching you two get it on and all, but seriously. We’re in a hotel, plenty of rooms upstairs,” the Latina stated as she walked past them toward the bathrooms.

“As much as I’d love to rip that pretty little suit off you, I don’t think Lincoln would appreciate it is we left early,” Clarke said as she took Lexa’s hand in hers and dragged her back into the reception.

 

The gang met up downstairs for breakfast. Abby had been taken home by Kane as she was a little tired. Breakfast was already at the table where they sat complete with strawberries, pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, you name it.

Clarke and Lexa were the last ones to arrive. They walked side by side, Lexa’s arm around Clarke’s waist holding her tightly. Clarke wore a satisfied grin with her head pressed on Lexa’s shoulder blade.

“Someone is happy today,” Raven stated, ready to tease both girls. “I take it Miss Woods did one hell of a job last night.”

“Shut up, Raven,” Clarke stated, slightly annoyed. Lexa on the other hand eagerly nodded as she took a strawberry and bit into it. Both girls took a seat at the table, and Clarke smacked her lightly. Raven chuckled at Lexa’s proud grin, Clarke just shook her head.

“So, how long are you two gonna be gone?” Bellamy asked while he chewed on his a breakfast.

“Not sure, I mean we’re riding to the other  side of the country for the opening of the new business, so the trip itself we’re treating it as our honeymoon,” Lincoln replied.

“You guys are riding?” Lexa replied in pure excitement. Octavia nodded eagerly.

“Can we come see you guys off?” Clarke asked, matching Lexa’s eagerness.

“Of course!” Octavia replied.

“Babe, can we go in your bike?” Clarke asked, as she tangled her fingers in Lexa’s. She didn’t have to tell the brunette twice. Lexa nodded excitedly.

They ate breakfast teasing and laughing with each other. Lexa’s arms hung around Clarke’s shoulder with the blonde’s head on her shoulder. The other two couples carried a conversation with each other but stopped when Raven gestured in the direction of Clarke and Lexa.

Both girls were caught up in each other. Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek and nuzzled the blonde’s neck, causing the other girl to giggle. Clarke caressed Lexa’s cheek softly rubbing circles on the brunette’s jawline.

“I Love you,” Lexa said barely audible to everyone else as her face was still buried in Clarke’s neck.

“I Love you too, gorgeous,” Clarke replied tilting her head and kissed the brunette’s forehead.

“You guys are so gross,” Raven stated as she snapped a picture of them.


	29. Author's Note

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this baby in a while and I need you guys to know that I haven't forgotten about it. I intend to finish it. I've just hit a major writer'/ block on this particular fic. My ideas have gone all into "The Last Lyrian" which it kind of frustrated me a little. I mean, don't get me wrong I absolutely love writting this new fic, but it does bother me that I can't finish this one.

Anyway, thank you for all your support and hand in there, I'll come up with something soon... I hope! :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas fluff

With Jake out somewhere, Clarke was on edge. She knew her father didn't take well to losing. She knew he didn't count on Lexa being around to help Abby with the legal fees and all. He was banking on coming in and taking everything away from Abby and that didn't happen. She smiled at the thought of Lexa being their saving grace.

The Love and pride Clarke felt for Lexa in that moment made her feel like she was about to burst. The brunette had been there for her every step of the way. Not just her though, she had been there for her mother, which was something Clarke was thankful for. Lexa had made sure Abby was healthy and stress free, just as much as Clarke.

With Christmas near, Clarke grew anxious by the days, which Lexa took notice. Both had been incredibly busy and it was usually one asleep before the other got home. Lexa decided to take the day and spend it with Clarke. She was missing her girlfriend quite a lot, even though they slept in the same bed.

It was a perfect day to stay indoors, the snow outside was a few inches high and the temperature way too cold for Lexa's liking. They were snuggled up on the couch drinking hot chocolate while watching one of Lexa's favorite films, Resident Evil. 

"I don't get why you like these films," Clarke said as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend. Lexa squeezed her, pressing her harder against her. 

"It's a good franchise!" The brunette replies. Clarke chuckled at Lexa's reaction. "Don't insult my taste in films, you like Underworld," she teases.

"Okay, only because Kate Beckinsale is hot in it," Clarke replies. Lexa rolled her eyes and took her arm away from the blonde's side. "Hey! I'd like to have that arm back where it was," Clarke complained.

"Why don't you go and tell Kate to come and snuggle you since you think she's so hot." Lexa moved further to the other end of the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. Clarke couldn't help it, she laughed so hard at the pouting girl next to her.

"Aww, look at you, you're so cute when you're jealous," Clarke teases. Lexa just focused on the tv watching intensively as if she's never seen the film before. "Babe, you know my heart belongs to one person," Clarke begins, as she slowly makes her way closer to Lexa.

"Come here, and I'll show you just how hot I think YOU are." She takes Lexa's face in her hands as she straddled her. "She might be hot, but you're wayyy hotter," Clarke whispered just before taking Lexa's lips on hers. Without hesitation Lexa lifted Clarke up and onto the couch as she settled herself between the blonde's legs.

They kissed and nibbled each other's lips before Lexa ground her hips giving Clarke enough pressure where she needed it. They were so invested in each other that they didn't hear the front door open and shut.

"Oh come on," Abby almost yelled. "Listen, I Love he fact that you're both living with me but, do I need to set some ground rules?" Lexa quickly pulled herself off of Clarke turning 5 different shades of red in mere seconds.

"I'm sorry Abby, I –" Clarke laughed out loud upon seeing her girlfriend flushed. "Not funny, Clarke," the brunette responded. Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette pecking her lips.

"It's alright," Abby stated with half a smile.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Lexa asked, surprising Clarke in the process. The brunette had been paying a lot of attention to Abby's demeanor and just like Clarke she had been on edge. 

"Do you have plans for Christmas?" The older woman asked as she sat down on the couch opposite of the couple. Clarke stiffened a little then sat down next to Lexa. The brunette looked between the two women who seemed to be having a silent conversation. It was clear that both worried about Jake spoiling their Christmas, something he happened to do every year since Clarke can remember.

"Well, I was thinking -" Lexa started, nervously looking at the two women, who gave her their undivided attention. "I was thinking – if you two were up to it, we could spend Christmas at the lake. The water will be frozen so it'll be great for ice skating, and – and we can have the gang over, if you want to I mean." Suddenly, Lexa stopped talking when Clarke didn't respond and neither did Abby. 

"We don't have to if you don't want to - I just thought that with Jake out there it would be a good ide – " Lexa stopped talking once again as the two women stared at her in awe. Lexa didn't know what to think, had she over stepped? "I'm sorr –" Lexa's words die in her throat when she feels Clarke's arms wrap around her tightly.

Confused, Lexa looks to Abby for some assistance. "Clarke, honey. Let the girl breathe," Abby tells her daughter with a light chuckle, but Clarke held on tight to the brunette. "She's been dreading Christmas Day," Abby explained.

"I take it you two are okay with heading out of town?" Clarke eagerly nods, head still buried in her girlfriend's neck, earning a chuckle out of the brunette. "Then I'll make some calls to have the place ready for us on Friday." Clarke didn't let go of Lexa as the girl let out a sigh of relief.

"I Love You," Clarke whispered peppering kisses all over Lexa's face and neck, earning another chuckle from the girl. 

 

The next day, Lexa had her people get the cabin ready for them to arrive. They packed up the jeep with a gym bag each one and set off to the lake early in the morning. Lexa turned to see a smiling Clarke. This was definitely one of her favorite things, making the blonde smile. The girl was no longer stressing over her father ruining Christmas for her or her mother.

"The gang will meet us at the cabin later today," Lexa commented and Clarke nodded excitedly. Once she turned into the cabin Clarke and Abby found themselves once again wide eyed in awe. The snow covered a few inches of the ground, but the driveway was clear. Someone had plowed the excess snow for the jeep to make it through.

The house was covered in snow too, and there were Christmas lights adorning every inch of it. "Can we skate today?" Clarke asked looking to see how frozen the lake really was.

"Not today, babe. The sun will be making its appearance today, which means the little snow here will be melting." Clarke frowned a little earning a laugh from her girlfriend. "It's alright, Clarke. I just rather be safe than sorry. If the sun is hot enough, I might cause the ice in the lake melt a little." Lexa didn't want to take any chances, not with Clarke. The forecast said cloudy tomorrow so the chance of injury will be minimal.

 

They unpacked the jeep and made their way indoors. The cabin was definitely looking different since the last time they were there. There was a fully decorated tree in the corner of the living room this time. She noticed the presents under this tree were the same ones they set up under their Christmas tree. 

"How did you –" she said as she turned to Lexa who was walking toward their bedroom with their bags.

"I had a little help," Lexa replied winking at Abby. "Everyone will be here soon, what do you say I set these down," Lexa said lifting the bags in her hands. "Then we get breakfast ready?"

Christmas Eve morning greeted the couple with lots of noise coming from the kitchen. "Ugh, can't they act like decent humans and not make so much noise?" Clarke complained burying her face further into Lexa's neck. 

"I think we should get up, otherwise they might come drag us out of bed," Lexa replied. Clarke groaned holding on tightly to the woman beneath her. 

Annoyed and head still very attached to her girlfriend's chest, Clarke walked in to the kitchen. "Oh hey!" Raven called out, frowning when Clarke mumbled something. "Lexa didn't do a good job last night? Shame on you Lexa!" Raven said, earning an eye roll from the tall brunette.

"Can you guys be any noisier in the morning? Next year, I'm only bringing Lexa, mom and possibly uncle Kane," Clarke stated, winking at her mother. The brunette smiled widely, it seemed she had started a new Woods-Griffin tradition, and she loved it.

"Someone called?" Kane asked making his way out of Abby's bedroom. Everyone's eyes turned to him and then Abby. 

"Uncle Kane!" Clarke practically tackled her uncle into an embrace. "I didn't know you were coming!" Clarke stared.

"Oh, I'm sure he did," Raven commented. If looks could kill, the Latina would be dead ten times over. Clarke didn't particularly like the joke. "It's a shame Abby, I was planning on leaving Bellamy for you."

 

"Hey! Standing right here!" Bellamy replied. 

"Raven, no sex jokes about my mother, please," Clarke stated walking back and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist. “Or mine.”

After breakfast they went down to the lake, which was very much frozen. They didn't want to vent out too far away from shore to avoid accidents. They decided to play hokey for a while and once the cold weather proved to be a little too much; they decided to call it a day.

They gathered out in the game room playing pool and drinking hot chocolate. Lexa noticed how Clarke looked at her mother who was laughing at something Kane had shared with her. The blonde took in the scene before her, Lincoln and Octavia played pool against Bellamy and Raven. They laughed at the expense of Raven teasing Bellamy about something Clarke couldn't make out.

Lexa approached the girl with a smile on her face. "Walk with me, beautiful?" Clarke nodded and took Lexa's hand in hers, allowing the girl to lead her out of the cabin.

Lexa liked the way the Christmas lights surrounding the back of the house, glow on the blonde. She snapped a picture of the girl and uploaded it to Instagram. "You're so beautiful," Lexa whispered, then kissed the blonde's lips. Clarke eagerly returned the kiss as she locked her arms behind Lexa's neck. "What's on your mind?" The brunette asked once she pulled away.

"Jake," the blonde replied.

"Clarke, he can't find us here, you know that," Lexa reassured her, squeezing her arms tightly around her girlfriend's waist.

"I know that, but I can't help but feel like he's planning something. I don't know, Lex. I'm worried; your people can't seem to find him anywhere,"

"How about, we enjoy Christmas Eve and Christmas Day and we worry about Jake another day, huh?" Lexa pulled the blonde closer to her, and tangled her fingers in the girl's blonde hair as she nodded and buried her face on the brunette's chest. 

"Guys, it's almost midnight!" Octavia called out from the back of the house. 

 

Clarke lifted her head and took Lexa's lips on her own. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away. “You never fail to amaze me. I want you to know that I appreciate what you’ve done – what you’re still doing. The way you’ve made sure mom is okay, just as much as I am. You are definitely a keeper, Lexa Woods.” Clarke kissed the brunette’s lips and then pecked her chin.

“Like you said before, Clarke, You guys are my family now. I’m only doing what anyone else would do to make sure their family is safe and happy,” Lexa replied.

“Not everyone, Lex.” The brunette nodded in understanding. “You’re one of a kind, and I’m so damned lucky to have you,” the blonde stated.

“So are you, Clarke. I never met anyone like you. You’ve been my saving grace from day one,” the tall brunette replied.

They held each other for a few minutes longer before Raven’s voice called them out. “Yo! It’s midnight! Get your asses in here now!”

Clarke rolled her eyes annoyed. “Can’t a girl have some alone time with her girlfriend?” she called back out toward the deck of the house.

“You can bang The Commander after we open presents!” Both Clarke and Lexa froze at the nickname. They hadn’t heard that name in a while. Clarke started laughing when she noticed the frown on Lexa’s face.

“It’s not something I’m proud of, Clarke,” Lexa stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Aww babe, it’s okay,” Clarke stated as she tried to stifle a laugh. “Come on babe, let’s open presents.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s pouty lip before tugging at one of her arms back to the house.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look! It's an update!!!!  
> Nothing but fluff y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm shit at updating but as most of you know, life happened....  
> This is slightly shorter... I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for your patience and sticking around guys!!!

Chapter 31

 

New years came and went. They spent it in Lexa’s cabin of course. Clarke had been eternally grateful to her girlfriend for thinking about getting them out town. It was the first time since she can remember that she’s had a happy holiday. Jake always seems to ruin their holidays showing up out of nowhere. It seemed like he did it on purpose.

Kane and Abby had gotten closer and Clarke couldn’t be any happier. She knows Abby deserves to be happy and she doesn’t mind that Kane is the one who gives her mother just that. She’s so used to Kane being around that it’s not really a big adjustment for me.

Once back in the city, Lexa made sure to keep an open eye on all things Jake. So far still nothing, but someone just can’t drop out of the radar like that.

Between Jake’s disappearance and the impending launch of her latest invention, Lexa had been stressing quite a bit. Today was particularly rough. She was already in a bad mood because her P.I couldn’t give her any information on Jake’s whereabouts, but to top it off, she had been notified that the venue where she would have her launch was set to be remodeled starting the week before her scheduled date and so she was forced to choose to either push it forwards or delay it. She was losing her mind so in a fit of rage she scheduled the launch to happen sooner rather than later.

She practically slammed the phone into the receiver and let out a loud groan. It was late and Lexa grew more stressed. She realized that she shouldn’t have made such a decision in the heat of the moment and now she was pressed for time.

Clarke walked into the office and noticed a very stressed Lexa standing in front of the two story window trying to calm herself down. “Aww, baby,” she said. Lexa quickly spun around, upon hearing Clarke’s voice. The blonde placed the paper bag she was carrying on the desk and spread her arms open. Without a second thought, Lexa crashed into her.

Clarke dug her fingers in Lexa’s hair and began to massage her scalp and brunette’s body stared to relax instantly. Lexa sighed and melted in the blonde’s embrace. She was tired. It felt like she hadn’t slept in days. Clarke knew for a fact her girlfriend hadn’t slept well in the past week or so. Several nights, Lexa hadn’t made it home during work. Tonight was one of those nights where Lexa was going to spend the night at the office, again.

Knowing her girlfriend well, Clarke decided to take dinner to Lexa’s office. The brunette had given the blonde a set of keys and security swipe card, so she could stop by whenever she pleased without having to find Gustus to let her in.

Lexa held on to Clarke for dear life. It felt so good to have the blonde’s arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. “Not that I’m not extremely glad,” Lexa starts, not bothering to move away from Clarke. “What are you doing here, babe?”

“I know my girlfriend, and if I ask you right now if you had something to eat, you’ll say no,” the blonde replied, pulling away from Lexa. As if on cue, the brunette’s stomach growled, letting Clarke know she was right. Lexa frowned.

“Traitor,” she said looking down at her belly and poked at it slightly. Clarke laughed out loud. She then bent down and kissed her girlfriend on her stomach.

“Good girl,” Clarke said. She patted Lexa’s flat stomach and pulled Lexa onto one of the nearby couches. She picked up the bag from the desk pulling out the white boxes containing Chinese food.  Clarke opened one of the boxes and the smell alone caused Lexa’s stomach to growl louder, demanding to be fed.

Clarke glared at her girlfriend. She hated the fact that Lexa could go an entire day without eating. She wondered if before her, had there been anyone to take care of the brunette. Someone who made sure she actually ate. The answer of course was no, and it pained her a bit. It makes her all the more determined to take care of the girl sitting in front of her.

“Jesus, I didn’t know I was that hungry,” Lexa said, interrupting Clarke’s thoughts, and then handed one of the containers to Lexa. Before Clarke could say anything, Lexa was already munching on the contents of the white box. “Hmm,” Lexa swallowed hard after a particular big bite. “Thanks babe,” she said, stuffing her mouth full of noodles.

“Lex, baby. Please, chew and then swallow. I really don’t need you chocking right now,” Clarke warns as she noticed how fast Lexa was eating. The brunette takes another big bit and Clarke’s eyes go wide. “Lexa, slow down. You’re going to get a stomach ache.” Suddenly it dawned on her why Lexa was eating so fast. “Alexandria Woods, when was the last time you actually ate?”

Lexa halted her chewing and swallowed hard. It wasn’t that she still had food in her mouth. It was the way Clarke had spoken to her. She actually used her full name. She looked up at the blonde staring her down, still waiting for an answer. Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and Lexa knew this posture very well.

Lexa placed the white container she was holding on the coffee table. She stood up and closed the distance between her and her girlfriend. “I forgot to eat. I’m sorry. I’m just – a little overwhelmed. This whole launch is driving me crazy.”

It was true. Even though Clarke reminded her constantly, that she needed to eat, usually the brunette would just forget about it when she was at work. Lexa wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “I’m sorry,” Lexa stated.

“Baby, you don’t need to apologize to me for not eating. That just means I have to make sure you eat when you don’t come home,” the blonde stated.

“Clarke, you don’t have to – “

“I know, I want to,” Clarke replied. Of course she wanted to. Lexa is everything to her. Lexa’s always made sure she was okay, especially now with the whole Jake situation. “How about you finish eating and then we get you off to bed, huh?”

Lexa looked over at her desk full of paperwork. Clarke followed her gaze and before the brunette could say anything Clarke spoke first. “No. You will finish your food, brush your teeth and off to bed. No more work for today.” Lexa nodded without protesting. She knew that it wouldn’t do any good. Not with Clarke.

Lexa sat down on the floor and picked up the white container and started to eat. Clarke smiled and sat on the couch with Lexa between her legs. On instinct, Lexa leaned back and Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette. “You’re the best girlfriend ever.” Lexa says with a mouthful of food.

“You’re only saying that ‘cause it’s true,” Clarke replied, earning a laugh from her girlfriend.

Once Lexa finished eating, Clarke sent her to the bathroom to brush her teeth while she cleaned up and placed the uneaten food inside the small fridge.

“Claaaaarke,” Lexa called out from the bedroom. The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle at how her girlfriend whined for her. “Clarke!” Lexa called out again.

“I’m coming, Lex. Relax,” Clarke yells out from down the hall.

“Clarke, come cuddle me!” Lexa yelled again and Clarke laughed.

“God, you’re so clingy when you’re tired,” Clarke said as she made her way into the room. Lexa was already in bed and a smile crept up Lexa’s lips. Clarke began to undress leaving on her tank and underpants, and then climbed into bed with Lexa. “Come here,” she said and Lexa quickly closed the distance. She laid her head on Clarke’s chest and the blonde slipped her fingers under Lexa’s nape and lightly tugged at her baby hairs.

“Hmm, that feels nice.” Lexa slipped her hands under Clarke’s tank and up to her breast. She squeezed lightly earning a moan from Clarke. “I’ve missed these,” She continued.

“I bet you did. You haven’t been home in a few days,” Clarke replied. Lexa groaned and pulled her hand from underneath Clarke’s shirt. “Hey, put that back,” Clarke demanded.

Lexa sat up on the bed looking down at Clarke. “Baby, I’m sorry. I know I’ve – “ Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled Lexa on top of her.

“Shut up,” Clarke said and crashed her lips into Lexa’s. Both girls moaned when their lips touched. Clarke sucked on Lexa’s bottom lip and licked it. Lexa slipped her thigh between Clarke’s legs adding pressure to the blonde’s center. On instinct, Clarke ground her hips into Lexa, moaning in pleasure.

“Not so fast,” Clarke said, pulling away just enough to catch her breath. “How about you rest, and then –“ Lexa groaned in annoyance interrupting the blonde. “Hey, you’re tired. The last thing I need is you starting something you won’t finish.”

“Once,” Lexa almost yelled. “That happened only once,” she continued. Clarke chucked and tugged on Lexa’s head on to her chest.

“Go to sleep, babe. Tomorrow is another day.” Clarke began massaging Lexa’s scalp with the tip of her fingers. Lexa let out a content sigh and melted in Clarke’s arms.

__________________

When Clarke woke up the bed was empty. She walked down the hall into Lexa’s office and found the brunette with her laptop in front of her and her cellphone in her hand. “Did you even sleep,” Clarke ask, slightly annoyed.

Lexa shifted her gaze up to the sleepy blonde in front of her. “Ray, let me call you back in a few,” Lexa spoke into the phone and then hung up. She made her way to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her. “I slept just fine,” she replied and then kissed her temple.

“Why are you up so early?”

“Ray and I are officially on over time. We need to get the final kinks of the prototype worked out before the launch next week.” Clarke groaned loudly. “One more week, babe. Then after that, I’m all yours.” Clarke beamed at the thought of having Lexa all to herself, and if she had to wait a week to have her, she will happily do so.

“I was thinking we can have a full week at the beach, just the two of us, what do you say?” Clarke eagerly nodded in response. Now she can’t wait for this week to be over.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Monroe poked her head in. “Hey, Clarke,” Monroe started. “Lex, Ray needs you down in engineering asap.” Lexa groans and removed herself from her girlfriend. She kissed the blonde’s forehead and headed out the door. This week is going to be such a long week. She can’t wait to have a week alone with Clarke.

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and smut?!... Lexa works too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over!!! It's about that time where this fic is coming to an end.. two or three chapters left! Enjoy!

Lexa woke up to a warm body and blonde hair on her face. It was 7am and she was itching to get up. She tried to wiggle her way from under Clarke’s embrace, but it was proving to be a hard task. Clarke groaned in annoyance. “No, Lex. You promised,” the blonde stated softly.

It was true, when Clarke finally managed to get Lexa to come home, she made the brunette promise she was going to take the day off, no work at all. Lexa had promised the blonde because; she too was missing her girlfriend way too much. The problem was, Lexa was a morning person, and she couldn’t sleep past 8am.

“Yeah, I know, but it’s 7am, not to mention I need to pee,” Lexa replied kissing the blonde on her forehead. Clarke rolled over to her back allowing Lexa to get up.

“You suck,” Clarke groaned. Lexa chuckled and sprinted to the bathroom. About a minute later Lexa turned on the shower and Clarke instantly propped herself up on her elbows. “Alexandria Woods, you are not about to shower right now,” Clarke screamed from her bed.

“You’re more than welcome to join me,” Lexa’s muffled reply came from the bathroom. Clarke groaned loudly. She willed herself to get out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Lexa was already in the shower by the time Clarke walked in. She stripped naked and stepped into the shower. She wrapped her arms around Lexa pressing her front against the brunette’s back.

Lexa melted into her girlfriend’s embrace with a light smile forming in her face. “I thought you weren’t a morning person,” she said. Clarke cupped both of Lexa’s breasts squeezing lightly and thumbed her nipples, earning a moan from her.

“I can’t pass up an opportunity like this one. We haven’t had sex in a very long time,” Clarke replied. Lexa clenched her jaw slightly annoyed by the truth in Clarke’s statement. Work had taken over her life since the beginning of the year leaving no room for her and Clarke to be intimate at all.

Lexa turned around and pinned Clarke to the shower wall and kissed her lips roughly. “I’m sorry, honey. I’ll make it up to you,” the brunette breathed out and kissed her way down Clarke’s neck sucking and nibbling at her pulse point. Clarke moaned loudly as the water drenched their bodies.

“Thank god for uncle Kane,” Clarke said breathlessly. Lexa pulled away confused as to why her girlfriend made that comment. Clarke chuckled at the confusion on her girlfriend’s face. “If Kane wouldn’t have asked mom out on a date, she’d be here today,” she explained. “And knowing you, we wouldn’t be doing this at all.”

“That’s true,” Lexa replied, going back to licking and sucking Clarke’s neck. Her hands traveled slowly down between Clarke’s thighs, and teased the girl’s slit.

Clarke moaned and again bucking her hips forward, begging Lexa to go further. “Someone is eager,” Lexa said before biting Clarke’s shoulder.

“Whose fault is that?” Clarke asked biting her lips. She scratched at Lexa’s back with one hand, while the other scratched and the brunette’s scalp. “Jesus, Lex. Please,” the blonde begged.

“Please what?” Lexa asked kissing Clarke’s chest down to her breast. She took a nipple into her mouth and sucked. Her girlfriend moaned loudly again, tugging at Lexa’s hair. The brunette’s finger lightly teased Clarke’s clit and the latter thrusted her hips into Lexa, silently asking for more.

“Fuck, Lex – Please stop teasing,” the blonde begged. “If you don’t do something right now, I’m going to do it myself.” Clarke’s tone was enough to send Lexa into action. She quickly dropped to her knees and lifted one of Clarke’s legs over her shoulder.

She kissed the blonde’s sex, before taking the girl’s lips into her mouth and sucking. “Ahh – Lex – “ Clarke chocked out as she tangled both of her hands in Lexa’s hair.

Lexa slipped her tongue inside Clarke and licked from bottom to the top lingering on the blonde’s clit. She flicked the small nub with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and sucked it. “Lex!”

Clarke couldn’t help it anymore, and she began to thrust her hips into Lexa’s face. Lexa moaned sending small vibrations into Clarke’s core. “Fu – ck!” Clarke moaned. Lexa slipped two fingers inside of her girlfriend and slowly began to thrust in and out of her. She loved the way her fingers felt inside Clarke. She was soft, wet and so warm.

Clarke loved the feeling of Lexa’s fingers and tongue inside of her. She had missed the brunette so much. Feeling her girlfriend’s fingers slipping in and out of her, made her feel hot all over. The blonde felt herself nearing the edge, and watching Lexa’s head between her legs almost had her losing control.

Lexa had missed the taste of her girlfriend in her mouth, and she had almost forgotten how much she loves it. She also loved the way Clarke is lost herself in pleasure she was providing for her.

Enjoying the way Clarke moved above her, Lexa curled her fingers inside her girlfriend and that was all it took to send Clarke over the edge.

Lexa held her in place, making sure she wouldn’t fall down as she reached her orgasm. Clarke felt her legs ready to give out but she also felt Lexa’s strong hands holding her up. She felt Lexa kiss her sex before ascending her way to the blonde’s lips. “Hi,” Lexa said before taking Clarke’s bottom lip into her mouth.

“Hi,” Clarke was barely able to reply.

“Did I make up for neglecting you?” Lexa asked kissing Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke nodded lightly, unable to think straight. Lexa chuckled and held her girlfriend tightly against her as the water continued to drench their bodies.

A few minutes later the couple emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. Lexa pulled Clarke in for a kiss and Clarke reached out for her phone and snapped a picture of them. After she posted the picture on Instagram, the blonde tugged her girlfriend out of the room. “Come on, I’m starving.”

Once in the kitchen, Lexa started the coffee pot while Clarke pulled out all the ingredients they needed to make pancakes. Clarke sat on top of the counter by the sink pulling Lexa toward her. “Come here,” She said tangling her arms around the brunette’s neck.

“Clarke, I thought you were hungry,” Lexa stated, kissing the blonde full on the lips.

“I am,” Clarke replied. Lexa gave in and both girls lost themselves in each other. They were too caught up in each other that they didn’t hear Abby walk into the kitchen. Abby quickly pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of the two girls completely engrossed in each other.

“Really?” Abby said. “I really hope the rest of the house is completely intact,” she stated. Lexa pulled away from Clarke sporting a flushed look. Abby wasn’t sure if it was because of the make out session, or the fact the they were caught is such a position.

“I – Abby, we didn’t –“ Lexa tried speaking but it was proving to be hard. Clarke chuckled at the obvious embarrassment of her girlfriend. Abby laughed hard and then kissed the brunette on the cheek. “I’m glad to see you finally take a day off,” Abby said. “You are taking the day off right?”

Before Lexa could reply, Clarke slid off the counter and hugged her mother. “Yes, she is,” Clarke said. “She’s going to – “ Clarke’s phone rang and the girl groaned in annoyance. Lexa grinned at how her girlfriend reacted to the message she’d received. Clarke looked at her phone and smirked. “Oh,” she said turning her gaze to the brunette.

 “What?” Lexa replied, confused. “What did you get?” Abby had started mixing the ingredients and began to cook breakfast for three. She couldn’t deny how much she loved having both Clarke and Lexa around. Both girls provided her with endless amusement usually due to each other’s teasing. “Claaarke,” Lexa whined demanding that the blonde tell her why she was smirking.

Clarke turned her phone showing Lexa the latest cover for Time magazine. Lexa groaned in response, which confused Clarke. “You don’t like it?” Clarke asked. “Babe, you look gorgeous.”

Before Lexa could answer, her phone rang. “Lexa Woods,” she said. She heart the voice on the other and her eyes went wide. “What? Now? Come on, I can’t take a day off?” Lexa was angry to say the least. She just wants this week to be over. She cannot handle any more meeting, and last minute changes. “Yeah, I’ll – I’ll be there as soon as I can,” the brunette replied with a bite in her tone. She was looking forward to spending the day with her girlfriend and she just couldn’t catch a break.

Lexa creased her eyebrows and began to mess with her hands. “Lex – “ Clarke took the brunette’s hands in hers trying to get her to calm down.

“I – The – “ Lexa couldn’t talk, she was too stressed, too irritated, and definitely too annoyed to talk. “I’m sorry babe, I really have to go. There is an issue with prototype and if I can’t get this taken care of tonight, the launch will be a disaster.”

Clarke nodded in response understanding what Lexa needed to do. “Go, I’ll stop by later and we can have lunch? Does that sound good?” Lexa groaned and rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“I’m so done with this week,” Lexa said. She pulled away from the blonde and kissed her lips. “After this, you and I are going away for a few days, no phones, nothing,” Lexa stated, earning a nod from her girlfriend. Lexa pecked the blonde’s hair and rushed upstairs to change.

15 minutes later, Lexa emerged in a gray suit, white button up, and black tie. Clarke didn’t miss a beat and snapped a picture of the brunette. “Holy mother –“ the blonde breathed out. “I’m definitely stopping by your office later,” Clarke stated fixing Lexa’s tie before she headed out.

“I’ll see you later, love,” Lexa said pecking the girl’s lips. “Bye Abby.” Lexa waved goodbye to the older woman and bolted out the door as fast as her feet could carry her.

__________________________

Clarke’s phone went off and read the message sent from Anna, with an attached photo of Lexa.

**Anna: _How many times does she have to change?_**

**Anna: _[img:1324344]_**

**Anna: _I guess it’s a good thing she has a mini apartment in her office._**

Clarke giggled a little, when she saw that Lexa was wearing an entirely different outfit that she left the house with. Black suit , white button up shirt, and a slim tie. She blushed as she continued to read the oncoming messages from Anna.

Ray’s sister had volunteered to help them with the last minute tweaks for the project, which gave Clarke some relief. She had witnessed the woman practically force Lexa to take a break. At least she knows that Lexa will not be overworking herself.

A few hours later, Lexa came home exhausted. Her button up shirt was untucked and the tie was undone. She looked at her girlfriend, on the couch of the living room watching some show on tv. Clarke bit her lower lips looking at the tired brunette and spread her arms open as she stood up from the couch. Lexa didn’t waste any time, she collapsed in Clarke’s arms pushing her down onto the couch.

Clarke shifted lying down on the couch, so that Lexa could rest her head on her chest. “This is how you return to me? I can’t wait for this week to be over,” Clarke said as she massaged Lexa’s scalp. The brunette groaned and mumbled something Clarke couldn’t understand. “How did everything go?” Clarke asked wanting to know if her girlfriend would be this exhausted the rest of the week.

“Babe?” Clarke asked again. “Lexa?” Clarke looked down at her chest when girlfriend didn’t reply.  The blonde chuckled lightly when she noted her girlfriend fast asleep on her chest.

She kissed Lexa’s head and continued to massage her scalp. She heard the front door open and a laughing Abby walks in with Kane just a few steps behind. They stop on their tracks when they noticed Clarke and Lexa on the couch. “Shhh,” Clarke said, holding a finger up to her lips.

“Aww,” Abby said, clutching her chest. “So cute.” Clarke rolled her eyes and groaned. The older woman smiled from ear to ear looking at Lexa gripping at Clarke’s shirt for dear life.

“She came home tired. Knocked out in less than a minute,” Clarke explained. Abby nodded in response. Kane made his way into the kitchen with two bags full of groceries. Abby stepped closer to the couple and sat down on the coffee table.

“She thinks I don’t know, but she’s stressing about Jake. Between that and her work, I’m surprised she hasn’t had a meltdown,” Clarke said, still teasing Lexa’s hair. “You heard anything from him?”

“Jake? No. Nothing. I think that’s what’s got her on edge,” Abby replied. The older woman knew very well that wasn’t the only thing in Lexa’s mind. The girl is trying to find the right time to ask Clarke to marry her and she can’t seem to find it.

Lexa told her that she was planning on asking the blonde to marry her after the craziness of the launch was over. She wanted all her focus to be on Clarke and only Clarke.

“I’m fine,” Lexa groaned lightly. She shifted on top of Clarke, making herself more comfortable.

“Lexa, honey. Have you had dinner?” Abby asked causing Lexa to quickly sit up, pulling away from Clarke.

“Really? Food trumps cuddles?” Clarke asked feign offense. “Here,” she said tugging at the brunette’s jacket and taking it off. She removed the tie, and the shirt, leaving her in just a muscle shirt and her slacks.

Lexa was so tired and fell back into her girlfriend’s arms. “Food does not trump cuddles,” the brunette replied. Clarke chuckled in amusement. She loved messing with her girlfriend when she was tired. She was all kinds of adorable.

“How about, you rest a little longer? Kane and I will get dinner ready,” Abby stated making her way out of the living room into the kitchen. It wasn’t a shocker anymore. Kane and Abby were a thing, and he spent quite some time in the house with them. He practically lived there now, not that Clarke cared.

“Clarke, he has to be somewhere,” Lexa started, only to be interrupted by Clarke.

“No, babe. I want you to sleep. You’re tired and Jake isn’t worth your time, Okay?” Clarke began to rub on Lexa’s back, earning a moan from her. She felt Lexa start to relax the more she rubbed. “There we go. Now, try and sleep and I’ll wake you up once dinner is ready.”

Lexa nodded and dozed off almost instantly. This week would be over soon, and then she will have Clarke all to herself.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has lost his mind and Clexa along with Octavia are held hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! This fic is coming to a close soon. TRIGGER WARNING! Lexa gets threatened by a gun. No she doesn't get shot. NO ONE DIES but I do have to warn you guys.

Launch day finally arrived and Lexa was a nervous wreck. Clarke lifted Lexa’s collar of the white button up shirt and began to tie a Windsor knot on the girl’s tie. Lexa shook both to rid herself of the nerves, earning a soft chuckle from the blonde.

“Babe, everything is going to be okay,” Clarke reassured her as she finished the knot, and made sure it was set properly, and then fixed her girlfriend’s collar. She grabbed Lexa’s jacket she previously laid on the bed so it wouldn’t wrinkle, and helped Lexa put it on.

Clarke took a few step back admiring how absolutely gorgeous her girlfriend looked. Lexa wore a black suit with a black button up shirt, and a black satin tie. “Damn,” Clarke said with a hint of seduction in her voice as she licked her lips.

“Damn yourself,” Lexa replied. The brunette took in the full view of her girlfriend. She wore a long, light green sleeveless dress, and curls falling down on either side of her shoulders. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and Lexa’s lips curled into a small smirk, closing the distance between them.

Lexa took Clarke’s lips on her own and sucked the girl’s bottom, earning a moan from her. Clarke tangled her arms around Lexa’s neck pressing her harder against her. She allowed herself to relish in the taste of Lexa’s lips for a few moments, and as much as she didn’t want to, Clarke reluctantly pulled away.

Lexa groaned in protest, and Clarke chuckled. “As much as I love to take off these clothes and jump your bones, we really have to go,’ Clarke said, giving Lexa a peck on the lips and heading toward the door.

“We don’t really have to go, I mean – “ Lexa replied as she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist pulling, and pressing her back tight against her front. She kissed the bare skin of Clarke’s shoulder and up her neck. Clarke leaned back and Lexa rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Nice try, but we’re going,” Clarke replied, pulling away from Lexa’s embrace and tugging her by the hand. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Before they could make it to the car, Abby rushed through the house, phone in hand. “You two aren’t going anywhere without me taking a picture,” Abby said tapping on the camera in her phone.

“Mom – “ Clarke began but didn’t get to finish as Lexa pulled her against her side and smiled. Clarke couldn’t help but follow her girlfriend’s lead and smiled. Abby took more than a few pictures before sending the girls on their way. “Have fun.”

Lexa hated the idea of having to speak in front of a large crowd. It wasn’t really her thing, but she powered through it. This time around it’s different. Lexa had been working her ass off for this product. This was her baby and now she was about to reveal it to the world. “Baby, relax,” Clarke broke the silence when she noticed Lexa gripping the wheel so tight, her knuckles were pale.

She reached over and took Lexa’s hand, tangling their fingers together. She brought up her girlfriend’s hand up to her mouth, and kissed her knuckles. She felt Lexa relax the second her lips touched her hand.

As they pulled into the venue, Lexa took a deep breath and exited the car and making her way to open Clarke’s door. She offered her hand for the blonde to take so she could help her out. “Ready?” Clarke asked her as Lexa closed the car door behind her.

“As long as I have my girl with me, I think I’ll be fine,” Lexa replied kissing the blonde’s temple and guiding her toward the venue.

___________________________

Jake wasn’t willing to give up so easily. He was going to make Lexa pay for making him look bad. He went through great lengths to keep a low profile and it seemed to have paid off. Today was going to be the day he made sure Lexa Woods would get what was coming to her.

He managed to slip through security from the back door of the building into the venue, and patiently waited for the right time. He was a sore loser and Lexa wounded his ego, now he’s going to make sure, her pride and ego are more bruised than his.

 

Lexa and Clarke walked hand in hand through the doors. Lexa was nervous as nervous could be. Octavia had been tasked with planning the launch and Lexa was impressed to say the least. Her sister-in-law had an eye for detail and the venue looked amazing.

“Hey!” Octavia called out to the couple once they were inside. Octavia leaned in to kiss Clarke on the cheek and then moved to wrap Lexa in a tight hug. After the wedding, they had become extremely close, and it showed. “Come on, I’ll catch you up,” Octavia said, pulling both girls into a much more quiet room.

Octavia explained what was going on and what was to happen during and after the launch. Lexa was thankful she had someone she trusted to oversee this. Of course, Anna helped, but the way Octavia went all ape-shit on everyone for not doing enough, gave Lexa some relief. She knew her sister-in-law would not accept anything less than perfection.

Once Lexa knew what she needed to do, the three women went back out into the main room to get things started. Clarke held both of Lexa’s hand in her own and kissed each one. “Relax, baby. Everything is going to be okay. This launch will be your best one yet.” Lexa nodded in response. She kissed Clarke’s lips and walked to the center of the room, along with the rest of her team.

“Thank you all for coming, this is a huge accomplishment for me and my team,” Lexa started. Her hands were sweating and she hated the fact that she was wearing a suit. She looked straight to her girlfriend, and Clarke nodded. The brunette found her courage as she saw the smile Clarke gave her, encouraging her to continue. “We’ve worked long hours, and poured our heart and soul into this. We sacrificed time with our families,” she said, looking at Ray and the rest of her team, before looking at Clarke. “We can only hope that you can get behind it, and help us get it to where it’s needed. Please, enjoy yourselves, and we will unveil Woods Tech greatest gadget in a few hours.”

After her speech, Lexa immediately made her way to Clarke. The blonde wrapped her in a tight hug, pressing her hard against her. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek.

**(HOSTAGE SITUATION TAKES PLACE FROM HERE ON OUT)**

 

The rest of the night went on as smooth as possible, and then it happened. A gunshot wet off and the crowd scattered, screaming in terror. Some manage to make it to the exit, and some hit the ground covering their heads. Lexa, on the other hand used her body to shield Clarke seconds before she heard the shot. She looked around to see where the noise came from but she could see through the mess of crowd running around in panic.

“Anyone else moves, and I’ll blow your frigging head off!” Lexa felt Clarke tense up behind her and clutched tightly against her arm. Both of them knew who was responsible for this chaos; there was no confusion about it.

“Lex – “ Clarke whispered. She tried to say something but the words were stuck in her throat. Lexa felt a sharp pain in her arm as Clarke dug her fingers in. She tried to block the pain, and focused on keeping the blonde just behind her.

Jake walked over to them and pointed the gun straight to Lexa’s body. “You,” he started as he waved the gun around. “You took everything from me.” He glanced just behind Lexa at his daughter. “It’s rude not to greet your own father, Clarke.”

Clarke’s body jerked in response and Lexa threw her arm behind her protectively. “I didn’t take anything from you, Jake. You lost it all on your own,” Lexa spoke calmly. Clarke wrapped her free arm around Lexa as if to keep her from getting closer to the man.

He began to pace the room and went on an endless rant. Soon the cops were surrounded the venue asking him to surrender and give himself up. “Listen to me, Jake. Your problem is with me, right?” Lexa spoke softly with one of her hands up in defense mode, while the other was still holding on to Clarke’s side. “Let the rest of them go, alright. Let them go, and you and I can talk about this.”

Jake nodded, because it was true, he wasn’t after anyone else. Just Lexa. “Everybody out!” She spoke loudly. Quickly, everyone slowly started to stand up and exited the building. With the exception of Octavia and Clarke. “Octavia, Clarke –“

“No, Lexa. I’m not leaving you here with him,” Clarke said. Her tone letting her know this was not up for debate.

“I’m with her,” Octavia replied. “Lincoln will kill me if anything happens to you.” Lexa glared at her sister-in-law when she mentioned her brother. Lexa groans in frustration when neither girl is willing to move.

 

Just outside the venue, a very worried Lincoln waited to hear news from his sister and wife. His heart sunk when he saw the hostages exiting the building and none of them were his wife, sister, or even Clarke. Raven and Bellamy were losing their minds watching the tv. Bellamy was in the verge of tears, in cold sweats. “She’s going to be okay, babe. Your sister is a tough girl.” Raven was trying to comfort herself as well. She lifted her eyes to Abby who was being comforted by Kane. “They’re going to be okay. They have to be.”

 _“All guest are accounted for with the exception of the CEO of Woods Tech, Lexa Woods, her girlfriend Clarke Griffin, and Octavia Woods, sister-in-law of the CEO.”_ Abby’s heart felt like breaking after hearing the news report. Kane sat next to her to holding her tightly trying to comfort. _“The gunman has been identified as Jacob Kane, father of the CEO’s girlfriend.”_ The cameraman panned into the building surrounded by cop cars with lights on.

The air was thick and everyone felt sick, they couldn’t breathe properly. “He won’t dare hurt his own daughter, is he?” Abby asked barely above a whisper. Kane felt sick. He was ashamed of his own brother. How could he do this to his own daughter.

_________________

 

“You – “ Jake screamed. Lexa turned his attention to him, carefully watching his movements. “You took my house. You helped my wife divorce me! My girlfriend left me because of you! And you took my daughter away from me!” Jake was almost in tears. Clarke would have laughed at his last statement if she wasn’t so terrified for Lexa’s life. She tried to move in front of the brunette knowing her father would never hurt her, but Lexa kept her in place, safely behind her.

 

Lexa tried taking a step toward the man still holding the gun, but Clarke tightened her grip around the blonde’s waist, keeping her in place. “I didn’t take anything from you, certainly not Clarke,” the brunette states. “You left her long before I came into her life,” Lexa practically screamed. She was getting worked up, because the man in front of her cause distress to the woman she loves, and she wasn’t going to allow it.

Clarke tugged at her girlfriend warning her to calm down. Lexa released her arm from Clarke and pushed her carefully a few steps away from her. Clarke’s eyes went wide knowing what Lexa was thinking of doing. She tried to grasp at Lexa’s arm before the brunette stepped away but they slipped and all she grasped was air.

Lexa gave Octavia a look and the smaller girl held Clarke in place. The blonde tried to escape Octavia’s grip to no avail.

 Lexa shielded the blonde with her body as much as she could from a distance. She kept talking, trying to keep Jake unfocused. She was finally close enough to launch herself toward him, grabbing the gun and aiming it toward the ceiling. They struggle for a few minutes while Clarke tried to free herself from Octavia’s arms. Both Clarke and Octavia froze when they heard a gunshot.

Lexa gasped and stilled. Jake looked at the brunette’s eyes in shock. Lexa winced and groaned in pain. “Lexa!” Clarke yelled. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The blonde watched Lexa and Jake fell to the ground. She blinked rapidly and she felt her lungs struggle to expand. She willed her body to move and rushed over to Lexa.

Blood rushed out from between the two of them on the floor and Clarke panicked. “Lexa, baby.” She kneeled before her girlfriend and flipped her over. She watched as Lexa clutching tightly at the side of her hip. “No. no. no. no. Lexa, come on baby.” Lexa opened her eyes wincing again.

Clarke frantically searched for a wound on her girlfriend’s body, but couldn’t find one. There was so much blood and Lexa’s lower side was soaked with it. Lexa groaned hands still tightly on her side. “Lex, baby. Move your hands,” Clarke told her. Lexa did as she was instructed and Clarke continued to search for the wound.

“There is so much blood, I can’t find the wound,” Clarke said in a panic. She ripped Lexa’s shirt open not caring about the buttons falling off. She searched Lexa’s side but there was no wound. “Where is all this blood coming from? Lexa, damn it. Please baby, talk to me.” She slipped her hands to Lexa’s side trying to feel for any sign of injury but still, nothing. “Baby, I can’t find the wound!”

“That’s because it’s not my blood,” Lexa finally answered, coming out of her shock. Her side stung like a bitch, so she held her hand tightly against it.

“Wha- What?”

“That’s not my blood, Clarke.” The blonde sighed in relief. “The fucking recoil of the gun hit me under my stomach, right on the hip bone – Fuck that shit hurts!” Lexa groaned again removing her hands from her hip. Clarke laughed in relief. She was too focused on Lexa’s well-being that she had forgotten about Jake.

Jake was bleeding on the floor. Lexa managed to push herself to her knees and applied pressure to his wound. Sure, Jake was a tool, but she didn’t want Clarke to watch her father bleed to death. The blonde was paralyzed and tried swallowing a lump in her throat. Jake was still her dad, she didn’t want him dead.

It felt like forever, but the doors finally burst open allowing a flood of cops into the scene. “Get an ambulance,” Lexa called out still holding pressure to Jake’s side. Within moments the emts rushed to the bleeding man. “Is he going to be okay?” Lexa asked. She was concerned with his well-being, for Clarke’s sake.

“We won’t know until we get him to the hospital,” one of the emts answered as they wheeled the wounded man away.

Lexa sighed, looking down at the blood on her hands. “Clarke, I’m so sorr – “ Lexa started. “I’m –“ She couldn’t bring herself to talk, but she couldn’t. Clarke crashed her body into Lexa’s holding tightly against her. She kissed the brunette full on the lips and buried her head on her chest. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde squeezing her tight. Clarke rubbed her girlfriend’s back soothing her.

“Don’t even, Lexa. Don’t you dare apologize for trying to protect me.” Lexa nodded and melted into Clarke’s embrace. Octavia crashed her body into the couple holding them tight. Lexa felt her sister-in-law tremble and she immediately wrapped her arms over her shoulders pulling her closer. “We’re okay,” Lexa whispered. “We’re okay.” Octavia nodded holding on tightly to her best friend and her sister-in-law.

Lincoln rushed through the doors with tears in his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief when she saw the three women holding on to each other. Octavia looked up and rushed to his arms. He swiftly picked her up and pressed her body tightly against his. “Your sister is a badass,” Octavia stated, burying her head in his neck.

Clarke pulled her phone out and called the first person she knew would be anxious to know she’s okay, her mother. She heard her mother sigh in relief the moment she heard her voice. She told her mother she was fine and Lexa and Octavia were too. Raven had made her presence known by yelling over the phone how happy she was they were okay. She told them she’d be going home tonight. Lexa didn’t protest, she wanted to be around her family and since Raven and Bellamy where already there, all four of them will head over to Abby’s for some serious family time.

“Is this week over yet?” Lexa asked. She was exhausted to say the least. She rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder, melting in the girl’s embrace.

“I think you’re entitled to an off week,” Clarke told her. “Maybe two. What do you say?” Lexa nodded. She wanted time with her girlfriend. She wanted time off. She can’t handle another launch.

“Yes,” Lexa replied. Not only was she sick of work, but she was also sick of waiting. Today showed her how short life can be and she doesn’t want to spend another day without asking Clarke to marry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! Marriage proposal next chapter??


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa Proposes.... AND SMUT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this and couldn't stop... Two more chapters left! This IS quite a bit longer than expected.  
> Thank you all for sticking with this fic and for your feedback! I will continue working on "The Last Lyrian" and maybe upload another fic I've been working on.

After the ordeal with Jake, Clarke insisted that Lexa was seen by a doctor to make sure her injuries weren’t too bad. Once at home, Lexa didn’t waste any time. She wanted to take Clarke away for a while, help her relax and forget all about Jake’s actions. Abby was more than happy to agree but she didn’t want to be away from her daughter. Lexa told her what her plans were, and of course, Abby was included in them. She suggested a girl’s weekend away, which included Octavia and Raven. Of course she had asked for one night alone with Clarke to pop the question.

Lexa and Clarke arrived at the beach house brunette rented for the weekend and settled in. It was Friday, it was beginning to get dark by the time they got there and Lexa was thankful she had set up before going to pick Clarke up.

“I thought my mom and the girls were coming,” Clarke asked, slightly confused. They got to the house and it was empty.

“They are,” Lexa replied as she searched for something in one of the bags they brought in. “Where the hell is it?” She mumbled to herself.

“What are you looking for?” Clarke asked her curiously as she watched the girl dig through the bag. Lexa moved to the second bag and began to dig through it, just like the previous one.

“Ha! I got it,” Lexa cheered pulling out a bottle of red wine she had bought. Of course it wasn’t the bottle she was looking for. She managed to distract the blonde long enough to slip the small black box into her pants. Everything was set at the house and then she noticed she had forgotten then wine. So on her way to pick up Clarke, she bought one and stashed it on one of the bags. She was glad she did, because otherwise Clarke would have known something was off.

Clarke eyes the girl suspiciously when Lexa finally met her gaze. “What are you doing?” Of course Clarke knew something was off. She knows Lexa well enough, and this is why Lexa was more pleased to have set up for dinner outside beforehand.

A huge grin spread across Lexa’s face so contagious that Clarke couldn’t help but grin along with her. “Your mom and the girls won’t be here until tomorrow actually,” Lexa began. “So, will you come with me?” Lexa extended her hand to the blonde while holding on to the wine on the other. Clarke let out a small giggle and took Lexa’s hand in hers.

Lexa led them out to the back of the house and into the deck facing the ocean. Clarke’s mouth fell open when she saw fairy lights hung over what seemed to be a mattress of nothing but covers. There were candles surrounding the deck of the house, and flowers, there were flowers over the covers. Lexa threw the wine bottle onto the covers and Clarke took the opportunity to take a picture of the setting.

The blonde can hear the wind blowing in the quiet of the night, and the ocean’s waves breaking into shore. She smiled widely while staring at the beautiful brunette on her knees placing two plates on a small coffee table in front of her, along with two wine glasses.

“Come here,” Lexa said motioning for the blonde to sit close to her. Clarke wasted no time and sat down next to the brunette. “What do you think?” Lexa asked. Clarke rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder taking in the sight in front of her. She didn’t reply, she slipped her index finger just under Lexa’s chin tugging at it so the brunette would face her.

The blonde kissed Lexa’s lips softly. “I take it you like it,” Lexa stated, pulling away and resting her forehead against Clarke’s. The girl nodded and kissed Lexa once again. A light knock from the front door pulled the couple out of their kiss before it got heated. Lexa quickly got up and ran into the house, reappearing a few minutes late with the Chinese take out they ordered on the way.

“Oh thank god, I’m starving,” Clarke said. The blonde clapped her hands eagerly, ready to munch on their food. Lexa chuckled lightly placing their food on the table.

For Lexa, it felt like they ate for ages. The small box she had in her pocket felt like it was clawing at her, begging to be let out as she lit up the candles along the deck while she waited for Clarke to finish eating. After they finished, Lexa pushed away the coffee table and settled back on the duvet.

Clarke crawled her way to between Lexa’s legs, spreading them open so she could sit between them and pressed her back to the brunette’s front. She was careful not to move too much so she wouldn’t hit the sore, bruised spot on her lower abdomen. “It’s so beautiful,” Clarke spoke, looking out toward the ocean. “I love the way the sun hits the ocean like that, when it sets. It’s breathtaking.”

“Yeah, you are,” Lexa replied and kissed the blonde just behind her earlobe. Clarke shudder a bit feeling Lexa’s hot breath on her neck. She felt the girl shuffle around behind her. She assumed Lexa was trying to get comfortable so she leaned forward giving her time to adjust herself.

Once Lexa was able to carefully pull the box from her pocket without Clarke seeing it (she was distracted by the setting sun in front of her to notice what Lexa was doing), Lexa pulled the blonde back toward her settling back to how they were sitting previously.

The night creeped in and the fairy lights and candles were the only thing lighting the deck. Lexa nuzzled Clarke’s neck, earning a light chuckle from the blonde. “Clarke,” she spoke, nervously.

“Mhmm,” Clarke replied, leaning further back into Lexa. She was loving this night so far. The ocean, the candles, the roses, and her Lexa were all she needed. She felt safe right here, right now, in the arms of her beautiful girlfriend. What more could a girl want?

“I know you’ve been through a lot,” Lexa began, her chin resting on the girl’s shoulder. “… and I mean a lot, lately – and maybe this isn’t the right time, but I just – “ Lexa didn’t understand why it was so hard to say the words she wanted to say. I mean its Clarke for crying out loud. She never had trouble talking to Clarke, or even saying what she feels for the blonde. She was nervous and scared. What if she says no?

Sensing that her girlfriend was on edge, Clarke turned her head to face the brunette behind her. “Baby, are you okay?” Lexa swallowed hard and nodded. “Are you sure? You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine. I just – I want you to know how much you mean to me.” Clarke smiled at Lexa’s words not realizing what Lexa was preparing to say. _Get it together, Lex. Three words. Come on, you can do this,_ she thought.

“The first time I laid eyes on you at Bellamy’s bar,” Lexa started again, locking her green eyes with Clarke’s blues. “You took my breath away. I don’t think I even realized then how much you would change my entire existence,” she spoke truthfully.

“Aww, baby –“ Clarke started, but Lexa cut her off.

“I’m not done yet,” Lexa replied with a light chuckle. She felt her worries dissipate while she stared at the beautiful blue eyes of the girl she has come to love so much.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Please continue,” Clarke teased. Who was she kidding; she loves how Lexa is talking to her at the moment. In her mind, Lexa was simply trying to lift her spirits after her own father tried to kill the brunette.

Clarke didn’t take her eyes off the brunette as she spoke again. “You’ve been there for me in ways no one ever was. First as a friend, and that grew into something more. You never gave up on me, Clarke. That’s one of the many reasons why I love you.” Lexa smiled as she found the confidence to speak the words from within her. Lexa shuffle a but still holding Clarke’s gaze.

“You, Clarke Griffin, are the love of my life, and I was wondering – “ Oh shit, here we go. “ I wanted to ask you something,” Lexa said swallowing down her own fears for Clarke possibly saying no.

Clarke’s eyes widened with surprise. Was Lexa asking her what she thought she was? “Lexa, are you – “ before Clarke could finish, Lexa covered the blonde’s mouth with her hand and rushed to get the three words that seemed to be stuck in her throat.

“Clarke, will you marry me?” Lexa felt Clarke’s mouth move in her palm but made no effort to remove it, mostly because she was practically too scared to move. Clarke placed her hand over Lexa’s pulling the girl’s hand away.

“You know, it’d be a lot easier to reply if your hand wasn’t covering my mouth,” Clarke replied. She would have been in tears if it wasn’t for how adorable Lexa looked at this particular moment. The brunette nodded and patiently waited for Clarke to give her an answer. Clarke found herself completely lost in Lexa’s eyes unaware of how nervous the girl grew with every second she wasted not replying.

“It’s okay if – you – If you’re not ready. I completely understand. I know it’s been an eventful month and – and if it’s too much –“ Lexa had started rambling, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

“Lex,” Clarke said with tears in her eyes. “As if I’d ever say no to you.” Clarke slipped her hand behind the brunette’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Is that a – is that a yes?” Lexa asked pulling away just enough to ask the question. Clarke laughed out loud and nodded her head.

“Yes, you goof. I’ll marry you,” Clarke replied. She kissed the brunette deeply sucking on her bottom lip. She sighed in content and turned around to face the ocean once again. Her breath was caught in her throat when she noticed Lexa’s hand holding a black box open with an engagement ring inside. Clarke’s mouth hung open upon lying eyes on the beautiful ring.

The ring was silver with a pink heart-shaped diamond on top. Clarke couldn’t keep the tears from streaming down her face anymore. “Lexa, this is beautiful,” she choked out. Lexa pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it into Clarke’s finger.

Clarke turned her full body to face Lexa and crashed her lips into the brunette’s sucking and biting the girl’s bottom lip. She pushed Lexa backwards until she was flat on her back. “I love you,” Lexa whispered before taking Clarke’s lips back on hers.

“I love you too,” Clarke replied with a giggle. She suddenly stopped like something dawned on her. She pushed herself off of Lexa and onto her feet. She stared out into the ocean losing herself in thought.

“Clarke?” Lexa pushed herself to her feet looking slightly confused at her now fiancé. _Wow, Clarke is her fiancé now_. She shook the thought out of her head; she wrapped her arms around the blonde and rested her chin on the girl’s shoulder. “Baby?”

Clarke turned around and kissed Lexa again, licking the latter’s lower lip. She pushed her back until the brunette’s back was up against the wall. The deepened the kiss causing both to moan. “ I wanna do it here,” Clarke pant out.

“Wha – What?” Lexa asked slightly confused. “Like – You want to – Like you want to do it here?” Lexa felt her entire body go hot. Surely Clarke wasn’t asking to have sex right here. Not that she mind. “Why don’t we go inside instead –“

“What?” Clarke laughed out loud when she realized Lexa misunderstood her statement. “No, I meant the wedding,” Clarke stated in between laughs. She felt Lexa relax in her arms, but she couldn’t help but want to tease the girl some more. “Although, the other thing – I wouldn’t mind it either,” She said kissing Lexa on the lips again.

“I don’t think so,” Lexa replied, pulling away. “Your mother will be here in the morning, and knowing how quickly I fall asleep after sex, I’m not risking it,” the brunette told her. Clarke was ready to complain when Lexa threw her over her shoulder and carried her into the house.

“Lexa!” Clarke screamed and then giggled. She wiggled herself a little but Lexa’s grip on her was strong. Lexa carried her on her shoulder all the way to their bedroom and then threw the blonde onto the mattress.

Lexa quickly laid on top of Clarke taking her pink lips on her own sucking on the bottom one. The blonde slipped her fingers in Lexa’s hair massaging her scalp, earning a moan from the girl. Lexa slid her hands under Clarke’s shirt moaning again when her fingers touched the warm, soft skin underneath.

Lexa slipped one of her thighs between Clarke’s legs, grinding against her. “Fuck –“ Clarke moaned into her fiancé’s lips, lifting her hips to meet Lexa’s. The brunette broke the kiss and lifted Clarke’s shirt and tugged down on her bra. She took one of Clarke’s nipples into her mouth and sucked. “Lexa – Fuck, please, just –“

“Just what?” Lexa asked pulling away from Clarke, but making sure her thigh stayed in place. She looked down at Clarke searching for blues, only they weren’t as blue anymore, they were fully dilated with lust. Clarke didn’t want to wait anymore, she took off her shirt along with her bra, in one swift move.

Lexa latched on to one of Clarke's nipples again. Clarke tugged on Lexa's hair; she wanted to kiss her fiancé's lips and relish in the taste of them in her own. After a few minutes of heated kissing and moaning, Lexa worked her way down kissing Clarke's chin, and sucking on her neck. "Mmm... Lex," Clarke moaned fingers still very tangled in her fiancé's hair. 

She moaned slightly louder when Lexa descended down her body kissing the valley of her breasts, both hands cupping Clarke's breasts. She kissed, licked and bit her way down the blonde's stomach. She unbuttoned Clarke's pants and slid them down her legs and threw them somewhere behind her, earring a giggle from Clarke.

Lexa resumed her position and kissed just above Clarke's underwear line and the blonde shuddered in response. Lexa pressed her lips onto Clarke's sex, over the underwear. She smirked when she noticed the blonde's wetness on her panties. She licked over the wetness and Clarke instinctively bucked her hips to meet Lexa's tongue.

"Quit your teasing Lex," Clarke panted. She felt Lexa smirk into her sex again and she pulled herself into her elbows. Her eyes locked into Lexa's as the brunette pulled back her underwear and slipped her tongue inside her slit and sucking just above her clit.

"Lexa! - baby, please. I can't take it anymore," Clarke begged. She wanted more of Lexa. She wanted Lexa's mouth on her. She wanted to feel her soon to be wife's warm, soft tongue inside of her. If she had to beg her to do it, she was going to fucking beg. 

Lexa was loving every second she teased Clarke. She was enjoying the way Clarke squirmed and shuddered underneath her. Most of all, she loved it when she begged her to fuck her. She wasn't ready to give in just yet. She pulled herself into her knees and slipped the last piece of clothing down Clarke's thighs, her legs and off her. 

Clarke laid there on her back, completely bare. Lexa sucked in a breath and took in Clarke's fully naked body. "You're so fucking beautiful," she stated as she licked her lips. She resumed her position between Clarke's thighs and kissed and licked the inside of one of them. 

She trailed kisses close to Clarke's center and the blonde whimpered. "Fuck, Lex. Baby, please," she repeated once again. 

Clarke lifted her head up to look at the blonde with a teasing smile. "Please what, Clarke?" The brunette asked. It was definitely one of her favorite things to do, make Clarke beg her, asks her to fuck her. 

Clarke knew that Lexa wouldn't give in until she actually said it. She tried testing her will power not to say the words but she always lost. Always, and today was no different. "Lexa, baby, please -" the blonde swallowed hard trying desperately not to say it. She watched Lexa dip her head down and kissed dangerously close to where Clarke needed her the most, earning a mother whimper from the blonde.

"Goddamit, Lexa," Clarke groaned in both annoyance and desperation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I stop?" This was the longest Lexa has gone teasing her and it's proving to be difficult for the blonde to not beg.

"What? No!" Clarke replied almost too quickly for her own liking. Lexa was testing her and this was proving to be too much. She felt Lexa's soft tongue on the inside of her thigh. She tugged at Lexa's head prodding her to her center. Unfortunately for Clarke, Lexa proved to be stronger and managed to keep her head away from that delicious bundle of nerves.

"Okay – " Clarke breathe out. "Okay, please. I can't. Lexa please just fuck me already," Clarke said. "Please just fu – ahh, fuck!" she felt Lexa's tongue slip inside her slit and lick her wetness up to where she desperately needed her. She felt Lexa's warm mouth engulf her clit and suck on it. She moaned so loud, she was thankful her mother and best friends weren't here yet.

Clarke thrusted her hips hard against Lexa's mouth. "Ahh, just like that, babe," Clarke instructed and both hands tangled in brown curls, tugging hard as she felt herself nearing the point of no return. It hadn't taken long for Clarke to feel the tension build in the pit of her stomach. "Oh, Lex, I'm gonna -" Lexa was working on her clit expertly. She knew what the blonde liked and how she liked it. She had teased her for too long and Clarke was edging her climax. 

Clarke's hips thrusted erratically into her face and Lexa loved it. She could feel Clarke slightly tremble beneath her and she knew very well what it meant. She didn't have to slip a single finger inside of the blonde at all and she was proud of herself. "Baby, I'm gonna cum -" Clarke landed and Lexa moaned, sending vibrations into the blonde. That was all it took to send her over the edge. 

Clarke trembled violently under Lexa, trying to push her away from her center. But the brunette was relentless and continued to suck and kick the over sensitive bud. Clarke felt her second orgasms hit her full force as she screamed her release. She felt Lexa remove her tongue from her clit and lick down slurping on her wetness and moaning at the taste of her fiancé's juices. 

The blonde kissed softly on and around Clarke's sex helping her ride out her orgasm. She felt Clarke began to still and she pulled away slightly, licking her lips. "Now, was that so hard?" She asked her fiancé. Clarke eagerly shook her head in reply, earning a chuckle from the brunette above her. When she opened her eyes, Clarke noticed the glistening of Lexa's lower lips and chin. 

The blonde's hands were still holding tightly to Lexa's curls and she tugged at them pulling the brunette up to her. She took Lexa's lips on her own tasting herself in them. She moaned and quickly pulled away to suck her own juices from Lexa's chin before reclaiming her lips on her own.

Clarke untangled one of her hands from Lexa's hair and traced Lexa's jaw line from her ear down to her chin. She cupped the brunette's jawline pushing her back a little to look deep into her eyes. "I Love You, Alexandria Woods," the blonde slightly panted.

"I love you too, Clarke Griffin, soon to be Woods," Lexa replied, settling on the bed spooning the blonde.

"Hmm," Clarke said. She was spent. She tugged on Lexa and her eyes flew open when she realized the brunette was still fully clothed. "Lex -"

"It's okay, Clarke. Tonight is all about you," Lexa replied. She knew very well how much it drained Clarke when she had more than one orgasm, and due to the teasing, these two were quite a bit stronger than the ones she's had before.

"No fair," Clarke stated half asleep. "Will you - I want you to cuddle me but your clothes - " she continued as she fought her sleep.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Lexa asked feign offense. 

"I want you naked," she replied. She heard the brunette chuckle behind her and she felt the bed shift. A few seconds later she felt Lexa slip back into bed under the covers and snaked her arm around her pulling her tightly against her. 

"Better?" The brunette asked and Clarke nodded eagerly. She backed further into Lexa's embrace and the latter held her right against her. She kissed the back of Clarke's neck and rested her chin on her shoulders. A smile crept over her lips as it finally began to sink in. Clarke Griffin had said yes to her. Clarke, who didn't complain about having her name changed from Griffin to Woods. Clarke, her girl had said yes to becoming her wife.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated this fic! Life happened. I never thought my promotion would take so much of my time! Also, mom and dad are sick, so I had to take care of them. Then Harvey came along... I had some time off then to do some writing, and so here it is! Thank you all so much for sticking around, and for your patience. Please stay safe out there! So many crazy things are happening, from Hurricane Irma, Jose, Katie, the fires in the west, the earthquake in Mexico, and the potential tsunami hitting central america. I'm sending you good vibes your way. Anyway...

Clarke woke up on her belly, naked and half of her body on top of Lexa. Memories of the night before flooded her giving her butterflies the size of mothra. She had her arm over Lexa’s hip while Lexa’s was wrapped around her shoulder. Clarke replayed yesterday’s events in her head over and over. She lifted her left hand slightly, and smiled widely when she noted the ring in her finger. Everything that happened wasn’t a dream. It was all real. She was engaged to the most amazing woman she’d ever met.

She snuggled closer to Lexa and placed a soft kiss on the brunette’s bare shoulder. It felt so good to be lying like this with the woman she loves so much. She couldn’t help it. She nipped at the bare shoulder and kissed it once more. Lexa groaned and stirred as the blonde continued to kiss her chest.

“Morning,” Clarke said, biting just over Lexa’s collar bone. The brunette simply just hummed in response, enjoying every kiss from the blonde slowly settling on top of her. The blonde slipped her thigh between Lexa’s legs and pressed herself tight against the girl’s hip bone, earning a moan from her.

“Fuck, Clarke,” was all Lexa was able to say. The feel of Clarke’s wet core was hot as fuck and Lexa couldn’t take it anymore. She dug her fingers on either side of the blonde’s hips and ground her lower body against the blonde. Clarke took the opportunity to grind her thigh on Lexa’s sex, earning a small whimper.

It was amazing to them both how perfectly they fit with each other, like two puzzle pieces, perfectly aligned. Lexa pressed a kiss on Clarke’s neck and sucked. Clarke swallowed hard and licked her lips as she enjoyed the hot, wet kisses her fiancé was giving her.

Of course, everything was so perfect, until Lexa’s phone rang. “Seriously?” Clarke complained as Lexa reached for the phone. “No, Lexa. Don’t you dare answer that phone,” Clarke stated as she pinned Lexa’s harms to the bed and kissed her lips.

“What if it’s important?” Lexa replied, slightly breathless. Clarke responded by kissing her lips again, this time biting her lower lip before dipping her head to the hollow of the brunette’s neck and sucking her pulse point there.

The phone continued ringing as Lexa struggled to get her hands free. “Clarke,” she almost begged for the blonde to let her answer the phone. Clarke audibly sighed and unpinned Lexa’s arms. The brunette quickly reached for her phone and looked at the caller ID. Instead of calling the number back, she began to type a quick text message.

As Lexa received a reply and she began to type her response, Clarke wasted no time and began to kiss around Lexa’s bare chest. She nipped at the swell of each breath before kissing way too close to her nipples, but purposely missing them just enough. Lexa licked her lips and whimpered, still typing away on her phone.

“Lexa,” Clarke began as she took a nipple into her mouth and sucking on it. Lexa stopped texting just enough to bury her fingers in blonde locks and tugging at them. Of course Lexa continued typing with one hand, and in an effort to get Lexa’s full attention, Clarke bit lightly on the girl’s nipple.

“Ah, fuck!” Lexa gasped, reeling in the delicious feeling of Clarke’s mouth. That still wasn’t enough. So Clarke did the next best thing.

“Lexa,” she began, as she kissed just between her fiancé’s breasts.

“This - ” a kiss at the top of her sternum.

“Is supposed –“ a kiss on her rib cage.

“To be – “ A kiss over her belly button.

“Our weekend” A kiss on her hip.

“Off – “ she finished with a kiss on her fiancé’s pubic bone.

Lexa gasped and tangled her fingers in Clarke’s hair as she felt the girl continue to kiss just above her core.  “Babe, that feels really good,” Lexa moaned.

“Get off the phone, Lex,” she stated once more kissing her way back up the brunette’s body.

“Clarke, I can’t do that. Hold on,” she replied.

“Lex, what is it so important, that it can’t wait until after I make you cum?” the blonde asked, then kissed her fiancé’s neck just below her earlobe.

“Well, Ray is –“ Clarke crashed her mouth with Lexa’s sucking lightly on the latter’s bottom lip. She grabbed the phone from Lexa’s hands and placed it on the night stand. “Clarke- “ Lexa replied with a firm tone.

The blonde pouted and Lexa couldn’t stifle a laugh at her fiancé’s expression. Lexa grabbed the phone from her night stand and Clarke rolled off her with a groan, which caused Lexa to laugh once more.

“Baby, I’m almost done okay. Last work related text for the weekend, I promise,” Lexa said, as she typed away. When she was done, she hit send and turned to her naked fiancé, who had covered herself up with the sheets, up to her chest. Clarke wasn’t happy, by any means. Lexa was always all about her and her work, and whenever she tried to reciprocate, either Lexa got a work call, or the brunette had fallen asleep. Lexa lifted the sheets that covered Clarke’s body and bit her lips. “Damn baby,” the brunette husked.

Lexa slipped her hand between Clarke’s thighs as she sucked on the blonde’s neck. “Nope, no way,” Clarke replied pushing Lexa away and onto her back. For a second Lexa thought she had really upset the blonde, but before she could process it, Clarke was on top of her kissing her way down her body, settling between her legs. “My turn,” was all Clarke said before taking Lexa’s bundle of nerves into her mouth, and earning a loud moan from her.

It seemed like forever ago that she had last tasted Lexa. It had been so long, she almost forgot how much she loves the way her fiancé tastes. She almost forgot how much she loved the way Lexa panted as she ground herself onto her. She almost forgot how easy it was to make Lexa cum, and how much she loved to feel her shake beneath her as her orgasm hit her and sent her over the edge.

***

Lexa was spooning Clarke holding her back tightly against her front. She loved waking up to her like this, bare naked and holding on to each other. The sound of the door swinging open and hitting the wall startled them awake. Lexa brought her watch up to her face; it was 7 am in the morning. “Get your asses out here!” Raven shouted from somewhere inside the house.

Lexa groaned into Clarke’s shoulder in annoyance. “I really don’t like your friends right now,” she croaked.

“They’re your friends too,” Clarke replied turning around and burying her face on the brunette’s chest.

“Clexa! Get your asses out here or we’re coming to find you!” Raven shouted.

“She doesn’t even know what room we’re in –“ Lexa began before Clarke cut her off.

“When has that ever stopped her?” after the answer to the question set in, both girls quickly pushed themselves out of the bed, dressed in record time, and made their way down to the living room. Almost instantly they were engulfed in bear hugs from Raven, Abby, and Octavia.

“Congratulations,” Abby said caressing both Clarke and Lexa’s cheeks. The door swung open again and Bellamy, Lincoln, and Kane strutted in.

“I thought we were going to make this a girl’s weekend,” Clarke stated.

“And miss out on the celebration of my little sister’s engagement? Not a fucking chance blondie,” Lincoln replied. He made his way to Clarke and pulled her in for a tight hug. “Only you can handle this one,” he started. “She’s your problem now.”

“Hey! I take offense to that!” Lexa told him. Lincoln moved to hug his sister and spun her around earning a small shriek from her.

“Oh you know I’m kidding.” He paused for a second before continuing “Oh god!-“ he said with slight panic in his voice. He set the brunette down and spun around to face Clarke.

“What?” Lexa asked almost freaking out. “Lincoln what?”

“You’re getting married to this one,” he said pointing at Clarke. “Oh hell, I don’t know if I can handle this one and you too!” Everyone burst into laughter and Octavia smacked him on his chest.

Lexa made her way to her fiancé and wrapped her arms protectively around her waist. “Well, suck it up. Because when I can’t handle her, I’m sending her your way,” she said pointing at both Lincoln and Octavia.

“Hey!” Clarke protested pushing herself away from Lexa. The brunette chuckled and pulled her back against her.

“I would never do that babe, you know that,” Lexa told her as she kissed her temple.

“Okay, but can we see the ring?” Octavia cut in, pulling Clarke by the arm, away from Lexa. The blonde, gladly showed off the engagement ring earning a high pitch shriek from both of her best friends.

“Alright, alright,” Abby cut in. “Clarke, can I see you for a minute?” The request came as a shock for Clarke. Did her mom, not approve of her marrying Lexa? That was definitely not possible. Abby loved Lexa! Clarke simply nodded and followed her mother outside, leaving Lexa to alone to be teased by their friends.

“Mom, what’s going on? Is everything okay?” Abby smiled warmly at the questions from her daughter. Of course everything was okay. Everything was more than okay. Her little girl was happy and there was nothing more important to Abby than that.

“Everything is fine sweetheart,” Abby replied. “Lexa told me she was going to ask you to marry her. I was going to give this to her, but she beat me to the punch and got a ring before I had the chance to give it to her,” Abby continued. She pulled a small box from her pocket and handed it over to Clarke.

Clarke’s breath was caught in her throat as she opened the small box. “Mom, is this -?” Abby simply nodded in response. “It’s even more beautiful than I remember,” Clarke said, taking the ring in between her fingers.

“I want you to give it to Lexa,” Abby said.

“Are you sure? This is Grams’ ring mom, I know how much it means to you,” Clarke replied with tears in her eyes.

“That’s exactly why I want you to give it to her,” Abby replied. Abby didn’t have to elaborate much for the blonde to understand why her mother trusted her, trusted Lexa enough with this ring.  Clarke engulfed her mother in a tight hug silently thanking her before rushing through the door and into the living room.

“Aww, wittle Lexa no wanna get teased no mo’?” Lincoln had said as Clarke walked in.

“You’re an ass, Linc,” Lexa stated with a small pout. Clarke simply narrowed her eyebrows in confusion but brushed it off. She took Lexa’s hand, pulling her from the chair she was sitting on.

“Lexa, I know you asked me already and I already said yes, but,” she said swallowing hard and cleared her throat. Everyone in the room grew immediately silent as they witness Clarke begin her speech.

“My mom gave me this,” she said pulling out the ring and showing it to Lexa. The brunette almost chocked on air upon seeing the beautiful ring Clarke was holding. “This was my grandmother’s, my mom’s mom,” the blonde stated.

Lexa looked over to Abby, tears already filling her eyes. Abby smiled and nodded in approval. “Alexandria Woods, will you wear this ring and make me the happiest woman alive?” Lexa didn’t know what to say. She looked around the room to the faces of everyone she considered her family. It seemed not so long ago that she longed for a family of her own, and now here they were. Every single one of them in this room was now her family, and they were now witnessing Clarke, in a way proposing to her.

Lexa turned to Clarke smiling widely, still unable to speak. Everyone waited anxiously for Lexa to reply, but all the brunette managed to do was nod profusely. Clarke grinned and slipped the ring on Lexa’s finger. She kissed the brunette’s lips and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Lexa mouthed a thank you to Abby and then melted into her fiancé’s embrace.

“D’aww,” Raven said, causing the couple to break their hug. She immediately pulled Clarke into a tight bear hug. “My Clexa shipping heart is so full right now,” she said, as she pulled away.

Lexa had needed to sit down for a second. She was so happy; her heart was bursting with so much pride and love. She felt the love of the mother she never had in Abby, the woman who accepted her with no questions or complaints. Now, here she is wearing a ring that meant so much to Abby, and she willingly gave it to her.

The brunette felt the blonde approach her and she lifted her eyes to the most beautiful blue eyes she’ll ever love. Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa full on the lips. Raven couldn’t help it; she quickly snapped a picture and uploaded it to her Instagram.

“Alright, enough of all this cuteness,” Raven stated, clapping her hands. “It’s time we celebrate!”

“It’s 7:30,” Lexa complained.

“We’re going back to bed, I need time with my fiancé,” Clarke replied, pulling Lexa along with her. Raven was about to complain when everyone agreed.

“Alright, the rooms are upstairs, take your pick,” Lexa stated, quickly pulling Clarke by the hand and practically running up the stairs.

 

At 10am Lexa woke up naked with Clarke’s head resting on her belly. Bliss, that’s how she’d describe the state she’s in. Clarke had a tight hold on her and she would be delighted if it wasn’t for the fact that her bladder was about to explode. A loud crash from downstairs interrupted Clarke’s sleep and Lexa silently thanked whoever dropped whatever downstairs. She bolted for the bathroom and sighed in relief.

When she emerged from the bathroom Clarke greeted her with a toothy grin. “Hi,” Lexa said giving the girl a smirk. “Sleep well?” Clarke nodded in response. She patted the empty spot next to her on the bed, eyes roaming all over Lexa’s. In her rush to relieve her bladder, the brunette forgot to put on any kind of clothing, not that it mattered really. Lexa jumped under the covers and Clarke jumped on her. They giggled as they kissed and hands explored every inch of their naked bodies.

A light knock on the door pulled them apart. “Guys, what’s the point of being at a beach house and not going to the beach?” Octavia called out from behind the door. Both girls looked at each other not wanting to leave their bed. “Seriously guys, come on, we want to go to the beach but it’s kinda pointless if the reason why we’re here isn’t with us.”

“We’re coming, O,” Clarke replied, not really thinking her answer through.

“Yeah, we heard that last night,” Raven chimed in, slightly annoyed. Both Lexa and Clarke flushed in embarrassment. “So glad Abby has the room at the very end of the hall.”

The bedroom door swung open revealing a very embarrassed Clarke. “We’ll shower, and then meet you downstairs in 30 minutes,” the blonde stated. Happy with her response, both girls made their way downstairs, leaving the couple to shower.

Thirty minutes later both Clarke and Lexa emerged holding hands into the kitchen. “Finally,” Raven sighed. The couple just rolled their eyes.

“Morning everyone,” Lexa said, ignoring Raven’s comments. “So, rented a boat, if you guys are up for it.”

“Well, we’re ready for whatever,” Lincoln stated, pointing at several coolers. Knowing his sister, he had the group of guest prepare the coolers with food, drinks, lots of drink, per Raven’s request.

Everyone grabbed their gear, while Bellamy, Kane and Lincoln carried one cooler each one. They loaded the car and everyone drove down to the docks. Once there, Lexa pointed at the boat she had rented. As they made their way down the dock to the boat, someone handed Lexa a yellow balloon, for no apparent reason. Lexa giggled like a school girl and Clarke couldn’t help but smile. Lexa was so taken with the balloon that Clarke pulled out her phone aiming the camera at her fiancé.

“Hey, babe?” Clarke called out from behind her. Lexa looked over her shoulder with a toothy smile, and the blonde snapped a picture. Happy with the picture she had taken, she uploaded it to her Instagram, and set it as her home screen on her phone.

The day was spent in the middle of nowhere, everyone enjoying their time together. Lexa felt at home, like she always did when she was with this particular group of people. She watched Clarke spend time with her friends and her mother and she was in heaven. She realized then, that all she’d ever need was them. This was the family she so desperately wished for when she was younger.

As the afternoon started to die down, the made their way back to the docks, and disembarked. Clarke couldn’t stop looking at Lexa, who was wearing a bikini that left little to the imagination. Lexa did the same. “Ugh. You two disgust me,” Raven stated as she pushed past them holding Bellamy’s hand, stringing the poor guy along.

***

The last night of the weekend came crashing in. It was Octavia’s idea to have a sort of bonfire night in the backyard of the house. Lexa lit up the fire, and Clarke picked up the guitar and started playing. Lexa sat across from her and just watched her fiancé strum away.

Raven always seemed to catch those small moments with her phone and shared it with anyone interested. Most of her followers on Instagram followed because they called themselves as the Clexa shippers. Random people invested in the happiness of both Clarke and Lexa. She had snapped a picture of Lexa staring at her soon to be wife and uploaded it to her IG.

Clarke stopped playing just enough to run inside with Lexa just behind her. She’d been itching to kiss the blonde. As soon as the girl stepped into the house, Lexa grabbed her by the hand, spun her around and slammed her against the nearby wall. She claimed Clarke’s lips on hers earning a moan from the blonde. “Been dying to do that all day,” The brunette confessed.

“Do we have to go home tomorrow?” Clarke asked, resting her forehead against Lexa’s. The brunette nodded her response and kissed her again. “I really don’t want to,” Clarke whispered, burying her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck. Lexa held her tightly against her body with a sight.

“I know baby. This weekend as been amazing,” Lexa replied. “What if we make it a thing? Every other weekend we spend it here?” Clarke pulled herself away from Lexa and looked at her in shock.

“No, the renting of this place must be a lot of money,” Clarke replied.

“Actually, they wouldn’t rent the place so, I bought it,” Lexa stated, with a shrug.

“You what?” Clarke almost screamed. Lexa gave her a small sideway smile and kissed her lips. “What am I going to do with you, huh?” Lexa shrugged and kissed her fiancé’s temple before heading out of the house into the backyard again, with a satisfied grin.

Clarke returned to the yard and picked up the guitar once more. As she looked around, Lexa felt at home, like she always did when she was with this particular group of people. She watched Clarke play the guitar, her friends and Abby, who had become something like a mother to her, talking and laughing. The brunette was in heaven. She stared in awe at the woman in front of her. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the girl. She looked down at the picture, then at her fiance. It was all surreal, but the realization came crashing down on her and she welcomed it. Clarke Griffin was going to be her wife, and there was nothing in the entire world that would take away that feeling of pure bliss she felt. After all the crap she went through growing up, if this is where it all lead, she would gladly do it all over again. For her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh LOOK!!! IT's THE LAST CHAPTER!!!  
> Thank you all for sticking around and sharing this fic with me. I really appreciate each and everyone of you!!

The months after their beach weekend flew by. Kane moved into the Griffin home, something Clarke was more than happy to. Abby insisted that Lexa and Clarke should live on their own, especially now that they were engage. The blonde of course didn’t want to because she didn’t feel comfortable with leaving her mother alone, something Lexa fully supported. So when Abby announce that Kane was moving in, Clarke was more than happy.

Raven and Bellamy also moved in together, no plans of marriage just yet. They love each other quite a lot, they just don’t think that marriage is something for them. Octavia and Lincoln were now expecting their first child, something that had Lexa going crazy in the best of ways. She had gone and bought everything she saw when it came to babies, not bothering what color it was. She was exited. They didn’t know the sex of the baby yet but that didn’t stop a very excited soon to be aunty.

For their wedding day, the couple had agreed on doing it at the beach house, just like Clarke had requested. Friday arrived, two days before their wedding and everyone got their outfits ready. They packed up their cars and drove down to the beach house. Clarke and Lexa made it there first, of course. Clarke anxiously pulled on Lexa’s hand up to the master bedroom. If she knew Raven well, and she did, she was going to make sure her and Lexa got at least some time together before her friend pulled them apart.

 

Once everyone arrived at the beach house, it was like they had made a pact on keeping the girls from getting any alone time. It wasn’t like they could anyway. Items for the wedding started to arrive Saturday morning and the entire day went by so fast, and soon, it was time for the rehearsal dinner. They went through what everyone’s role was at the wedding. By the end of Saturday night everyone was exhausted. Clarke and Lexa were heading to their bedroom hand in hand, fingers tangled in each other’s.

“Not so fast,” Raven said stopping the couple in their tracks. “No sex this weekend for you two. So, Clarke, you are sleeping with Octavia and me.” Raven pulled the blonde by her wrist and away from Lexa. “I won’t have you getting into any hanky panky before your wedding.”

“Raven, you do realize we had sex Friday, right?” Clarke complained. She managed to pull her wrist off Raven’s grip and quickly moved to wrap her arms around Lexa’s waist in an attempt to keep her friend from taking her away. Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer.

“Gross! My ears!” Lincoln protested from the couch.

Raven pulled Clarke from Lexa’s arms once again. “You two are not sleeping together as tradition demands it,” the Latina stated. Clarke pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. They weren’t going to win this. Lexa smiled widely in amusement as she watched Clarke throw a slight tantrum. The blonde was clearly unhappy.

“But what about Bellamy and Lincoln –“ Clarke tried, as a last attempt to get Raven to back off.

“You’re not the only one suffering tonight,” Bellamy replied with a small pout from the couch sitting next to Lincoln. Lexa spared a glance at the and both men were trying to focus their attention on the tv, clearly as unhappy as Clarke herself.

Lexa tried to contain the amused smile when her eyes focused back on Clarke. She took a few steps toward her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her tight against her. “I’m sorry baby. You know we’re not going to win this.” Lexa kissed her softly and pressed her forehead against her. “I’ll see you tomorrow, love.” Lexa kissed her forehead once more before heading away toward the master bedroom.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Clarke complained to her friend.  “I really don’t like you right now.” She turned on her heels and stormed toward the room she’d be sleeping in tonight. Abby watched amused by the entire exchange. She couldn’t help but feel pride and joy, knowing tomorrow, her daughter would marry Lexa. She couldn’t think of anyone better or deserving of marrying her daughter than the beautiful, green eyed, brunette. She loved the way Lexa treated her daughter with so much love, and respect. Tomorrow, Lexa would officially become a part of her family, not that she already wasn’t.

 

For both Clarke and Lexa, the night felt so long, and endless. But finally, the sun began to rise Sunday morning. Their wedding day finally had arrived. The house was filled with noise, from low music, to loud chatter from people buzzing around getting everything ready. Raven and Octavia helped Clarke get ready as the rest of the wedding crew set things up where the wedding would take place

With every minute that passed by, both Lexa and Clarke grew anxious. They hadn’t seen each other the entire day, and that only made them more anxious.

Lexa was a nervous wreck. Lincoln’s eyes followed her as she paced back and forth. He took in the sight of his sister, dressed in white, looking stunning as ever. Lexa sighed deeply pulling her brother’s attention. Today she was marrying the love of her life. Her mind raced with thoughts of Clarke. She thought of the night the blonde sprinted into action to keep her from embarrassing herself. She thought of how captivated she was when she first heard the blonde sing.

“Lex? Will you relax,” Lincoln called out pulling Lexa back into reality. Lexa became aware of her sweaty hands and she rubbed them together frantically.

“Did you get this nervous on your wedding day? Oh god-“ Lexa paced back and forth still rubbing her hands together. “What if she decides it’s too much? What if she doesn’t – “ She didn’t get to finish her sentence, trying to catch her breath. Lincoln noticed how his sister seemed to have sped up her breathing and fiddled with her fingers.

“Jesus, is it me or is it really hot in here?” Lexa fanned herself with her hands, as she raised her hair up to allow some air to her neck. Lincoln couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the sight of his ever confident little sister losing her cool.

“It’s going to be okay,” he reassured her and placed his hands on the brunette’s shoulders, to keep her from pacing. “You two are meant for each other. Clarke adores you.” Lexa felt herself breathe again and smiled at her brother in a silent thank you.

On the other room, Clarke was just as nervous as Lexa. Her best friends were slowly losing patience. “Clarke, please stop pacing. You’re going to make a hole on the floor,” Raven asked. “O, I need some help here. This one is losing her shit and I’m not equipped to deal with this. You’re the married one,” she almost begged, when Clarke didn’t listen.

“Clarke?” Octavia placed her hand on either side of Clarke’s shoulder. “Do you love Lexa?”

“What? What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I love Lexa! There is no doubt about it,” she replied, slightly shocked by her friend’s question.

“Alright then, that’s all that matters right now. You and her. You’re marrying the woman you love.” Clarke’s eyes locked with Octavia’s and she smiled widely.

“I’m marrying the woman I love,” she repeated. “Holy shit! I’m marrying the woman I love!” Clarke giggled and jumped in excitement as Abby entered the room. Her eyes quickly swelled up with tears upon seeing her daughter in white.

“Oh – Baby,” Abby began. She covered her mouth to keep from crying.

“Don’t do that mom, if you start crying, I’ll start crying –“ Abby nodded and pulled herself together. She approached her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

“You look so beautiful.” Clarke nodded with a wide smile “We’ll be starting in a few,” she informed her daughter. “Kane is waiting right outside.” Clarke eagerly nodded and Abby pressed a kiss on her temple. “You in a bit.” Abby exited the room leaving Clarke and her friends to finish getting ready.

*****

Everyone invited began to pour in, taking their seats and anxiously waiting for the wedding to commence. A soft violin music prompted the guests that the wedding was starting and Lexa was making her entrance. Everyone stood up and turned their face to get a look at the bride. Abby’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She knew Lexa loved wearing suits, so she thought this time was no different. Instead, Lexa wore a white strapless dress that hugged her tightly around her waist. She was beautiful. The brunette held on tightly to her big brother’s arm as they both walked down the path.

Lincoln leaned over and kissed her temple. “You’re so beautiful, and I’m proud of you,” he whispered. Lexa blushed a little and rested her head on his arm. Once she reached her destination, her brother kissed her forehead and took his place just a few steps behind her. A violin version of “A Thousand Years” began playing softly and Lexa swallowed hard, bracing herself. She took a deep breath calming herself and slowly raised her eyes to meet her soon to be wife.

As much as the brunette had prepared herself for this moment, it hadn’t been enough. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she could hear her heart pound rapidly in her ears. Clarke was stunning. She wore a white strapless dress, similar to Lexa’s. The difference was that the dress was less bulky from the thighs down, and it was patterned from bottom to the top. Lexa’s eyes swelled up with tears, but she took a deep breath to compose herself. The last thing she wanted was to look like a total mess during the ceremony. But god, Clarke was breathtaking. Lincoln took a step toward his sister and slightly rubbed her back helping her stay calm.

 

Clarke was looking down at the floor nervously. She was terrified to look forward, not because she wasn’t sure she wanted to marry Lexa, but because she was scared that the moment she laid eyes on her, she was going to bawl her eyes out. She clutched at Kane’s arms and he patted her hand to reassure her. Growing up, Clarke always thought her dad would be the one to walk her down the aisle. Of course that went out the window when he did what he did. She had chosen Kane, because her uncle was the closest thing she had to a father figure, and she loved him as such. It felt right, and her mother didn’t object.

“I don’t think you want to be looking down right now,” Kane whispered. “Your girl is absolutely gorgeous.” At that, Clarke quickly raised her head and her breath hitched as she took in Lexa’s sight. Her uncle was right; her soon to be wife was the image of a goddess. The sight of Lexa caused her eyes to swell up. Teary blue eyes met teary green and time stood still. They reassured each other simply with their eyes, and Lexa’s face lit up. A smile pulled at the brunette’s lips and Clarke mirrored it. It seemed like an eternity had passed before the blonde reached the altar, and Lexa took her hands into her own. Kane winked at them both and then took his seat next to Abby, whose tears of joy fell freely down her cheeks.

The ceremony went on and it was finally time for their vows. The couple turned to face each other and tangled their hands together. “Lexa Woods, I don’t know where to begin. You walked into my life with no warning and turned my world upside down.” Clarke took a deep breath before she continued. “You’re a handful and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’ve shown me the deepest kind of Love. I never thought I’d stand a chance with you, yet here we stand. I promise to love you with all of my heart till my last breath. I will be there for you when you need me, and when you don’t. I will always be your girl.”

 Lexa swallowed back tears, as it was her turn to speak. “I swear fealty to you, Clarke Griffin. I vow to take your needs as my own. I promise to always be with you, the way you’ve always been there for me.” Lexa swallowed the knot in her throat.  She held Clarke’s gaze and smiled. “The day I met you, my entire life changed. You healed wounds I didn’t think needed healing. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I was just too stubborn to admit it. Thank you for never giving up on me, and for showing me what true love, really is. And now, you will forever be my girl.” Clarke chuckled in amusement, resisting the urge to pounce on the brunette.

Clarke turned to the minister waiting for him to get on with it and declare them married already. He chuckled. “Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mrs. Woods and Mrs. Griffin-Woods. You may kiss the bride.”

“About goddamn time,” Clarke breathed and snaked a hand behind Lexa’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Lexa chuckled as her lips connected with Clarke’s. The crowd of guest stood up cheering and clapping. Clarke kissed her soft, gently. When they pulled away, Lexa looked at her with so much love and adoration that Clarke almost, almost missed the single tear that managed to escape from Lexa’s eye. The blonde gently wiped it away and kissed the spot on her cheek where it had slid down. Once they separated Abby embraced Lexa tightly and kissed her cheek.

“Welcome to the family. Officially,” The older woman said. Lexa smiled widely as pride swelled in her chest when she turned to face the blonde next to her. Clarke didn’t waste more time, she pulled Lexa in for another kiss before tugging at her hand dragging her toward the ocean.

“I’m so in love with you, Mrs. Woods,” Clarke told her, wrapping her arms around her.

“I’m so in love with you, Mrs. Griffin-Woods,” Lexa replied, pulling her tightly against her. They watched as the sun began to set in the horizon and the waves crashed into shore. They were so lost in each other, and the beauty of the sunset, that they forgot where they stood and a wave crashed into them drenching the bottom of their wedding dresses. They laughed out loud as another wave attempted to drench them but Lexa pulled them backwards enough to where the wave wouldn’t reach them. “Come on, we’re going to have to change before the reception starts.

 

They changed into more comfortable clothing as the reception went on. They sat at the head of their table gazing around at their friends, and family. They watched Lincoln on his knees rubbing the small belly Octavia was sporting. Their gaze turned to Raven, who rolled her eyes at the exchange. Bellamy chuckled when he whispered something in Raven’s ear that caused the girl to shudder. Their gaze moved to Kane and Abby currently dancing, laughing freely. They turned to each other smiles widely plastered in their lips, then Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Alright, alright,” the DJ cut the music earning everyone’s attention. “Tie for the bride’s first dance,” he announced. Lexa stood  from her seat and extended her hand to Clarke, who took it gladly.

 _You’ll need a friend, I’ll be around._ The song began and Lexa twirled Clarke around once, before sliding her arm around the blonde’s waist and pulling her closer. _Don’t let this end, before I see you again._ Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck pushing herself even closer. _What can I say, to convince you to change your mind… On me?_ They locked eyes and pressed their foreheads together as the song continued.

 _I’m gonna love you more than anyone. I’m gonna hold you closer than before._ Clarke buried her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck, taking in her scent as they swayed to the rhythm of the music. _And when I kiss your soul, your body’ll be free, I’ll be free for you anytime. I’m gonna love you more than anyone._ Lexa squeezed Clarke and the blonde kissed her neck. Clarke sighed in content. Lexa Woods was her wife now and nothing could possibly make her happier. Everyone stared at the couple in awe. Raven couldn’t contain her tears. She was proud of them. After everything both girls had been through, the pushed through together.

 _Look in my eyes, what do you see? Not just the color. Look inside of me._ Lexa heard the blonde sniffle a little and she kissed her shoulder. _Tell me all you need, and I will try. I will try._ “Are you okay, babe?” Lexa whispered in the blonde’s ear. Clarke pulled her head away from Lexa’s neck and nodded. The brunette wiped the fears falling down Clarke’s cheek and kissed her forehead.

“I’m gonna love you more than anyone,” Lexa sang along to the song playing in the background. “I’m gonna hold you closer than before.” Clarke let her tears fall freely as she watched in adoration as her wife sang to her. “And when I kiss your soul, your body’ll be free. I’ll be for you anytime. I’m gonna love you more than anyone.” Lexa wiped the falling tears from her wife’s cheeks and kissed her full on the lips.

 _Free for you, whenever you need._ As the song continued slowly, couples began to slip into the dance floor to dance along with the newlyweds. The song faded into a different, more upbeat song, but Clarke and Lexa didn’t separate. They held each other tight unaware of the time, until Raven tapped on Lexa’s shoulder.

“You guys might wanna call it a night,” the Latina informed them. She showed them the time on her phone and both girls nodded in agreement. Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead before pulling her by the hand and making their way up to where the DJ was.

“Attention everyone,” Lexa began, earning the gaze of the crowd. “We’d like to thank you all for sharing this special day with us, but as it turn out, my wife and I have to call it a night.” Lexa couldn’t help the grin forming in her lips when she heard herself speak the word. Her wife. She kissed Clarke’s lips once more before she continued. “Enjoy the rest of the night, and again, thank you. It means the world that you all could be here.”

Clarke barely allowed Lexa to hand the mic back to the DJ before dragging her out of the reception and up to their bedroom. “Well, Mrs. Woods, how about we practice making babies?” Clarke told her, crashing her lips on her wife.

“Already?” Lexa replied kissing her back,

“Mhmm, you complaining?” Lexa shook her head and threw Clarke over her should and on to the bed.

“Not complaining at all,” Lexa replied lying on top of Clarke and kissing her lips. “Whatever my girl wants, my girl gets.”

“Your girl, huh?”

“My girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Dance Song "More than Anyone" by Gavin DeGraw  
> Thank you all for reading this fic and for your kind words! I hope you enjoyed it. Be safe out there and make good choices ;)


	37. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I wanted a Clexa Baby in the picture....

“Maddi, come on sweetie, we gotta go.” Clarke picked up her bag as she called for the toddler, who came running towards her. She was excited. She clapped her hands eagerly as she jumped up and down, or attempted to at least.

“Momma?” she asked, as she raised her hands to Clarke and opened and closed her tiny hands, asking for the blonde to pick her up. Clarke picked her up and secured her on her hip as she picked up her keys and baby bag.

“Yes, honey. We’re going to see momma,” Clarke replied with a smile of her own. She couldn’t believe this was her life now. But she wasn’t Just Lexa Woods’ wife, and mother of their child. She now owned her own PR Company, and she was the boss. Which she was glad for to be honest, it gave her time to spend with both her wife and their adorable little girl. Lexa had changed her work habits as soon as Maddi was born as well, although work seemed to always got crazy and she had no other choice but work.

 

Clarke set Maddi down for a minute, while she talked to Harper and the little girl took off in the direction of Lexa's office. "Maddi, no!" Clarke yelled after her, running as fast as she could. But the kid was faster. She managed to swing the doors of Lexa's office wide open and ran straight to the brunette standing at the head of a large meeting table.

"What the -" Lexa was pissed. She was ready to reprimand whoever dared interrupt such an important meeting. But then her eyes caught her. Dark hair, green eyes, just like her. She smiled widely at the kid running across her large office toward her.

"Momma!" Maddi yelled excitedly as she crashed her tiny body into Lexa's already waiting arms. She picked the girl up into her arms and turned her attention to her employees. "Guys, meet Maddi," she said sporting a proud grin. "Maddi, say hi." The toddler looked at the men and women in suits and shyly buried her head in the crook of Lexa's neck, trying to hide her blush.

Clarke quietly entered the room searching for her daughter, and smiled when she found her clutching to her mamma. She mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Lexa but the brunette shrugged and blew her a kiss. Clarke quietly exited the room not wanting to disrupt Lexa's meeting any more than Maddi already had. "Alright, where was I?" Lexa continued with her meeting for the remaining 45 minutes then dismissed them. Maddi had been a good little girl and stayed quiet and still while her momma spoke.

As soon as the last person left, Clarke entered Lexa's office already apologizing as the brunette set the little girl on the ground. "Baby, I am so sorry, I set her down for a second-" Lexa didn't let her finish though. She crashed her lips into the blonde's wrapping her arms tightly against her wife's waist.

"No apologies needed, Love. I haven't seen her much this week. Work has been crazy, and her face just lit up the entire room," she told her, as she turned to watch her daughter put her tiny hands on the glass window as she looked outside with wide eyes. It wasn't the first time she'd seen her Mamma's office, but it always had the same effect on her. The couple chuckled as they took a seat in one of the couches. 

It amazed Clarke how much her little girl seemed to have grown. When Maddi was born she had blonde hair, now her hair has gotten darker and she's slowly but surely becoming a mini Lexa. She smiled at the picture sitting on Lexa’s desk of a picture her brother in law took, when they spent a family weekend. In the picture Lexa was holding Maddi’s hands as the toddler attempted to walk. On the other side of the picture was Clarke holding out her arms encouraging Maddi.

"Hey sweetie, wanna come sit here?" Clarke asked, taking her eyes off the picture. Maddi turned on her hills and came barreling down towards both of her mommies. This was all Lexa ever wanted, a family of her own. She remembered when Clarke told her she was pregnant. They had been trying for a while, and it finally happened. She cried. She actually cried tears of joy. As the months went on Clarke's belly grew bigger, and the bigger she got, the more demanding Clarke got. Not that Lexa complained. She would do anything for the Love of her life, and soon to be mother of her child. 

She had taken several pictures of Clarke's belly as she grew bigger and bigger. But one day she managed to catch one of her favorites. Her niece Amalia, Lincoln and Octavia's daughter put her hands on Clarke's belly looking up at her questioningly, then down pointing at the belly. Lexa quickly reacted and snapped the picture just in time. Amalia had asked what was in her belly, and Clarke panicked. Of course, Octavia came to her rescue. She told her daughter that was her baby cousin. "How did it get in there?" She asked innocently.

"Well, your auntie Lexa put it in there," Raven chimed in from the kitchen. Amalia's eyes widened in excitement and in turn crashed her body against her aunt's. 

"Congratulations! Great job!" She praised her aunt and lifting her tiny had for a high five. Lexa watched horrified as she silently asked Octavia what was going on. Octavia shrugged, having no idea where that had come from. Lexa of course didn't want to leave her niece hanging, so she high fived her and silently asked the girl's mother for help.

"Hey, Amie, sweetie, why are you congratulating auntie Lexa?" Octavia asked as Amalia maneuvered her way up to sit on Lexa's lap. 

"Well, I heard daddy tell uncle Bel that it was hard work making a baby. If aunt Lexa made one in there," she said pointing at Clarke's belly. "Then she worked hard, and daddy always says, that I should say nice things when people work hard." Amalia shrugged and kissed Lexa's forehead, then slid from her lap and took off, leaving a very stunned Lexa, And Octavia's mouth hanging wide open. She needed to talk to her husband and brother about having baby making conversation around their daughter.

When Maddi was born, it was the most amazing day of Lexa's life. They got to the hospital and they were quickly led to their room. About three hours later, Clarke was pushing and delivering a beautiful baby girl. Lexa stared at the precious tiny human and smiled. She couldn't believe her wife had given birth to something so beautiful. She laughed joyfully then kissed her wife's forehead. The blonde was exhausted. As soon as she knew her daughter was okay, she passed out.

Lexa was tasked with the duty of carrying their child to the baby wing, while Clarke was taken to the recovery room. She placed her in what would be her crib for the time being, before she was taken home.

A few hours later the nurse came in with the baby wrapped securely in a blanket. "She's a little cranky. I think she's hungry," the nurse giggled. 

"Sounds like someone I know," Lexa chimed in, earning a death glare from her wife. The nurse placed Maddi in Clarke's arms, close to her breast and the baby frantically searched for a nipple. "Yep, definitely her mother's daughter," Lexa chuckled. Finally, Clarke placed her nipple in her daughter's mouth and hissed when she started sucking on it. It was slightly painful because the newborn frantically sucked on it to fill her hunger, but in time she got used to it.

Lexa took in the sight in front of her. How was this her life? Was she dreaming? Everything was perfect. Her wife was perfect, and their daughter was perfect. Clarke seemed to notice the goofy grin on Lexa's face and stretched her hand asking her to get closer. Lexa did what was asked and sat on the end of the bed, tangling her fingers with those of her wife. She watched her daughter enjoy her meal and Clarke smirked when Maddi squeezed the side of her boob with her tiny hand.

"That right there," she said nodding her head toward the baby girl's hand. "That tells me this kid is definitely yours," the blonde stared. Lexa blushed a little and then smiled, proudly puffing her chest.

"Of course, she's a Woods. We are a boobs kind of family." Clarke rolled her eyes and turned her eyes back on the small girl. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, and when Lexa sat on the side of the bed to take a better look at her daughter, she slowly opened her eyes. Green. Her eyes were green just like her momma, and Lexa almost cried. "She's so beautiful, Clarke," she whispered. She kissed her wife's temple then turned her attention to the green eyed baby girl.

"Hi, munchkin," Lexa whispered, and Maddi cooed. Fuck, Lexa was a goner. After she was fed, Clarke lightly patted her on her back until she burped. Lexa was itching to hold her and Clarke finally took pity on the girl. Maddi grabbed a hold of her mamma's finger with her tiny hand and held on tightly. She cooed as Lexa rocked her lightly and she quickly fell asleep feeling safe in Lexa's arms. She wanted the whole world to know her pride and joy; she had Clarke snap a picture of them but simply the hands. She was already in protective mode. As someone famous and with a lot of money, she was not risking showing her baby’s face. Not yet anyway.

Maddi was a handful the first few weeks when she was finally home. Lexa didn't mind it though. Whenever she'd wake up in the middle of the night, she was there to rock her back to sleep. She didn't want Clarke to wake up. Although, Maddi forced her to whenever she was hungry and didn't want her bottle. "Clarke, baby. Maddi's hungry," she whispered stirring the blonde awake.

"Lexa, why are you up? Baby, you have an early meeting tomorrow." Clarke rose up quickly taking Maddi from her wife's arms and settling her near her breast. Maddi frantically searched for her mother's nipple and latched on as soon as it came in contact with her lips. 

"It's okay, I don't mind. You spend most of the time with her. I'm sure you're exhausted." Lexa slipped into bed next to her wife and daughter and watched both of them in awe. She kissed and rested her chin on Clarke's bare shoulder and caressed her daughter's cheek with her thumb. Without separating from her mother's nipple the baby reached for Lexa's finger with her tiny hand. When she felt Lexa slip her finger into her hand, she gripped it tightly and held it in place.

Lexa yawned. "Baby, you should get some sleep. I don't want you to be tired tomorrow," Clarke told her and kissed her temple and then Maddi's head. Lexa nodded and tried prying her finger from her little girl's grasp. The baby growled out loud, lips still attached to her mother's nipple. Lexa tried again, a little harder this time. Maddi pulled away roughly from Clarke's breast earning a hiss from the blonde. Maddi gripped Lexa's finger tighter. 

Clarke couldn't contain a laugh and helped to gently pry Lexa's finger from her daughter's hand. She immediately regretted it when Maddi started screaming and crying like someone had hurt her deeply. "Hey, no. Baby it’s okay. Momma's not going anywhere," Lexa reassured her. She quickly replaced her finger into her daughter's hand and Maddi instantly stopped crying.

"Maddi, sweetie, momma has to go to work tomorrow," Clarke whispered sweetly. 

"It's alright. I don't mind." Lexa kissed her daughter's forehead. She maneuvered her body to slip further into bed without having to remove her finger from her daughter’s hand.

"You're whipped, Lexa Woods," Clarke chuckled. Once Maddi was sure that Lexa's finger wasn't going anywhere, she turned toward Clarke's breast and latched on once again. Lexa shrugged. 

"I Love my girls," Lexa mumbled, quickly shutting her eyes and falling asleep. 

\--------

Clarke was exhausted. She managed to get some sleep at night thanks to her wife, but it wasn't enough. She felt sorry for Lexa though. The woman would take night duties with her daughter without being asked, then bright and early she was up and out to work. Today was no exception. 

"How are things," Raven asked, taking a seat on the couch in the massive living room of the apartment.

"Lexa is exhausted. She won't admit it but I'm worried about her. She's taking care of Maddi during the night, and then working ten to twelve hours a day." Clarke was relieved for a few hours now that Maddi was finally taking a nap. "I think she's taken a claim on Lexa. When she's home, she won't stop fussing until Lexa is either holding her hand or carrying her," Clarke chuckles. "Lexa is no different."

Lexa walked in to the house and Raven noted the exhausting look on the brunette's face. "Damn girl, baby keeping you up at night?" She joked.

"Hi Raven," Lexa replied, giving the girl a hug. She moved to kiss her wife's lips and then her forehead. "Hi, baby." And just like that, Maddi's screams filled the apartment once again.

"I swear, it's like she has a built in alarm telling her when Lexa's home," Clarke sighs, making her way to the baby's room.

"I'll get it," Raven offers. The couple nodded in agreement and Lexa made her way to the master bedroom. A few minutes later she emerged in sweats and a t-shirt. She noticed the exhausted look on the blonde's face and she sat on the couch next to her. She pulled her wife on top of her as she laid back. 

"You're tired, baby," Lexa whispered. She played with the blonde's hair, soothing her. Before she knew, Clarke was out like a light. Raven walked into the room holding a sleeping Maddi in her arms. "Thank You, Raven. You're a life saver," Lexa spoke, unable to hide the exhaustion. 

"I got you, Commander," Raven replied. Lexa chuckled upon hearing the nickname she hadn't heard in a very long time. "Get some sleep. I got the munchkin," Raven told her. Lexa closed her eyes and quickly drifted to sleep, holding Clarke tightly against her.

As the first few months passed, Clarke returned to work and it when she came home, she'd find the most beautiful sight could ever ask for. Lexa laid on their couch, and Maddi sleeping safely on her chest. Clarke snapped a picture of them and smiled proudly as she uploaded it to Instagram. From time to tie, Abby would stop by to take Maddi from her mommies and give the girls a much needed break. Clarke found herself thinking about how much her life had changed. Lexa came into her life one night and changed her entire existence. Now here they are married and with a child of their own. For Clarke, it was perfect. She was Lexa's girl, and Lexa was hers. Now, they were both Maddi's girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ohcommandermycommander.tumblr.com/post/165132305052/clexa-au-4949-chp-epilogue-the-one-where

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out the SocMed tied to this Fic or just to say hi at ohcommandermycommander.tumblr.com


End file.
